


《度残春》

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx, b j y x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 97,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Summary: 古代abo已完结
Comments: 13
Kudos: 1568





	1. 度残春01

古代abo设定  
狗血淋头路线

一

这场雨越下越大了。

迷雾漫天笼罩在半空中，日头被遮挡得看不见半寸，这条平时大有车马往来的小路，如今荒凉得只听见雨声，两旁的树丛中偶尔有一两只来不及躲雨的小鸟闪过，还未停稳，就鸣叫着飞过。

一架马车在这大雨中的泥泞小道上前行着，车轱辘一下一下滚过地面，溅起水花，坐在马车前面雨档下，行驶的是一个老仆人，一双布满了青筋的手死命拉着马绳，生怕走偏了方向。

马车后面的帘子突然被掀开一角，露出一只细瘦的手，指尖上滴落了几滴雨水，接着是一个很细弱的声音。  
“老陈，还很远吗？”  
前面驾着马车的老仆人放慢了速度，把头转到了后面。  
“还有一段路，大少爷，您别掀开帘子，当心淋到了雨。”  
“嗯，你慢点。”帘子被放了下去，那双手退回了后面，接着没一会儿，帘子里传来了几声明显被压低的咳嗽声，断断续续的。  
“大少爷，您把里面那床毯子盖上，这雨寒气重，您别着凉了。”不放心的老仆人又侧过头嘱咐了几句，只听到帘子里一声轻轻的嗯，接着又是一阵咳嗽。

该死的雨到底要下到什么时候？  
老仆人用力扯了一下马绳，心里咒骂道。从家里出来，他和大少爷已经赶路两天了，原本计划这时候已经到了表夫人家，却遇上了这场大雨。明明当时表夫人有回信说，会安排人到附近的驿站接，可他们到了一夜也没有等到，只得自己继续往前。

家道中落狗都嫌，说的大概就是他们了，如果大夫人还在，少爷也不用受这种委屈。

“诶！”一个失神，老仆人感觉前面的马像受到了什么惊吓，突然失控，扯着马绳也控制不住方向，猛地抬起了前蹄。  
啪！  
是鞭子用力抽到地上的声音，满地的泥水高高溅起，沾到了马车的门帘上，等老仆人回过神来，看到自己的马车前挡着一队人马。

为首的男人看着很凶狠，指着老仆人，就问：“你们可是要去王府？”  
“您是？”  
“我问你可是要去王府，回答就好！”

没等老仆人回答，就听到一个低沉浑厚的声音道：“不可无礼。”  
“是，一博少爷。”前面的大汉立刻失去了刚才的威风，骑着马自动闪到了一边。  
说话的男人坐在马上，相貌非常年轻英俊，看着很温和但又有一股冷漠得拒人于千里之外的威严感。

“老陈，怎么了？”马车后的帘子再次被掀开一角，那双细瘦的手缓缓伸出来，帘子被拉开了一些，露出了一个同样瘦弱的半边身子。没等老陈开口，那个被人唤做一博少爷，为首的男人，骑着马来到了马车旁边，居高临下地看着从帘子里透出来的那个人和那双手。

细得好像一下就能捏断。

王一博靠近马车，明显闻到一股异常浓烈的香味，这种香味与他在府中见过的那些女子们所使用的香粉都不同，夹杂着一些药草和雨水的清香，非常难以形容。  
“你可是表少爷肖战？我是王一博，是我母亲，你的表姨要我来接你和陈管家的。”

“啊，您就是一博少爷！谢天谢地，您来接我们了！”一旁的老陈露出一副惊讶的神色，似乎看到了救世主一般，他终于不用再扯着这匹难以控制的马，时刻还要担心后面少爷的安全了。

王一博并没有看他，眼睛一直盯着那虚掩的帘子，他感觉一股股浓烈的，直冲脑门的香味在往外涌，他很难说到底是雨水混合着泥草的味道，还是从帘子里的人身上所散发出来的。  
前面说话的彪形大汉把老陈接到了另一辆马车上，安排了一个年轻男子来控制原本的马车。  
“表少爷，这匹马已经劳顿过度，我把你接到我们的马车上，回去休息吧。”王一博骑在马上，举着伞，俯下身子，边说着话，边向那个帘子伸出手去。

越凑近，就越能闻到那股香味。

“不要！”王一博眼前一闪，那双手急着缩了回去，帘子被快速放了下来，肖战惊慌失措地出了声，随后又立刻恢复了平静，“我想坐这辆马车过去，能否安排一个人帮我顾着？”

悬在半空中的手还没来得及收回，王一博转过头示意了一下，让载着老陈的那一辆马车先走了，他挺起身子，重新调整了马的方向。  
“这条路匪多，那我就在表少爷车外跟着吧。”

就在王一博准备拉马绳转头时，一阵风伴随着雨水刮过来，掀开了那并不厚重的帘子，那一瞬间，王一博终于看到了车后的人，那是一张绝美的脸，但美得非常孱弱，裹着毛毯窝在马车后的一角，微微发着抖。

母亲嘴里挚友的儿子，居然长这样？  
想再抬头往里看一眼，王一博正对上了肖战看过来的双眼，满脸通红，似是要哭出来一般，死咬着嘴唇，喘着气。  
看向王一博的眼底全是惊慌失措。

TBC


	2. 度残春01

今年的春雨很奇怪，像夏天一样，总是忽大忽小，停一会儿，又继续下，无法预测。  
王一博骑着马走在雨中，一只手打着伞，跟在肖战的马车旁边，偶尔有风刮过来，他就能闻到从马车后面帘子里飘出来的香味，一阵阵的扑鼻而来，马车里的肖战很安静，只是时不时传出一两声咳嗽。

没多久，瓢泼大雨变成细雨，原本在帮肖战驾着马车的少年放慢了速度，转过头看向在旁边骑着马，已经收掉伞的王一博。  
“少爷，这匹马已经劳顿过度，我觉得再这样走下去，可能会出问题，雨停了，您看要不咱们稍微歇歇？”  
“嗯。也好。”王一博瞟了一眼没精打采的马，点头同意了。

少年从马车上一跃而下，把马车牵到了路边的一棵大树旁，然后绑在了上面，然后说：“少爷，我去给马寻点食，找点水，您和表少爷休息下。”  
王一博说了声好，从马上下来，在大树下栓好了马，站到了肖战的马车外面。

从马车停下来到现在，这帘子后面没有传出过一点声音，要不是凑近了还是能闻到那股浓烈勾人的香味，王一博都快以为后面是不是压根就没有人。  
他站在帘子前，心里想着要不要看看什么情况，试探着开了口：“表少爷，可好？要不要出来透透气？”  
沉默。  
“这会儿雨停了，你们的马太累了，怕再走下去会失控，我们休息一下，让马吃点食，再往家里去。”  
沉默。  
“肖战？”  
沉默。

到此，王一博出于对自己母亲闺蜜儿子的客套和耐心，算是全数用尽了。

在来之前，他只知道要接一个叫做肖战的人，这个人的母亲是他母亲的闺蜜。  
肖家是开香料铺子的，做的香料非常出名，深受有钱贵族小姐们的喜爱，甚至连当今的长公主，也常派人去采办。  
有其他商铺的人像模仿做同款的香料，却都没有办法达到肖家的那种水准。  
一时之间，凭借着制香这个独门绝技，肖家在京城也名声大噪，许多王府小姐纷纷安排下面的人特地去采购。

但好景不长，很多受欢迎的独门香料，只有肖家太太能做，但她去年因病去世了。  
肖战是她唯一的儿子，虽然现在操持着香料商铺，但并不是什么厉害角色，除了有一身制香手艺，性格非常温润避世，并不与商道上的人往来，久而久之，太太累积的人脉，也就渐渐疏远了。  
这一次来，说是想要王家关照指导一下，让他们家的香料铺子能开到京城。

王一博站在帘子前，暗自冷笑。  
他从不是一个特别在于礼数周道的人，愿意一直对肖战以礼相待，不过是看在母亲的份上 - 谁都知道，纵然王一博在生意场上出了名的心狠手辣，不近人情，但却也是数一数二的孝子。  
王家太太若是开口要天上的月亮，怕是她这个儿子也会给她摘下来。

不知道在摆谱什么？不过是一个家道中落的病秧子罢了。  
眉头一皱，王一博闻着从帘子后面不断传出来的浓郁香气，心里蒙上了一层莫名的烦躁不安，肖战若是真要初次见面就装出一副这种样子，他倒也不必和他客气。

唰。  
王一博伸出手，直接拉开了眼前遮掩着的帘子，那股甘甜中混合着青草气的香味瞬间飘散在周遭的空气中，包裹得王一博快要窒息，他看到马车最里面的毯子下，有一团影子蜷缩着在瑟瑟发抖，还不停发出压抑的，极细的喘息声。  
王一博一个抬腿，直接跳上了马车，跻身进了帘子后面的马车内，马车一晃，毯子里的人似乎发现了有人进来，整个人蜷缩得更紧，抖得像筛子一样厉害。  
“怎么回事？”王一博压抑着在这个密闭小空间里，被香味笼罩的那种不安和焦躁感，靠近了缩成一团的肖战，直接伸手过去，想要扯开他头上的毯子。

一下，没有扯开，毯子下的人像较劲一样用力地往下拉着。

“你到底在搞什么？！”终于，王一博彻底失去了耐心，他猛地用力，唰地就把盖在肖战身上的毯子拉了下来。  
“你……”

原本要说出口的愤怒，在看到肖战的那一刻，全数都被堵了回去。王一博发现令他一直心神不宁的香味，竟然是从肖战身上发出来的，这个人头发散乱在额前，整个人侧躺着全身都在抖，看向王一博的眼神失焦一般，还带着恐慌，嘴唇被他自己咬得出了血印，一双眼也是通红通红地，似乎是刚刚痛苦得哭过。

肖战真的觉得自己要疯掉了，原本带的抑制发情期的药物，遇上驿站潮湿，药效被损坏了一大半，他们比原本计划抵达王府的时间，也晚了一天半，导致他在马车上就直接发情了。  
从十六岁第一次发现自己是这种omega体质，到今天，肖战做过无数努力想要摆脱，但最终除了不停地吃对身体有害的抑制药物，别无他法。

这样的体质若是在一个女子身上，那便是数一数二的人中极品，定是会有千万的男人来追捧，可肖战是个男人啊，他生性内敛，原本对于男女之事就知之甚少，却没料到自己生来是如此特殊的体质，这注定要被人牵制和掌控的体质。

掩盖信息素香气的毯子被王一博掀开，肖战瞬间就闻到了来自王一博身上同样浓厚的气味，是和自己完全不一样，但带着致命吸引力的雄性气息。  
他惊恐地想要躲闪，却发现王一博似是发现了什么奇怪的事，压着他的一条腿让他无法动弹。  
“呜。”肖战说不出话，呜咽着发出求饶一般的喊声，伸出手无力地推王一博，可只是手指碰到了对方的手侧，肖战就忍不住要叫出声，只是这样不痛不痒的碰一下，他就感觉自己的后穴不断地在往外涌着淫液，发情期的淫液信息素味道极重，整个香气又重了几层。

他太害怕了，从第一次发情期，他都是靠着药物和把自己关起来度过，即便异常痛苦，但至少不需要承受被人占有的失控。  
可现在，王一博全身散发着一股彻底的吸引力，半压在他身上，在这个狭小的空间里，肖战觉得自己快要崩溃了，所有的抑制药物都失效了，他不知道该怎么办，捂着脸不敢睁开眼睛，眼泪从指尖渗出来。

“看着我。”手被王一博从面前摆开，直接按到了头两侧，肖战不得不被迫对上王一博锐利的双眼。“你发情了？你是omega体质？”  
肖战没有丝毫力气挣扎，他绝望地摇了摇头，又傻乎乎地点了点头，自己也不知道自己想要表达什么，被王一博按住的手腕像着了火，烫得肖战心里发慌，身体深处传来的空虚感冲得他失去理智，后穴的瘙痒快把他逼疯了。  
他哭红了眼，看着身上的人，想要他点什么，但是又害怕他做什么。

王一博看着在自己身下扭动的肖战，被痛苦逼出的眼泪从他失神的双眼流出，一张脸红得似要渗出血，脖子扬得高高的，嘴里发出轻轻重重的喘息声，还有那些不停地他身体里散发出来的香气。  
太美了，怎么会有这么美的人，王一博从不觉得自己是一个欲望强烈的人，即便是随房的小倌，称得上艳绝京城的美色，他也从没沉迷其中过。

可现在，他看着这样带着一丝绝望美感的肖战，体内升腾出一股强烈的占有欲来。王一博低下头，凑到肖战耳边，若有似无地磨蹭了一下他的耳朵。  
“既然表少爷这么难过，那不如让我来帮帮你吧。”  
“不，不要。”肖战吓得挣扎起来，却因为全身无力，拗不过王一博，他不想就这样让人占了自己的身体，不想成为一个依赖男人的人，可他的身体深处，却像着了魔，被王一博触碰过的每一寸肌肤，都在叫嚣着舒服和美妙。

脖子被王一博粗暴地舔过，信息素最浓烈的地方又痒又舒适，肖战双腿被压在王一博身体两侧，分得开开的，一条腿被王一博从脚踝一路抚摸到大腿根部，抖得立不起来。  
“没和男人做过？”王一博边舔着肖战胸前的亮点，左右用嘴唇来回蹭，蹭得肖战呜呜咽咽。  
“没有。”

男人粗糙的手抚摸过肖战细腻的腰部，顺着直接揉到了他的后臀，与自己的手触感完全不同，王一博的手又大，还带着一些因为骑马练剑长出来的茧，每一下抚摸都让肖战体内渗出更多的淫液，香气也愈发的浓烈。  
“好香。”王一博用鼻子在肖战耳后蹭了蹭，用力吸了一口，抬起肖战的一条腿，直接把肿胀的肉棒插了进去。  
肖战第一次被男人进入身体，王一博惊人的尺寸直接粗暴地撑开了他从未经人事的后穴，即便有之前的淫液润滑，却也还是痛得肖战再次哭出了声。

”看来是真的没有和男人做过啊。”王一博拉起肖战挡在眼前的一只手，强迫他看着自己，下体缓缓动了起来，这种轻重似乎还不够，王一博又用力往里面顶弄了几下，把肖战顶得头都快撞到马车的木板。

怎么这么紧这么热。  
下体被肖战温润的后穴紧紧包裹住，整根都浸在肖战的淫液里，湿润却又极其紧致的触感，让王一博也爽得快忍不住，因为第一次，肖战紧张得只要王一博一动，他就会夹一下，还带着哭腔一下喊着好舒服一下喊着不要，这副淫荡又委屈的样子，好几次都让王一博快射出来。

没多久，肖战彻底适应了王一博，他感觉到后穴里的敏感点被不停地戳弄，灭顶的快感要让他昏过去了，他抱着王一博的脖子，努力不叫出声来，感受到王一博的粗大在自己的后穴进进出出，把整片毯子都打湿。

“和我做爱舒服吗？”王一博拉过肖战，一边亲着他一边突然开口问道。  
“呜呜，舒服，用力……”肖战被干得没了心智，像一个荡妇一样坐在王一博身上，疯狂扭动着。他第一次知道，原来发情期那种控制不住的肉体反应，一旦被满足，的确是药物所不能比拟的，全身心，扩张到每一个毛孔的舒缓和快感。  
“知道为什么和我做爱这么爽吗？”王一博似乎还不放弃，把肖战一个翻身又压到了身下，嘴唇贴着他的额头，喘着粗气，巨物用力顶弄着肖战冒着水的后穴。  
“因为，我是alpha。”像是随便说出今天天气一样，王一博轻描淡写地说出这句话，肖战突然全身绷紧，一句巨大的酥麻顺着连接的地方，从脊椎直冲头顶，他控制住尖叫着高潮了，王一博也被他夹得实在忍不住，射进了他的体内。

雨又下了起来，噼里啪啦打在马车顶上，肖战身上的香味渐渐褪去，却留下的全是王一博身上体液的麝香味。肖战缓缓转过头，似是第一次认真看清王一博，只见他衣冠整齐，刚刚不过是掀开了下身的衣服，坐在旁边看着全身潮红的自己，带着笑开了口。

“我倒不知道，表姨家藏着你这么好的宝物。”

tbc


	3. 度残春 03

京城，王家大宅。

“这可真是富贵人家啊。”老陈站在正厅里，正在等着王夫人的接见。  
他从马车上摇摇晃晃得快要睡着，一个多时辰才总算到了王府。刚一下车，就被王府的华丽给 震撼住了，肖家在徐城已经算是大户人家了，吃穿用度哪样不是顶好，可今天到了这里，老陈才觉得自己真是井底之蛙。

“大少爷回来了！”门口的仆人进来通报，老陈想到少爷也在这辆马车里，赶紧跟着跑去了门口，刚到门口，他就看到那个拉车的仆人把少爷扶了出来。  
“少爷，您还好吗？”老陈小跑过去，从仆人手里接过了肖战，紧张地看着他。肖战点了点头，没有讲话，手还有点微微颤抖，脸还发着红润，抓着老陈。

“哎呀，这是小战吗？”老陈还想要多说几句，就被后面的女声打断了话头，肖战抬起头，就看到一个穿着雍容华贵的妇人朝自己急步走了过来。  
“表姨好。”肖战迎上去，扶住了王夫人，妇人刚刚一靠近肖战，似乎要说点什么，眼泪就哗地流了出来。  
“好好好，我多少年没见到你和你母亲了，她，她……”  
话说到后来，已经是泣不成声，想起了许多当年和肖夫人一起上学堂的回忆，话说不出口，只能一下一下来回轻拍着肖战的手背，似在安慰他，也在安慰自己。  
“表姨别哭了，我母亲走得很安详，她病了那么多年，多亏您每年给她送药材，您的恩情，我不会忘记的。”肖战也被这场面弄得红了眼，却死死憋住，轻声细语地安抚着王夫人。

两个人搀扶着，站在院子前，相视无语，肖战低着头，也不知道说什么好。原本想要说一些振奋人心的话，比如自己一定会好好经营母亲留下的香料铺子，做出一番事业，可话到了嘴边，想起自己的身体状况，他又觉得什么都说不出口。

“母亲，外面风大，进屋去吧。”

身后传来一个低沉的男声，肖战一震，身体不由自主地略微僵硬了起来，王一博绕过他，径直走到了王夫人身侧，从肖战手里接过了他的母亲。  
“一博回来了，刚刚是你去接的小战吗？你们俩见过了吧？”王夫人看到儿子，眼底的悲伤总算是散开了一些，笑着就要拉他们俩认识。  
“嗯，已经和肖战表哥打过招呼了。”王一博目不斜视，看都没有看肖战一眼，接着说：“天色已晚，有什么话明天再说吧，我看肖战表哥也累了。  
”好好，那一博你安排一下小战和陈管家的住处，下午的时候我已经吩咐人把西厢……”  
“母亲，不用操心了，肖战表哥住在我东厢别院就好，那边安静，我刚刚已经派人收拾出来了。”王一博没让他母亲把话说话，打断了话头。  
“行，离你近点也好。”王夫人转身面向肖战，一脸温柔：“小战啊，你这个表弟虽然不成气候，但是在经营商铺这一块，还算做出了一些名堂，我记得你说想在京城开店，有什么需要就直接和他说，一家人不必客气。”  
“谢谢表姨。”肖战低着头，不再做声。

“母亲，您回去休息吧，我会好好安顿他们的。”  
“行，那小战，明天我再来看你，你今天好好休息，一路上辛苦了。”王夫人点了点头，又嘱咐了几句家长里短，一定要照顾好之类的话，带着丫鬟转身回了自己的院子。

肖战感觉一道目光一直徘徊在自己的身上，盯得他浑身发热，他不敢抬头，因为他知道，只要抬起头就会对上王一博那双锐利的眼睛。刚刚在马车里的经历像是一场梦，肉体上的美梦，却是灵魂上的噩梦，他怕多看一眼，就会被吞噬。  
“表哥，我们走吧。”王一博不以为然，看了肖战一会儿，转过身，带着一旁的仆人，领着他们往自己住的东厢走去。

老陈的住所在东厢院子外面的一个小宅，而肖战却是住在了王一博的东厢里面，西侧的一个房间里，据收拾的仆人说，这个房间从没有人住过，一博少爷平时也不用，一直空着，床铺和一些家具都是刚刚添置的。

桌上的烛光明明灭灭闪动着，肖战站在门口，看着坐在桌边悠闲地喝着茶的男人，他刻意保持了一些距离，不想离他太近。  
“时候不早了，一博少爷还不回房休息吗？”  
“表哥，你翻脸还真是比翻书都快，下午我们俩可还是刚刚……”  
“你不要再说了！”肖战知道他要说什么，怒声呵斥住了他，拳手在身侧捏得紧紧地，看着眼前这个一脸玩世不恭的男人，再想起下午和这个人在马车里是如何颠鸾倒凤，羞愤一股脑涌上心头。  
“你对我发什么火？”王一博站起来，慢慢走到了肖战跟前，烛光被他的身体盖上了一层硕大的阴影，笼罩着肖战。他试图往后退两步，却没料到刚刚迈出脚，就被王一博一把抓住，扯到了他跟前。

又是那股充满了侵犯的气味，从王一博身上散发出来。  
肖战有些腿软，他恨不得拔腿就逃，可王一博力气很大，就这么一拽，他根本无力逃脱。  
“你知道为什么我要把你安排在我的院子吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“我怕你发情的时候，没人管。”  
“唔……”人突然被按在了墙壁上，感觉双腿之间被顶进了男人的膝盖，一只手顺着背后滑到臀上，轻轻一揉，揉得肖战全身发软，顺着墙壁就往下滑。

“要不这样吧，表哥，我们做个交易。”王一博双手扶住肖战，靠在自己怀里，舌头轻轻舔着他耳后隐隐约约还散发着信息素的腺体，“你把肖家香料的配方慢慢教会给我，我每次都帮你熬过发情期，如何？”  
“你休想！”肖战一听到香料配方四个字，立刻警惕了起来。这是肖家能够安身立命的东西，是他父母花了数十年心血的累积，如是轻易给了他人，从此怕是肖家商铺都再也没有立足之本。更何况是王一博这样冷血无情的商人，他在徐城见过太多想要骗配方的人，也太清楚这些人骗到之后，会如何残酷。

“不给就不给，你凶什么？”王一博意外地没有生气，还是好言好语地说着话，抱着肖战的手也没有松开半分，“表哥你不教我制香也没事，我还是会帮你熬过发情期的，毕竟，像你这样的体质，也只有我这样的人操你，你才能满足。”

啪。  
王一博突然松开手，肖战一个没站稳，顺着墙壁跌落到了地上，王一博蹲了下来，凑近了肖战，没有再碰到，只是来回盯着他盯了好一会儿，眼神像是豺狼虎豹一般。  
“以后不要在别人面前露出这种惊慌绝望的样子，实在是太可怜，太……”王一博顿了一下，伸出手指抚摸了一下肖战的嘴唇，用力按了下去：“太淫荡了。”  
说罢，他站起身，离开了肖战的房间，空留下坐在地上失神的肖战。

窗外的月光一点点洒在窗沿上，烛光趁着夜风闪烁着光芒，京城的初春还有一些露气，肖战跌坐在地上，觉得全身都发冷。  
这股寒意并非被王一博恐吓，更多的是来自他自己，他发现，仅仅是刚刚被王一博抱住那么一会儿，他已经有身体反应，裤子湿了一大块，双腿都在发抖。

只是下午那么一次，居然有这样强大的效果，能够让肖战坚持了数十年的克制，分崩离析。他皱起眉头，捂住脸，躲在了烛光照不到的地方。

王一博走出去后，旁边就跟上来一个男人，他站在王一博身边，等着他吩咐。王一博回头看了一眼身后的屋子，低声道：“派个人盯着他，有什么事直接和我通报，不必惊动母亲。”  
“是，少爷。”

肖战坐在书桌前，揉着太阳穴，觉得脑子都要炸了。  
老陈坐在一边喝着茶，从回来到现在就一直没停过，一直在感叹着王家是如何家大业大，一博少爷一个人掌管着王家所有的生意，是如何的风生水起，年少有为。  
“少爷，刚刚早上，我去了一下他们附近的商铺，做丝绸的那家店，还没开门，就已经有好几个府上的丫鬟在排着队了，就等着买王家的缎子做春衣呢。”  
“嗯。”肖战翻了一页书，敷衍了几句。  
“要是王夫人和一博少爷真的能咱们在京城开一家香料铺子，我看势头一定比在徐城更好，这里的人有钱，更愿意花钱，咱们的香料又是数一数二的好。”老陈说着兴奋了起来。

太太走之后的这一年，肖家过得并不好，少爷的性格太内敛，不爱与人交道，他一个下人也没有资格出去张罗。  
最开始的那段时间，还有一些与老爷太太往来甚密的旧友，会时不时帮衬一下，可少爷是个冷淡的性子，即便受了人恩惠，也顶多是送点礼嘴上几句感谢，再多的也没有了。

之前老爷的好友，徐城最大银铺的张家，倒是看在两家情分上，想要讲一门亲事，对方是张家的三小姐，刚刚十六岁，虽谈不上国色天香，但也是大家闺秀，可少爷宁愿翻了脸，也抵死不肯见一面，弄得张老爷面子上挂不上，嘴上说着肖少爷高攀不起，私下却再也没有和肖家有过多的往来。  
想到这里，老陈又忍不住了。  
“少爷，不是我多嘴，我知道你不喜欢京城，若是当初你不那么果断拒了张家的亲事，我们又怎么需要跋山涉水，寄人篱下，你啊，就是太倔了。”  
“老陈，这件事你就不要再提了，我是不会娶亲的。”肖战听到他又提这档子事，合上了书，一脸严肃地看向他。  
“少爷，你都26了，这在徐城早就是做父亲的年纪了。”老陈从小看着肖战长大，虽说身份是仆人，但他也知道，肖战一直把他当叔叔看待，也从不会藏什么心里话。“你看一博少爷，才20岁，据说排着队来说亲的媒人，都要把王家的门槛踩烂了。”

听到他提起王一博，肖战不知怎么心里一阵烦躁，他站起来，看着老陈：“老陈，我和他不一样。”  
“少爷，你这个倔脾气，我真的担心会害了你啊。哎。”老陈看出肖战有些不高兴，絮絮叨叨了一句，倒是住了嘴，没再往下讲，“我出去给你准备点吃的吧。”  
“辛苦你了，老陈。”肖战重新翻开了书，埋了下头。老陈看着自己少爷，无奈地叹了口气，摇了摇头，退了出去。  
等老陈彻底离开后，肖战放下了书，走到了软榻旁边，他觉得有些累了。自从住进了王家，他这几天白天都被王夫人叫去叙旧，老人家说着说着就会哭起来，肖战也会想起自己的母亲，以及幼时逝世，几乎从未谋面的父亲，心情也一直都处于低谷的状态，就连食欲也一蹶不振。

想起刚刚老陈说的话，他心里怎么会不明白，老陈每一句都是对的，若是他能够像一个正常男人那样，他怎么会不愿意重振旗鼓，把父母一辈子心血的香料铺子弄得有声有色，可他怎么能？  
依靠着药物才能苟活的身体，根本无法与女子交合的体质，他这样残缺的人，怎么敢去辜负别家女子的一生？更何况，他本身对情爱就淡泊，常年服药让他几乎丧失了对情欲的期待。

如果可以，他真恨不得找个山洞躲起来，躲上一辈子，让自己这副身体再也不必苟延残喘。但若是如此，肖家就真的没了，他没脸面对父母，没脸面对照顾了肖家两代人，终身未娶的老陈。  
逃避有时候是最简单直接的办法，可也是最难的一条路。

“你在想什么？”突然，一个声音从头顶传来，肖战一惊，发现不知不觉中，王一博居然站在了自己的软榻前。他是什么时候走进来的，居然没有意识到。  
“没什么。”肖战从软榻上坐直了些，下意识往后靠了靠，他不愿意与王一博多说什么。  
“我发现你很喜欢出神，刚刚我站在这里好一会儿了，你却都没有发现我。”王一博看出肖战的躲闪，倒也不在意，笑着说到。  
“你想说什么？这么晚有什么事吗？”肖战原本就心烦意乱，不想多聊。  
“你就连上次和我在马车上做那档子事，也出神了呢。”王一博似乎没有听到他的问话，自顾自的说了起来。  
“可以不要再提了吗？”肖战终于被他激怒，没好气的瞪着他。他发现王一博今天换了一身行头，头发披了下来，看着没了白天的严肃，王一博身子突地往前一凑，把肖战逼到了软榻上，呼吸喷在他脸上。  
又是那股味道，太可怕了，肖战心里叫嚣着要逃开，去路被王一博挡住，他只能不断缩到软榻最里面。  
“你对你的第一个男人，就这样？”王一博看着肖战憋红的脸，知道他肯定又想起了马车里的事，心里顿时觉得有些快意。  
其实王一博并不是缺这种事的人，肖战虽然滋味的确无上美好，但他从小就被各种美色簇拥，年少的时候没少和死党去喝花酒，不过是一场春情，还真不至于次次都提。  
王一博发现，每一次他稍微提到，肖战的反应就会非常强烈，虽然他知道肖战的体质特殊，并且自己是他第一个男人，可王一博再怎么也没如此无聊和空闲，需要顶着一件事一直提。  
关键是，肖战那副想要当没发生过一样的态度，让王一博觉得莫名的烦躁。

想撕掉他的假面具。  
这种情绪一旦上来，他就忍不住说一些折磨肖战的话，越是不想听，他越要讲，像叫着劲一样。  
肖战或许是第一次知道王一博，可王一博却不是，他从小顽劣，父亲还在世时，总是会拿他和肖战比较，说母亲闺蜜肖姨母家的独子，性格温和，上进好学，私塾里的老师个个都称赞，每年春节时，还会特地寄他写的春联差人送来道贺。

王一博虽不会读书，但自小生得一副好脑袋瓜子，还在私塾的时候就做起了同学的生意，赚了不少有钱少爷的银子，原本洋洋得意地想要和父亲炫耀，却好生挨了一顿打。  
王家老爷虽然自己经商，却始终希望自己儿子能够有学问，做个读书人，圆满自己从未进过私塾的心愿，那一次打得王一博躺了七天，还不准别人探望他。他母亲不忍心，偷偷跑来看他，一边抹泪一边恨铁不成钢地骂，还时不时提几句肖家的表哥，说老爷就希望王一博成为那样的人。

可现在，王一博看着眼前缩成一团，受惊得像小兔子又一脸倔强的人，觉得可笑极了。这就是自己父亲母亲嘴里口口声声有出息的表哥，就这样吗？  
想起自己小时候的未曾谋面的榜样，居然是一个缺了男人就会发病，在自己身下被操得哭天喊地的人，他就莫名产生出膨胀感。

“我是来和你说，我明日要出城半个月，你有什么需要直接找那天拉马车的少年，他叫宁溪。”  
肖战看着王一博突然一本正经起来，有些不适应，愣了好一会儿，才点了点头。  
王一博看着肖战，自己都没反应过来，身体已经直接扑了过去，按住了肖战，把他按在了软榻上。  
“你，干嘛？”肖战恐惧地看着他，双手挣扎不断。  
“不干嘛。”  
说着，王一博亲了上去，他确实没有干嘛，双手老老实实地按着肖战，没有触碰其他的地方，只是嘴唇不断咬着肖战，咬得他喊疼，亲着亲着，王一博的舌头从肖战微张的嘴唇里伸了进去，舌头卷着他的舌头，轻轻舔着。  
“该死，怎么这么香？”王一博其实也没有打算要亲肖战，只是当他意识过来，就成了这样，肖战的嘴唇非常柔软细腻，舔起来还有一股甜甜的味道，湿答答的舌头滑得不行，腺体还不断涌出浓烈的信息素香味，刺激得王一博一下子就硬了。

肖战也不好过，他被王一博占有之后，体内挤压了这么多年的信息素全数爆发，只要靠近对方，肉体就会不受控制地分泌淫液，全身燥热。原本盖在他腿上的毯子，被王一博压着扯也扯不动，他想要挣扎，想要推开王一博喊他滚出去，可身体完全不受控制，嘴唇配合着王一博的舔咬，双手勾到了对方的脖子上，瘙痒的下体和后穴不停地在软榻上扭动，磨蹭，却怎么都还不够。

王一博亲得投入，闭着眼睛耳边全是身下肖战的淫叫和喘息，一下下像下蛊一样，扎进王一博的心里，他再也忍耐不住，一把掀开隔在两个人中间的毯子，手伸进了肖战的裤子里，手指按压着他的后穴，按得淫水直流。  
激烈的吻一刻也没有停下来，肖战勾着王一博的手紧紧地不松开，对方身上的信息素气味太疯狂了，扑面而来，让肖战快要窒息，仅仅是闻到王一博身上alpha的信息素雄性气味，肖战就觉得自己快要高潮了一样。被王一博一路舔到的每一寸肌肤，都在逼着他回忆在逼仄的马车里，被王一博破了身子时那种绝妙的快感，顾不得前一秒还在针锋相对，肖战颤抖着张开腿，让王一博一路舔到了最私密的地方，后穴不断收缩着，却也控制不住地往外冒水，最敏感的地方被轻轻舔过，肖战抖得快要疯掉，扬起脖子尖叫着喘气，仿佛要窒息。  
他伸出同样发着抖的双手，去抚摸舔着自己后穴的王一博，手插进他的头发里，呜咽着不知道自己在喊些什么，安静地房间里王一博舔着自己后穴，啪嗒啪嗒的口水声，一下下打进肖战的灵魂深处，逼得他不得好死。  
“好香，你怎么这里都这么香，太骚了。”舔着肖战后穴的王一博，也要被那浓郁的信息素香气给逼得喘不过气来，肖战刻意压抑的浪叫和全身每一个毛孔散发出来omega独有的香气，像一剂剂春药一般，不断地打进王一博的体内。

太羞耻了，从没想到这个地方还会被舔，肖战被舔得缺氧了一般，大张着嘴巴用力呼吸，生怕自己一不小心就这样死去。

“我忍不住了。”王一博抬起头，嘴边还残留着口水和肖战后穴渗出的淫液，直接把爆着青筋粗大的肉棒捅进了肖战的体内，一秒的迟疑也没有，直接就用力前后抽插起来，每一下都退到龟头处，再用力插进去，似要把肖战捅穿。  
王一博低头张开咬住肖战的乳头，咬得红肿不堪，痛楚和快感一瞬间涌到后脑勺，涨得肖战头皮发麻，他死死抱住王一博，抬起屁股，用力蹭上去，软软的臀肉贴在王一博的小腹上，毛发扫在上面，微微的刺痛感让肖战内心燃起别样的满足。

两个人的体液顺着毯子一直浸到软榻的垫子上，肖战扭得像一条蛇一样，王一博把他的腿抬得高高的，放在自己肩膀上，这个姿势进得更深，直接顶到了肖战的生殖腔入口，那种遍布全身的酥麻感像海水一样袭来，他尖叫着像王一博伸出手去。  
他害怕了，因为这个特殊体质，他看过非常多的书，他明白即便和王一博做这种事，只要他不标记自己，不捅破生殖腔，那么自己就还是安全的。  
可现在，王一博像怪物一样的肉棒就抵在自己生殖器入口处，只要他再用力一些，就会捅破那层膜，不能再让他用这个姿势。

“怎么了？”王一博看着肖战张开了眼，颤颤巍巍超自己伸出双手。  
“抱，抱我，呜呜……”肖战声音细不可闻。  
“什么？”王一博停了下来，低下头去听肖战说话。  
“想要你抱抱我。”肖战终于一股脑说了出来，说完就羞愤地闭上了眼睛，不敢再看王一博。  
“我倒不知道，你在床上这么会撒娇。”王一博笑着放下他的一条腿，俯下身一把搂住了肖战，亲着他的嘴唇，重新用力顶弄起来。  
肖战摇着头，感觉那根东西在自己体内疯狂的进出，他抱住王一博的脖子，和他一起沉浸无边无际的情欲之中。  
桌上的烛光燃尽了，房间陷入一片黑暗，月光朦朦胧胧的透过窗户纸照进来，照在两句交叠的翻滚的肉体上。

这场情事一直到了后半夜才结束，两个人从软榻上滚下来，王一博又把肖战丢到了床上，最后还把他按在了书桌前又做了一次，每一次都疯狂得像着了魔，直到最后王一博再也射不出任何东西，肖战也几乎失去意识，才终于作罢。  
肖战躺在床上，感觉王一博一只手还搂着自己，两个人渐渐平息下来之后，这样暧昧的姿势让肖战有些不适，他轻轻挪开了一些。  
气氛很奇怪，虽然看不清对方的脸，但肖战感觉到王一博侧过头在看着自己。  
“要不。”突然他感觉王一博一个翻身，压到了自己身上。  
“要不什么？”肖战不知道他要干嘛，用手推了推他，可刚刚的情事太激烈，他已经没有一丝力气。  
”要不，我标记你吧。”王一博的手指慢慢摸上了肖战脖子后面的腺体，一点点划过，“被我一个人操，好过被无数男人操吧？再说，我看你也挺享受的”。

黑暗中，肖战看不清王一博的脸，他听着他低沉的声音，若无其事地说出这句话，像是听到了什么极其恐怖的东西，肖战控制不住的抖了起来。


	4. 度残春 04

04

王一博离开京城之后，肖战总算能够拥有一些平静。  
原本说着只去半个月，但遇上了什么事，一去就是两个月整，除了每隔几日，在午膳的时候准点给王夫人送来的书信，这个人像突然隐去了一般。

京城的春天，与徐城不太一样，徐城更靠南一些，春天来得早，桃花也开得早，每到初春的时候，徐城的桃园总是会开得格外美艳，一树一树的桃花姹紫嫣红得很。而京城的初春，仿佛还停留在冬天，未见树叶的新芽，更不要提什么桃花了。  
肖战站在王家的院子里，看着庭院里那几颗掉光了叶子，光秃秃的树，心里突然想念起徐城自家小院的那两棵桃树来。  
也不知道今年是不是还开得那么美。

从徐城离开，到京城，已经快两个月了，肖战每天住在王家，衣食住行和之前的比较，倒是有增无减的奢华，因为王夫人的偏爱和照顾，下人对他也是和对主子一样，毕恭毕敬，就连老陈也被好生照顾着，不需要再做一些下人的活。  
但肖战心里终归明白，即便再像个主子，他也不是这家的主子，一段时间还好，若是长久以往下去，难免招人白眼。

“诶，翠蛾，你又煎药了啊？”前面走来两个年轻丫鬟，肖战站在院子的另一侧，她们并没有看到。  
“对啊，给那个表少爷煎的，他每天都要服药呢。”端着药罐子的那个点了点头，把手里的药罐子换了一个方向。  
“这什么药啊，真难闻，一股烧焦的味道。”旁边端着水果的丫鬟，凑近闻了闻，一脸嫌弃地赶紧躲开了些。  
“谁知道啊，我只是按照那个老管家给的药包煎，你是不知道，这药煎第一道的时候，味道更难闻，可恶心了。”  
“哎，你说那个表少爷，也不知道哪里好，夫人这么疼他。”  
“是啊，他除了性格温和点，也没有别的用处了，看着也不像传说中肖家香铺继承人的样子啊。”翠蛾顿了顿，“但他长得是真的好看，比女人都好看。”  
“好看有什么用啊，又不是女人。要真是个女人倒还好，直接让夫人定了这门亲事，嫁给我们少爷当少奶奶得了，省得还要给他开什么香料铺子，这不是费我们少爷时间嘛。”旁边的丫鬟提到自家少爷，声音突然提高了一些，似是不爽。  
“你小声些，一提到一博少爷你就没完了，我看你才想做少奶奶呢。”  
“哎呀，你少胡说！”少女羞红了脸，伸出手就去拍翠蛾，翠蛾闪了一下，咳了咳。“还不快去送药，一会儿凉了，我去给夫人送水果了，晚点再说啊。”

肖战站在院子旁边，听着两个小丫鬟打闹着远去，心里扯起一股苦涩，寄人篱下就是如此，即便人前对你万般尊敬，该说的闲言碎语一句不会落下。  
傍晚的寒气格外重，京城比徐城天黑得要早很多，每天到了下午五六点，天色已经全然暗了下来，暮色就像阴影一样笼罩着肖战。  
他不喜欢这里，不喜欢京城。

看着眼前荒凉的树，他心里暗自下了决定：一定要赶紧把铺子开起来，然后带着老陈回去。  
只要能够让香料铺子有起色，他就可以招人来负责，对于他来说，人生活着的唯一信念，也就剩下这个了 - 重整肖家的生意。

等肖战回到房间时，翠蛾已经在门外等了一会儿，看到他走过来，笑着迎了上去。翠蛾虽说是个嘴碎的姑娘，但是对肖战却也没有特别大的敌意，只是觉得这个人性子冷淡得很。  
“肖战少爷，您今天的药给您熬好了，趁热喝了吧？”翠蛾跟着肖战进门，把药放到了桌上，给他吹了吹。  
“嗯，多谢翠蛾姑娘了。”肖战点了点头，端起药直接灌了下去，苦涩的味道一下子涌到喉咙口，顶得他皱了一下眉头，平复了一会儿，他转过头看向翠蛾：“今天你也辛苦了，早点回去吃点东西休息吧，我这边没事。”  
“好，那肖战少爷您有什么事就吩咐，我就在前头的外院丫鬟房里，您也早点休息。”说着翠蛾就退了出去，走到一半，她突然想起什么，又退了回来，“肖战少爷，您要吃桃子吗？今年的春桃，刚刚摘下树的呢。”  
“京城哪来的春桃？这不是南方才有的吗？”肖战一愣，反问出口。  
“哎呀，我们一博少爷不是去南边办事了吗，昨天托人快马加鞭送了好几大箱子春桃回府，夫人那边有很多，您要吃，我给你洗了切好送来呀。”  
“那有劳了。”  
“好，您等着哈。”说着，翠蛾就退出了房间，去给肖战弄桃子了。

肖战并不饿，只是他听到春桃，想起了自己的家乡，总觉得能吃上一口从家乡那边送来的东西，也算是能了却一些思乡之情，以及在京城无边的孤独感。  
没多久，翠蛾就端着一盘洗干净，切好的春桃回来了，交代了几句不要吃太多，就离开了。肖战看着这一盘嫣红中带着一些雪白的桃子，觉得格外的亲切，春桃特有的清甜香气慢慢在空气里散开，把刚刚那股难以下咽的抑制剂药味，给冲淡了许多。  
一下子，肖战的心情开朗了起来。

他伸出手，正要去拿半块切好的桃子，指尖碰到的时候，凉凉地还带着水意，触感软软的。  
突然他不知道怎么，脑子里想到王一博在马车里那天下午，一边顶弄着他一边啃着他的后颈说：“真香真甜，像桃子一样。”

轰地一下，肖战的手指像触到了毒物，猛地就缩了回来，他站起来，试图要做点什么其他事，让王一博从自己脑子里散去，可不管他站着坐着，还是开窗点灯，王一博的样子在他的脑子里越来越清晰，清晰得就像在他面前一样。

身体深处渐渐升腾起一股奇怪的感觉，肖战捂住嘴巴跌坐到软榻上，双腿不断地往里夹紧，裤裆与大腿内侧的摩擦感像着火一般，热得他难受，身体的肌肤宛如被蚂蚁爬过，细细密密地发着痒，却又不知道怎么挠，恐惧瞬间占满了他的心头。

不要，不要发情。  
算着日子，已经快两个月了，他常规的发情期也是快到了，原本以为在王家按时吃药，生活规律，发情期能够缓解一些，甚至是可以拖的更久，可他没料到，说来就来，完全不讲道理。  
后穴的瘙痒让他逐渐开始失控，全身都发着软地往软榻上滑到，一点力气也没有，浑身软得像一潭春水，腺体的信息素疯狂地开始往外散发着香气，混着房间里春桃的香味，浓烈得叫人睁不开眼。

肖战被情欲折磨得失去了理智，他知道，一旦被男人破了身，药物根本没有任何的抑制作用，他狠狠地抽了自己一巴掌，试图甩开脑子里的各种画面，可他发现，无论怎样的自虐，都不再起到丝毫的作用。作为一个这样的体质，一旦尝过一次男人的滋味，尤其还是绝对互补的alpha的滋味，也就意味着再也没有回头的路。  
头撞到软榻的横栏上，撞得他生疼，一只手顺着自己的裤头伸进去，在自己不断冒着淫液的后穴口来回摩擦着，他扯过旁边的毯子，想要盖住忍不住发出叫声的自己，可毯子扯过来盖到头上的那一瞬间，他身体的反应变得更加强烈。  
那毯子上，还残留着之前和王一博欢爱时，他信息素的气味和两个体液的味道，一下子扑面而来，攻击得肖战无处可逃，原本就在脑中时不时闪现的王一博，一下子变得更加具象，压在自己身上凶狠操着自己的模样，低下头亲着自己笑的样子，逼哭了肖战。  
他把毯子夹到双腿中，咬住毯子的一个角，用湿润的臀部来回蹭着，仿佛是王一博用他的手在抚摸着自己的淫穴，毯子上的味道缓解了一些他的痛苦，可下一个瞬间，劈头盖脸而来的，是更强烈的欲望，想要被男人狠狠插入的欲望。  
“呜呜……呜呜……”用毯子的一角裹住两只手指，模拟着交合抽插的姿势，往自己软糯的后穴捅进去，带着王一博信息素的毛毯，轻轻地摩擦过肖战的内壁，直到体内被那强烈的雄性信息素所占据。迷迷糊糊之中，肖战仿佛看到了王一博，精壮的身体附在自己身上，信息素的气味一阵阵袭来，又舒服又撩人，对方笑得意味深长，一边操得自己淫水直流，一边问他喜不喜欢被我操？  
”喜欢，喜欢你操我，啊啊……我不行了。”

浪叫中，肖战高潮了，跟随手指捅进后穴的毯子占满了他的高潮的淫水，软榻上也喷得到处都是，他像一个木偶一般，四肢无力，软瘫在塌子上，回过神来，眼前哪里有什么王一博，昏黄的烛光中，只有前面桌上一盘还滴着水的春桃。

太不可思议了。  
他刚刚居然一边叫着王一博，想着他操干自己的样子，一边自慰着高潮了。肖战从未想过，这具身体竟然是如此沉溺于情欲之事，提前喝了两个月的抑制剂宛如喝水，丝毫没有起到作用，甚至他现在已经泄过一次身子，却还是仍有无尽的空虚感，那种靠自己填不饱的感觉。  
他看着桌前王一博从南方送来的春桃，失了神，这到底算什么？自己家道中落，听母亲的遗嘱来投奔王家夫人，心里想着无论自己如何，肖家香铺一定要重整旗鼓。  
可现在倒好，满腔热血非但没有发挥作用，自己却在第一次见到王一博时，就失了身子给他。

但又能怪王一博什么呢？他并没有错。  
尽管嘴上对王一博冷漠刻薄，肖战心里很明白，若不是他，或许自己在马车里早就因为抑制药失效，抵抗不了发情自残甚至自杀了。无论是第一次还是之前的一次，他虽不主动，但也并没有半分不愿意，在情事之中，王一博给他的满足感，抵消了他身体很大一部分的痛苦。

太苦了，这样残缺不堪的身体，每一步都由不得自己，到底什么才会是尽头呢？  
肖战陷入了自我拉扯之中，他内心一股委屈与怨恨不知道该朝着谁，仰起头，眼泪从眼眶中滑落。

肖战浑浑噩噩地熬过了这一次的发情期，白天他吩咐翠蛾熬双份的药来抑制身上的信息素，晚上的时候他抱着那床毯子自慰，脑子里想着王一博，嘴上也叫着王一博的名字才能高潮。

等到发情期彻底过去，王一博也终于传来了说要回京的消息，说是马车出了问题，在旁边驿站休息一天，第二天早上才到王府。  
儿子离家快两个月，王夫人早就已经想儿子想得心疼，提前一天就开始要下人张罗，先是把他房间给打扫了两三遍，生怕落一点灰，又叫下人去东城排队买少爷最爱吃的熏鸡，买回来又说怕油腻，儿子赶路辛苦了吃了反胃。  
肖战白天跟着宁溪去王家的各种铺子学习，看这些铺子的实际运营情况，累积在京城开店的一些经验，到了傍晚就回来陪着王老太太说说话，看着她溢于言表的开心，肖战能够感觉她与王一博之间的母子情深，又想到了自己的母亲，难免心里会有些难过。

第二天早上，肖战是在一阵吵闹声中醒来的，他迷糊着睁开眼，发现天才蒙蒙亮，外面院子那头不知道在干什么，人生嘈杂。他起了身，套了个外衫，推开了窗户。  
靠近王一博那边的院子，有不少人站在，一群下人和丫鬟围在一起，正在往里面搬着什么东西，人群中有一个穿着白衣的年轻男子，看不太清面庞，但远远看过去，能感觉气质是极好的，带着一股仙气一般，头昂得高高的，在看着下人搬东西。  
肖战发现，东西是往王一博那间屋子搬的。

突然，他看到那一群丫鬟里，有翠蛾的身影，翠蛾似乎回过头看到了肖战在窗户里探出的头，拍了一下脑门，想起今天的药提前煎好，忘记端过去，和那个白衣男子行了个礼，赶紧往厨房走。没多久，肖战就听到有人在敲门，是翠蛾的声音，他从窗户边走过去，打开了房门，果不其然看到翠蛾端着一碗药，似是没睡醒的样子，看着自己。  
“肖战少爷，今天的药煎得有点早，不好意思啊，是一博少爷回来了，他还带了一个小少爷，说是要搬进他那间屋子的内屋，我们人不够，所以只能提前把您药煎好，中午还能搬东西呢。”翠蛾不好意思地解释道，把药碗递了过来。  
“嗯，知道了，辛苦你了。”肖战忍住了心里的疑问，接过翠蛾手里的碗。  
“诶，肖战少爷，你知道吗，这一次一博少爷带回来的这个小少爷，据说是南方番地的小王爷，权势可高了。”翠蛾倒是八卦，没等肖战开口，自顾自就和他说了起来。  
“哦。”肖战没怎么睡好，还泛着困，不是很想听，手里的药碗也有些烫，烫得他指尖一抖一抖的。

“翠蛾！在哪儿干嘛，快过来收东西了！”突地，前头的那一群人里，有个为首的大姐对着这边大喊了一句，招呼着翠蛾继续过去干活，瞬间那头聚集的一群人，都看向了肖战的房门口。  
肖战抬起头看过去，看到一个原本那个白衣男子的旁边，多了一个墨色的身影，直挺挺地站在那头，二十来米开外的距离，也看着肖战这头。  
是王一博。

隔着只拉开了半边的房门，肖战远远看到了这个两个月没见的男人，清晨的雾气还未散开，卷着寒气，肖战看不清楚王一博，王一博也看不太清楚肖战，只觉得站在门后的那个人，身子似乎又瘦弱了一些，端着一碗药，不知道在发什么呆。

“哪位是？”王一博身侧的白衣男子开了口，随着他的眼神看过去。  
“是我母亲闺蜜的儿子，叫肖战。”王一博收回了目光，轻描淡写的答道。  
“哦，是那个徐城肖家香铺的少爷吗？他们家的香料可是十足有名。”白衣男子了然地点了点头，一双黑乎乎的眼睛使劲朝肖战那头看过去。  
“嗯，他们家想要在京城开香铺，所以过来了，说是要在这边学点经验，然后找间铺子。”  
“这样啊，那你可要好好教教人家。”  
“晨少爷，我倒不知道你如此热心肠，管这么多。”王一博转过身，看着这个叫晨育的男人，他比晨育高大一些，站在他面前低头看着他，就像看一个小孩一样。  
“你突然凑这么近干嘛？不知道的还以为你要亲我呢。”晨育白了他一眼，倒是也没有退让，拿着手里扇子一挥，指着旁边的一箱子行囊，吩咐吓人抬进去。

“翠蛾！你发什么愣？”刚刚把翠蛾叫回来的，丫鬟房管事的丽姐拍了一下看王一博和晨育看得发呆的翠蛾。  
“丽姐，你觉不觉得，一博少爷和晨少爷好配啊……”  
“快去干你的活，少在这边发瘟。”丽姐用力敲了一下翠蛾的头，瞪了她一眼。

肖战回到房里，把药放到桌子上，脑子里全是刚刚看到王一博的样子，他眼神不是特别好，看不很仔细，但能看到他和那个白衣男子非常亲密。  
虽然没有人知道这个男子的来历，但京城民风开化，是出了名的，许多事在这里大家都见怪不怪，有钱人家别说是养个男人做随房的，就算是娶个男人做侧室，也是大有人在，无人议论。

这几日老陈都在账房那边，跟着王家管账的人学理账，很少过来找肖战，他一个人在屋里也不太出去，难得清闲的时间都拿来看书，可今天他突然觉得自己被关得有些久，胸口闷闷的，用过晚膳他就出去了。  
没什么地方可去，他想了一下，径直走向了王一博的书房，这个书房平时从不上锁，据下人说，一博少爷有交代，如果肖战想要进去看书，随时都行。这些日子，肖战的书都是从这间书房拿出来的，但他一次也没有在里面呆上超过半个时辰，倒不是别的，只是这里面王一博的气味太重，闻得他头发晕。

推开书房的门，肖战刚刚找到蜡烛，想要点起来，就听到门口传来了两个人的脚步声，一前一后，说着话，其中一个人是王一博，另一个人就是今天早上回来的那个男子。  
不想碰面。  
明明没有什么好躲的，肖战却已经闪到了书房最里面的一个屏风后面，这个屏风旁边就是墙壁，也没有书架，除非是特地走来，否则不会被发现。

隔着屏风，他感觉整个屋子亮堂了起来，王一博点燃了蜡烛，放到了书桌的中间，那个白衣男子自顾自走到了一个书架前，翻着上面的书籍。  
“你居然有这么多藏书，我记得你不是不爱看书吗？”晨育一边翻着书，一边看向王一博。  
王一博没理他，倒了一杯水，坐在桌边。  
“这里的书我都可以随便拿随便看？”  
“当然，如果这里没有的，你和下人说，安排他们去给你找。只要你喜欢就好。”王一博的声音很柔和，语调完全不似平时与外人讲话那样。  
“你真好！你真好！”晨育听闻，像个小孩子一样，扑到了王一博身上，搂着他的脖子摇晃来摇晃去，摇晃得王一博水杯都端不稳。“我去沐浴，晚点再过来。”  
“嗯。”王一博点了点头，看着往外走的晨育，没有起身。  
“你不和我一起走吗？”晨育停下脚步，疑惑地看着他。王一博摇了摇头，：“不了，你先去吧，我还有点事要做。”  
“行。那我等你。”说完，晨育打开门走了出去。

肖战屏住呼吸站在后面，刚刚一切都朦朦胧胧隔着屏风落进了眼底，无论是王一博和那人说话时的和风细雨，还是两个人交叠拥抱的身影，都扰得肖战喘不过气来。  
忽然，眼前的屏风被人一下掀开，直接啪地倒到了地上，肖战就这么暴露在王一博面前，肖战吓坏了，别过头去，想逃却又发现三面都是墙，前面是王一博。  
“捉迷藏好玩吗？”王一博面无表情看着肖战，开口问道。  
肖战脸红得滴血，不知道如何开口解释他不是故意要躲着偷听，脑子里飞速转了一万个理由，每一个听着都像是苍白的借口。  
“怎么不说话？”王一博不依不饶地追问，声音依旧是平淡无奇。  
“说什么？”肖战垂着头，不敢去看他，这个距离太危险了，王一博身上那股久违的信息素味道无孔不入地往肖战脑子里钻，他真恨自己这么无能为力。  
王一博死死地盯着肖战，盯了好一会儿，也不说话，盯得肖战最终收不了，猛地抬起头，怒目对上了王一博玩味的双眼。  
“这两个月，你账房的东西看得如何了？”原本以为王一博又要做什么，没料到他直接移开了步子，转身坐到了桌子前，重新喝起了水问他关于账房的事。被他逼到角落的肖战终于松了一口气，张开嘴深呼吸了起来。  
“李管家拿给我的那些，都看完了。”听到他说这些，肖战没那么紧张了，也往前挪了几步，想了想，却还是没有坐到他旁边，只是站着。  
“嗯，这一次我去了一趟南方，看了一些南方厉害的商铺，发现他们经商之道与在京城还是不同。你若是想在京城开铺子，之前在徐城那套，估计还要改一下才行，不能原样照搬。”王一博认真地分析起经商之道来。  
“这个我知道。”说到开铺子，是肖战最在意的事，想到这个，心情的阴霾密布淡了一些，不由自主地也跟着王一博聊了起来。尽管对王一博有畏惧，但他明白，在经商上，王一博能帮他很多。  
“桃子吃了吗？”可正经的话刚聊了没两句，王一博话锋一转。  
肖战愣了一下，不知道王一博这个问话的时候，点了一下头，突然想起那天其实没吃，又摇了一下头。  
“我这一次经过了徐城，当时看到有徐城春桃在卖，就买了一些送回来。”王一博站起来，重新走到肖战面前，“我母亲年纪大，吃不了这种凉性的水果。是怕你想家，所以特地买了，要仆人快马加鞭送回来的。”  
肖战惊恐地瞪大了双眼，看着王一博，每一个字他都听懂了，可这句话的意思，他觉得自己并不懂。如果是他理解的那层意思，王一博为什么要如此关心他？  
“你别怕，我母亲要我好好照顾你，我答应了，自然是不能食言。”王一博没给他开口质疑的机会，回答了他心里疑问。肖战觉得自己似乎被王一博看穿了一样，无论脑子里在想什么，王一博好像都可以立刻给出一个答案来。

眼前的王一博，形象突然柔和起来，说话的声音沉沉的，舟车劳顿的疲惫感还没完全消退，带着一些鼻音，眼下似乎也有一些泛青，肖战打量着他，看着这个人的眉眼，才反应过来，居然已经是两个月没见过他了。

“你这两个月，有发情吗？”王一博走进了一些，凑到肖战面前低声问道。肖战一顿，他想到自己前段时间，还每天晚上抱着那床留有王一博信息素的毯子，用他的脸自慰，浪叫着他的名字高潮，一想到这，他整张脸再次充血通红。  
“没，没有。”肖战摇着头否认了。  
“那就好。”王一博轻松一笑，抱着双臂看着他，“我还生怕你发情我赶不回来，跑坏了一匹马。”  
“什么？”肖战惊讶地再次抬起头，看向王一博。  
“你发情的时候那个样子，要是被别人看到了，上了你怎么办？”王一博突然伸手，把肖战搂进怀里，速度快得肖战一个踉跄，“我不是和你说过，你只可以给我一个人操吗？”  
这样的话说得肖战面红耳赤，他的头抵在王一博的肩膀上，呼吸间全是王一博身上独有的信息素气息，顺着他的鼻腔涌进身体里，瞬间就有了反应。

明明发情期已经过了啊，怎么还会这样。肖战靠着王一博，双腿发软，闭上眼睛努力让自己清醒一些。  
突然，王一博把他拉开了自己的怀抱，看着他，沉默了好一会儿：“不行，我答应了老李今晚要把账本批完。”  
“嗯？”  
人被按在屏风后的墙壁上，衣服被掀起，裤子一下就被松开，全数退尽，肖战还来不及的回过神，一条腿就被王一博抬起，甚至都没有一点前戏和准备，后穴就被王一博肿胀的阴茎插了进来。  
两个人同时叫出了声，肖战是因为这突如其来的填充感和微痛感，王一博则是因为这久违的爽意。  
“我不能呆太久，很快，我忍不住了。”王一博掐住肖战的下巴，把他用力顶在墙壁上，一只手扶着他的臀部，胡乱地咬着他的嘴唇，咬得肖战呜呜叫出声来。  
发情期没有被男人填满的空虚感一拥而上，肖战刚刚被撑开的后穴，被王一博硬得不行的肉棒捅出了水，流到两人紧贴着的下体间，沾湿了毛发。雪白柔软的臀肉被王一博毫不留情地用力掐着，肖战头抵在墙壁上，双手掐住王一博的肩膀，掐得全是红红的指甲印。被alpha刺激的腺体，再一次大量的散发出肖战独有的信息素，混合着王一博的气味，在两个人的唇齿之间打着转。

一颗心仿佛落到了实处一样，肖战这两个月以来靠着自己想着王一博熬过去的发情期，一下子就被圆满了，尽管这个人分明只是贪图自己的肉体，自己也不过是靠着他抵抗发情的痛苦，可每一次的情事却总是让肖战得到极大的，前所未有的满足和愉悦。那种从后穴一直延伸到颅顶的酥麻感，一次次地让他既绝望又忍不住沉溺其中。

“又出神，是不是我操得还不够用力？嗯？”王一博含着他的耳垂，不满地抱怨道。肖战感觉王一博在自己淫穴里进进出出的粗大，磨蹭得体内的敏感点，全身每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着灭顶的快乐。  
“啊……啊……舒，舒服……”肖战抱住王一博，被操得淫叫着射了一地，后穴也涌出大量淫水，直接被干得潮吹。王一博受不住肖战这副样子和他高潮时不断缩紧的后穴，喘着粗气也把浓稠的精液一股脑射向了肖战体内，直到完全软掉，才依依不舍的从肖战体内滑出来。

肖战站不稳，靠在王一博身上，双腿发着抖，白色的精液和淫水顺着他的大腿内侧往外流，流到裤子上，王一博一个用力，把他抱到了桌子旁边的长椅上，用自己随身带着的帕子，一点点给肖战擦干净，穿好了裤子，又把他抱在腿上抱了一会儿。

“我一会儿得留在这边弄账本，你先在旁边塌子上躺一会儿吧。”王一博说着，把浑身失力的肖战又抱到了书房的塌子上，给他盖上了薄毯，然后自己坐回了书桌前，打开了厚厚的帐本册子。

书房里除了两个人刚刚留下的体液气息，还有浓厚的书香，王一博坐在桌前看着账簿，认真的样子看起来根本经不起半点打扰，肖战躺在软榻上，余韵似乎还没完全消退，开了一条缝的窗户外，传来一两声夜莺的鸣叫，他侧过头，看向一脸认真的王一博。

这一刻，他心里什么感觉也没有，甚至是最初的羞愤也没有了。  
在这间小书房里，王一博坐在不远处奋笔疾书，夜色安静得像无人区一样，这种润物细无声的感觉，像极了那种普通人家的生活，没有只字片语，却有人陪伴。  
从小性格淡泊的他，并不是喜爱孤独，只是他常年与孤独相伴，这已经成为了人生的一部分，而今天，在这一方天地里，让他的孤独感第一次没有在夜晚出来钻空子的，居然是王一博。

“又在想什么？”王一博停下笔，侧过头看着肖战。  
“没什么，想看桃花了。”

TBC


	5. 度残春05

05

王一博回京城之后，变得忙碌起来，之前积压的一些事情等着他处理，几乎每天都很早就出门，很晚才回来，也不太在家用膳。  
虽然整日见不到人，但王夫人倒是很喜欢儿子这样的状态，嘴上虽然总是会在肖战面前说一些自己瞎忙，但看着他一个人年少有为把家族事业弄得有声有色的模样，提起来就忍不住露出满意的笑。

月初的时候，老陈跟着去了一趟外府，肖战继续留在王家，说是学东西，但其实也没有人教他，王家最大的账房老爷老李是个读书人，很喜欢肖战那股子读书人的气质，平时两个人聊一会儿做帐的事，就会扯着肖战聊读书之事。

“肖战少爷，您的字可真好看，今年春祭啊，我看就您来写祝贺词最好，我可以休息咯。”老李一边看着肖战写的账簿，一边满意的感叹道。  
肖战笑了笑，摆了摆手，没有说什么，他就是这样的性格，从小到大不管接受谁的表扬，都一副宠辱不惊的样子。  
老李也跟着笑，然后转身去拿书，说是自己之前收藏了一本好册子，要拿给肖战看看。  
“这本册子啊，是我以前花高价买的，本来想给一博少爷看，可少爷说哪有空看这种闲书，要忙着赚银子。”老李一边翻着那本发黄的书，一边走过来，嘴里絮絮叨叨着。  
“我们家的少爷，什么都好，但是你要他坐下来看看书，他倒是宁愿出去练剑骑马，小时候啊，冬天冻得要死，也不肯在暖和的书房里呆着，非得拉上他的随从出去骑马，呵呵。”

老李毕竟是看着王一博长大的人，他还是个少年时就在王家了，成家之后也一直给王家干活，对王一博的感情自是很深。肖战能感觉，王一博虽说年少持家，看着很独立，但这个家所有人对他的爱，并非是畏惧主子，而是发自内心的欣赏和包容，从上到下，无一人不是如此。  
“您说说，一博少爷今年都21了，夫人想着给他开始着手找个少夫人，可他倒好，说自己只想好好做生意，对这种事没兴趣。”  
肖战翻书的手停了一下。  
“肖战少爷，您比一博少爷大上几岁，平时多和他说说，这么顽劣可不行啊。这一次他带回来那个小王爷，也不知道是什么意思，夫人宠儿子，睁一只眼闭一只眼，随他去了，但总不能真找个男的回来做少夫人吧。”

“或许他有自己的打算，旁人也不好干涉。”肖战放下书，心里燃起一股奇怪的感觉，嘴上还是安慰着老李。  
“您哪是旁人啊，我们都把您当自家少爷，就跟一博少爷的哥哥一样。您可千万别见外。”

肖战看着老李，没有再说话，也不知道该说什么。他虽博览群书，自从就文采飞扬，但从不是一个好辩之人，也不喜欢解释说明，因此在徐城落得一个自诩清高的名声。  
老李没多久就走了，说自己还有点事，让肖战在这边看书，肖战看了一会儿，自觉无趣，站起来走到了院子里。老李的院子离王一博住的东厢有些远，装饰也比王一博那边看着要朴素很多，颇有点像小城别院的味道。

春风习习，肖战站在院子里，也不知道想什么出了神。  
“可真美。”突然，身后传来一个声音，肖战回过神来，转过头，看到一个男子站在自己身后。  
这个男人，不就是那天王一博带回来的白衣男子，也就是这段时间府上人人议论纷纷的小王爷吗？不知道他这一句感叹是什么意思，肖战知道躲不过，只得硬着头皮，微笑着点了下头。  
“我叫晨育，你就是肖战对吧，王夫人闺蜜的儿子。”晨育走上前，凑近了一些，更清楚地看到了肖战。这个人怎么生得如此美丽，但又是那种温度极低的美丽，看久了让人觉得不好接近。  
“是，小王爷好。”看到对方主动示好，肖战原本的紧张淡了一点，但脑子里还在想着如何快点结束这场会面。  
“你不用这么拘谨，叫我晨育就好了，一博也这样叫我的。”晨育饶过肖战，大大咧咧坐到了旁边的石椅上，翘着脚，微笑着看着他，似乎并不想很快结束对话。“诶，你是不是也是南方人啊？是第一次来京城吗？”  
“我是徐城人，是第一次来这边。”肖战不好就这么走开，出于礼貌，逐题回答了晨育的问话。他看着眼前这个坐在石椅上翘着脚的人，虽不知道他具体年纪，但全身都散发出一股很少年很朝气的感觉，说话时也是眼睛一弯，笑意盈盈，和肖战截然不同。  
“徐城啊！我年幼时随父亲去过一次，那会儿还没打仗呢。”听到肖战提起他的家乡，他露出一副很感兴趣的样子，说着还挪了挪自己的位置，拍着石椅，对肖战说，“诶，你站着不累吗？坐过来聊天呀。”  
“没事，我站着就好。”肖战并不想和陌生人离很近，因为omega体质，他自小对于与人肢体接触就有些恐惧和不安。  
“哦，那你站着吧。”晨育也没有多说什么，自顾自继续讲起来。  
“肖战，你喜欢京城吗？”看肖战没有说话，他又开口问道。  
肖战愣了下，原本下意识想说不喜欢，但又觉得没必要和一个刚认识的人挖心掏肺聊这些，随口敷衍了句：“还好吧，没什么喜欢不喜欢的。”  
“这样啊，我就不喜欢，都春天了，还这么冷，而且，也没有桃花看。”晨育是个直接的人，他一边说着一边露出了非常嫌弃的表情。“你在徐城长大，肯定知道，南方的春天，桃花可美了。要不是我因为王一博，我才不要来这冰天雪地的鬼地方。”

南方的桃花有多美，他自然是最清楚不过。  
小时候听母亲说她与父亲的相遇，就是在学堂的桃林里，满树的桃花开得明媚，父亲跟着私塾的老师走过来，躲在桃林里逃课打瞌睡的母亲从椅子上翻下来，滚到了父亲脚下。场面自是不雅，但两个性格天差地别的人，竟就是因为这样的一眼，从此相伴一生。

或许是因为有这个爱情故事，肖战对于桃花有别样的感情，父亲为母亲种的桃树，在他离世后，每年都开得娇艳欲滴，第一股春风吹过，桃花绽放得美极了。  
母亲想念父亲，抱着肖战，红着眼坐在桃花树下，给他读关于桃花的诗，轻轻抚摸着肖战的头，嘴里说着我们家小战啊也是一个和桃花一样温柔的人，以后肯定会遇到一个好人，相伴相依的。  
在春风里绽放的桃花，在肖战心里，就是希望，不仅仅是父母爱的见证，更是一种精神的寄托。无论冬天多么冰冷，总是可以盼到春日来临，细致的春风缓缓袭来，桃花在明媚的春光里含苞待放，就像即将来临的希望那样，温暖人心。

他想到母亲曾经给他念的诗：桃花嫣然出篱笑，似开未开最有情。  
再抬头看看这京城灰蒙蒙的天与地，哪有什么希望，哪有什么桃花？

“诶！一博你来啦！”肖战被晨育的一声大喊惊到，回过神，看到王一博正站在院子门口，背着手看着他们俩，也没有说话，一脸严肃。晨育倒是激动得很，跳起来就跑了过去，笑着伸出手啪地打了一下王一博的胳膊，王一博没有反抗，微微皱了下眉，轻声说了句：“别闹。”  
“就要闹，就要闹。诶你到底忙完了没啊，我来了都半个月了，你说要带我去逛逛，我到现在去的最远的地方，就是你家别府！”  
“快了。”王一博沉声道，然后转眼看向站在一旁有些局促不安的肖战。  
肖战当然局促不安，他觉得这个场面尴尬极了，自己像一个闯进别人爱情故事的外人一样，走也不是，不走也不是，一下子不知道该如何是好。  
“你们在聊天？聊什么了？”王一博大步走过来，靠近了肖战，肖战下意识退了一小步，人差点撞到身后的石椅，幸好自己扶稳了，才没有摔下去。王一博看着他，收回了刚刚一瞬间伸出去的手，重新背到了身后。  
“瞎聊呢，刚刚聊到桃花，肖战也是南方人，他也知道南方春天的桃花多美。天啊，我好想赏桃花啊！”晨育在后面蹦过来，夸张地大声说道，声音大得王一博耳朵痛。  
“多大的事？我知道京城有一处桃园，是私人园林，但宅子主人和我私交不错，最近应该是快开花了，可以去赏。”王一博挥了下手，意识晨育冷静点。  
“那太好了！我们什么时候去？诶，肖战要不要一起去，你想看吗？”晨育像个孩子一样，高兴得跳起来，说罢又赶紧转身邀约肖战一起。  
“不了，不过是一些年复一年开了又谢的花，没什么好看的。”肖战摇了摇头，面无表情地回绝了他。  
“啊，那……”  
“那就不勉强肖战少爷了，明天吧，我带你去。”晨育似乎不太甘心，还想说点什么，王一博打断了他的话，看向他说道。

三个人后来又说了一些无关紧要的话，晨育喊着说肚子饿了，要去吃东西，一溜烟就跑开了，留下王一博和肖战两个人面面相觑。  
“为什么不一起去？是闹别扭吗？”王一博打破了沉默，往前走了几步，“你吃晨育的醋？”  
“你疯了？！”肖战瞪大了眼睛，不可思议地看着王一博，这个人脸上挂着笑，居然说出这么大胆的话。  
“那天说想看桃花的不是你吗？为什么今天又说没什么好看的？”王一博不依不挠，继续追问。  
“只是，只是随口说说。”想起那天和王一博在书房里的事，肖战脸一热，事实上，那天说想看桃花事真的，他也不知道为什么会突然那样说，只是觉得在那样的时候，如果窗外有一树桃花，会很像家。  
而刚刚，拒绝晨育的邀约，也是真的，他不喜欢热闹的场合，那种地方赏桃花必然是有社交属性，他觉得心累。  
“哦。”王一博突然停止了问话，也不再往肖战跟前凑，转过身，什么也没有说，就离开了。  
空留下肖战一个人。

第二天，王一博果然带着晨育去了他朋友的宅子，据翠蛾说，那也是一个京城的大户人家，在京城有很多地，那一块地是专门用来种桃花的，很多有钱人到了春天，都会想尽办法能进去赏花。

肖战边喝着药，嗯嗯啊啊的听着翠蛾在旁边一边打扫一边八卦。翠蛾自从照顾了肖战三四个月，对他早已没有当初的偏见，一开始虽然觉得这个人一副清高不凡的样子，但接触久了，她发现肖战只是有些怕生，不爱与人交际，性子确实极好，也从不为难下人，很多事都亲力亲为，除非万不得已，都不会吩咐他们。  
“肖战少爷，你见过晨育少爷了吗？”翠蛾用扫帚一边扫着地，一边和肖战讲着话。  
“见过了。”  
“你见过他和一博少爷一起的时候吗？”翠蛾突然转身，把扫帚往旁边一放，毫无分寸地就坐到了肖战对面。  
”见过了。”  
“哇，你有没有觉得，他们两个真的好配啊！”翠蛾像是总算找一个能说话的人似的，一股脑把她心里憋着的话都往外倒，噼里啪啦地，“每一次我路过一博少爷那边，就能看到他们两个人在讲话，真的是天造地设一对啊，晨育少爷长得那么清秀可人，一博少爷就比较英挺了，两个人真真是配得不行，好希望他们能够一直在一起啊。”  
肖战一脸莫名地看着翠蛾，她双手撑着下巴，脸上还沾着一点点灰，眼睛泛着奇异的光彩。  
“他们，他们两个是男人。”肖战无可奈何，打破了她的幻想。  
“这有什么啊！”翠蛾侧过头，没大没小的白了一眼肖战，笑着又说：“只要相爱，男人女人又如何，肖战少爷你年纪轻轻，不要这么老古董啊。”  
“……”  
“其实一博少爷带晨育少爷回来，也没有明说是怎么回事，夫人那边的交代是晨育帮过他，这一次也是有事来京城，借住在这边。”翠蛾完全没理会肖战的脸色，继续开口道，“可是我和小姐妹觉得，他们俩关系不简单，说不好，虽然没什么实际的行为，但就是很暧昧。”  
“……”  
“肖战少爷。”翠蛾说着，突然回过头看着肖战，非常认真的样子，“您知道吗，您长得很美，我第一次见到您，以为是哪里来的神仙呢。但是您和晨育少爷的好看，不太一样，他感觉很有活力，您就比较沉稳和安静啦。”  
“是吗？”  
“是呀，我们家少爷也是一个少年老成的人，外面的人都说他年纪轻轻就手段极强，他平时对我们很好，但是话很少的，其实我一开始也想过是您比较合适呢，还是晨育少爷，想啊想，还是觉得晨育少爷好点，他和我们家少爷互补！”  
“……翠蛾，你疯了吗？”肖战终于忍无可忍开了口，他脸色微微抽搐，听着翠蛾这一番话，像在听天方夜谭。  
“没有呀，算了，肖战少爷，您不懂！”翠蛾站起来，重新拿起扫帚，“我们这些下人，每天生活很无聊的，就指着这些自娱自乐了！”  
“好好好，很配很配，你开心就好。翠蛾，我头有点痛，你去帮我烧点热水吧。”肖战揉着太阳穴，觉得刚刚翠蛾那些话，真的很难消化。  
“好！您等一会儿啊。”翠蛾说着蹦蹦跳跳地出去了。

看着翠蛾跑出去的身影，想着她刚刚说的话，肖战觉得又荒唐又好笑，翠蛾不过是十六七岁的年纪，很小就进府了，也没有见过外面的世界，生活自然是枯燥无味的。  
但她给人的感觉，却是每天都很开心，即便是遇到什么事，也能变着法子找开心，这一点上，肖战是很佩服她的。虽然翠蛾算不上肖战专属的丫鬟，但是和他在这个府上比较亲近的了。  
以前和老陈两个人一起，可以两个人坐着半天不说一句话，可到了这里，翠蛾却是一个三分钟不说话就难受的性格。肖战喜静，原是不爱热闹话多的人，但不知道为什么，他也挺喜欢翠蛾来和自己说点有的没的，有时候看着她大惊小怪的形容些小事，他心情也会被她感染得好起来。

看来她说的也不无道理，王一博那样阴冷的人，肯定也是会被活力十足的人所吸引的，就像那位晨育少爷。

王一博带着晨育去赏桃花，一走就是三四天，肖战这边倒是迎来了新的客人 - 王一博走之前安排了老李，带肖战去看看京城还空着的铺子，是否有合适做香铺的，可以先谈谈。  
一下子被塞了工事，肖战也自然没空想起来的，京城的春天渐渐暖了起来，冬日的寒气煺去了很多，他每日按时服药，和翠蛾聊聊天，然后和老陈碰面讨论一下制香的事，日子倒也充实得很。

王一博和晨育走的第五天，京城开始下雨，没完没了的连着下了一天一夜，雨滴噼里啪啦地打在屋檐上，肖战坐在窗前，看着外面的瓢泼大雨，想起来自己来王家的那天。  
朦朦胧胧想梦一样，竟不是昨天。

他看书看得有点打瞌睡，原本想靠在软榻上眯一会儿，还没睡下去，就被门外的声音吵了起来。从支开的窗户外看去，几个男仆人扛着一个什么，带着铲子，正在肖战院子前说着话。  
这么大的雨，这是要干嘛？  
肖战心里疑惑，好奇地盯着那边看，只见这个人放上扛过来的东西，开始铲起土来，其中一个男人皱着眉头，看了一眼这大雨，说：“你说说，雨这么大，就非得今天吗？”  
“哎呀，你少说几句，这不是少爷吩咐的吗？”另一个男人一边用力缠着土，劝他住嘴。  
“我记得咱家少爷不是这种小情小调的人啊，啥时候爱这些花花草草起来了？怪得很。”这大汉还有些不乐意，继续说道。  
“谁知道啊，少爷的心思是你能猜中的？快铲吧，早点弄完回去。”  
说着，两个人不再说话，埋头开始铲土。

肖战正在疑惑中，翠蛾推门进来了，给他端来了下午切好的水果，和李管家吩咐带来给肖战看的书。翠蛾拍了拍身上的雨水，一边喊着冷一边钻进了开着炉火的房间。  
“翠蛾，这外面是干嘛，这么大的雨还要行工事吗？”肖战起了身子，走过去，接过了翠蛾手里的书。  
“哦，是今天早上一博少爷，派人从南城送回来的两株桃树，说是必须今天种下去，不然怕活不了呢。”  
“桃树？”  
“对呀，他不是去赏桃花了，不知道怎么就派人送了桃树回来。大家可奇怪了，少爷不是这种小情小调的人，他以前可讨厌花花草草了。”翠蛾放下水果，一边给肖战叠毯子一边说。  
“是吗？”肖战转过头，把头又看向了院子里正在把桃花树埋进土里的仆人。  
“是呀，我骗你干嘛，我觉得肯定是晨育少爷看完桃花，觉得很美，想要在院子里也能看到，一博少爷为了他开心，就立刻派人连夜送回来，下这么大的雨也必须要种下，生怕错过花期呀。”翠蛾叠好被子，走到肖战面前叽里呱啦地说道，“肖战少爷，你不觉得很感人吗，这是什么绝美爱情啊？”  
“……翠蛾，我想午睡一下，你出去吧。”肖战不愿听她胡扯，摆了摆手。  
“哦，好的，那您先睡，我晚点再给您送吃的。夫人说，明天她要去庙里，要您也一起。”  
“好，明年我去姨母那边接她。”肖战点了点头。

在院子里种桃花？  
肖战不明白王一博这样做的意思，若是真要博心上人一笑，那也太明显了，他就不怕被人说吗？不对，他怎么会怕，他那样的人，又怎么会把别人的闲言碎语放进眼里，眼高于顶，他只能看到自己想看的。  
摇了摇头，肖战觉得自己也是被翠蛾下蛊了，怎么也会想这些东西。  
他走到窗前，想要关掉一直刮进冷风的窗户，冷不丁看到原本空荡荡的院子，生生挖出两个泥坑，上面放着两株还未开花的桃树，从肖战的房间，正正好可以完整的看到这两棵树。  
不知道等这场雨下完，春风刮来，是不是会开的和徐城一样？

晚上的时候，雨还未停，翠蛾进来送了一次晚饭，又扯着肖战说了一些话，这一次倒是没再说王一博和晨育的事，而是和肖战说自己小时候跟着一博少爷出去打架的趣事，逗得肖战一直笑。  
“肖战少爷，您笑起来好美好好看，您要多笑！”翠蛾失神地看着肖战，感叹道。  
肖战听闻，收住了笑声，有些不好意思，翠蛾一拍脑门，想起自己还有衣服没收，站起来就往外跑，一边跑一边说：”肖战少爷，窗户您自己关一下哈，我要赶紧回去收衣服，不然明天丽姐又要骂我了。”

肖战摇了摇头，慢慢挪到窗边，想要把窗户关上，他刚伸出手去推，冷不丁看到一个黑影站在窗前，吓得他手一弹，窗户硬生生的夹到了他的手指，十指连心，痛得他眼泪都出来了。  
还没来得及去想窗外是什么，房门就被推开，他捏着自己被夹红的手指，看着门口一身雨水的男人，皱起了眉头。  
“干什么？”肖战把手指背到身后，走向前去，凑近之后，他闻到一股非常刺鼻的酒气。  
这个人，喝多了。  
“不干什么。”王一博直勾勾地看着肖战，他似乎没有意识到刚刚肖战手指被夹了，只是盯着他的脸，表情木纳，目光也有些呆滞，随口说句话，都是冲天酒气，熏得肖战别过了头。  
“你喝酒了。”肖战忍着痛，开口道。  
“对啊，那种场面，很难不喝酒啊，何况我还受了人恩惠。”王一博衣摆一扬，坐到了桌边，看着肖战，扬了扬下巴。肖战不解地看着他，没有动。  
“倒水给我喝。”王一博看他没反应，直接开了口。肖战原本是不愿意的，手指痛得他难受，哪有心情管一个酒疯子，但一想到这个人喝多了，他又懒得去计较，只得乖乖走过去，给他倒了一杯水。接过刚想递过茶杯，人就被扯过去，一个晃身，跌进了一个满是酒气的怀抱里，茶杯里的水洒了一半，整个胸口的衣服都湿了。

肖战没说话，叹了一口气，举着茶杯，也不动，王一博侧身抱着他，也没动，就这么近距离看着肖战，看了好一会儿，突然把头埋进肖战的脖子里，在他的腺体附近来回的亲，嗅着肖战体内散发的香甜信息素气息。  
这么近距离的接触，让肖战浑身发颤，作为一个omega体质，他非常清楚一旦与交合过的alpha稍微靠近一点，身体就会不由自主的给出反应，就像此刻的他，坐在王一博的怀里，后穴隔着衣服贴在王一博发硬的阳具上，这种隔靴搔痒，让他变得更加敏感。  
“抖什么？水都被你抖光了。”王一博的吻慢慢顺着他的脸侧，从后颈一直亲到耳朵，牙齿轻咬住他的耳垂，含在嘴里用舌尖来回舔弄。  
“你喝多了。”肖战的手抖得拿不稳茶杯，却死命在硬撑。  
“我这几天每天都应酬喝多。”王一博没管他，继续舔弄着他的耳朵，“你知道吗，我每次喝多了，就会想起你被我干的样子，那副骚样，想得我发疯。”  
肖战没料到王一博会说这么露骨的话，挣扎了一下，茶杯里的水又洒出来了一些，王一博笑了笑，瞟了一眼肖战手中的茶杯，说，“这杯茶全洒了也没事，我等下可以喝你骚穴流的水。”

嗅着王一博身上alpha信息素的味道，再混合着酒气，肖战头晕眼花，他甚至都觉得自己是不是在做梦，怎么有种飘在半空中的感觉，所有的感官都一拥而上到自己最敏感的地方，王一博故意一边亲他一边轻轻往上顶弄，若有似无的，模仿着抽插的姿势，撩得肖战全身发痒，后穴开始疯狂往外冒水。  
突然，人被王一博抬起，原本隔着衣物的两个人，被王一博用力一拉一扯，肌肤贴到了一起，肖战嫩白柔软的臀肉紧紧贴在王一博的小腹上，双腿被王一博抱着放到一侧，一只手还举着茶杯，丢开也不是，端着也不是。  
“啊！”  
啪！  
随着两声声响，还残留着一些水的茶杯被甩到了地上，后穴被王一博用力插进来，这个姿势进得极深，两条腿被王一博按住并拢在一侧，腰被王一博用力搂住，体内粗暴的肉棒深深地顶在生殖腔入口处，光是这样，肖战就觉得自己要受不了了，淫水直流，伸出手想也没想就侧着身搂住了王一博。

“你的水！”肖战呜呜咽咽指着地上被砸碎的水杯，却又不敢动。  
“没事，先让我爽一下，一会儿再喝你的水。”王一博抬起肖战的臀部，一下一下地顶着，精壮的腰身因为常年练武，非常有力，即使是这样的姿势，每一下也都插得肖战浪叫连连，两个人的信息素和体液来回交叠，肖战的舌头被王一博含到嘴里，带着酒气的吻格外醉人，他似乎也喝醉了一样。  
两个人已经有半个月没有亲热了，自从王一博回来的那天在书房后，他们甚至说话见面都很少，再加上王一博前几天带晨育去赏桃花，更是有种许久未见的感觉。  
肖战迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，看着王一博沉醉在性事里的脸，汗水从他的发间渗出，英俊的脸庞有一种令人着魔的神色，这样看着冷漠的人，却是一个在情事中如此粗暴疯狂的角色。  
“换个姿势。”王一博没有给肖战多想的机会，一把抱起他，就往软榻上去，还没来得叫喊出声，后穴就又被王一博狠狠插入，全数填满。  
双腿勾到他的腰上，虽然没有发情，可光是这个人身上信息素的气味，已经足够让肖战陷入万劫不复的失控中，他扬起细长的脖子，又直又细的腿勾得王一博死死的，似乎生怕他的粗大退出去多半分。  
“舒服吗？”王一博压在他身上疯狂进出，汗水滴到肖战脸上。  
“啊……嗯嗯……要死掉了。”肖战张开嘴淫叫着，又怕被人听到，却又忍不住，眼眶发红，看着王一博，咬紧了嘴唇。  
“真的太会勾引人了，你这个狐狸精。”王一博喝多了，说一些胡乱地话。但他的确受不了肖战这副样子，又淫荡又委屈，还带着一些心不甘情不愿，那种复杂又矛盾的结合，让他下体更涨，恨不得就这样把肖战操晕，让他没办法眨着眼睛这样勾自己。

王一博从不是一个沉迷美色的人，无论是少年时给他暖过房的丫头，还是后来和死党喝花酒睡过的名妓，他都没有放在心里过，可肖战不同，太太勾人了，王一博甚至觉得，这个人就是来京城勾自己魂的。  
他虽不是什么受世俗之见左右的人，自是我行我素惯了，但也从没想过要和一个男人如何如何，原本想着，等事业稳定了，听母亲的话，找个大家闺秀成亲，生几个孩子，也算是圆了母亲的心愿。至于他自己，情爱之事，原本就不如事业重要，不过是尽孝任务罢了，爱与不爱又何妨，只要母亲满意。

可现在，他一边操弄着肖战，看着他在自己身下胡乱淫荡的样子，心里却突然一软，他不知道肖战是怎么想的，但他明白，对方对自己也并没有太多的情谊，无非是两个体质绝对互补的人，在各取所需。  
他从桃园喝醉了还要骑马赶回来，一路上脑子里都是肖战的脸，倔强又冷淡的样子，看着自己的脸。王一博觉得自己被肖战下了蛊，他哪怕是和好友再去青楼，看着那些女人也觉得索然无味，但只要想起肖战，他就能硬得不行。  
而这样的日子，能有多久，王一博不清楚，他开始期望肖战能发情，这样他会主动张开双腿，不知羞耻地求自己操他，操的他哭。

“我不是狐狸精！你疯了！”肖战一边叫床一边不满地抵抗着，眼睛泛着泪光，体内被摩擦的那种感觉，舒服得他快要爆炸了，王一博的肉棒上也全都是他信息素的气息，占据在肖战的体内。  
他讨厌王一博这样说他，如不是自己无法左右，他怎么会甘心自己承欢他人身下。  
“好好好，你不是，你不是，你是顶天立地的男人行了吧？”王一博看着他一副仿佛要哭，心有不忍，住了嘴，地下身子一下一下亲着肖战的眼角，脸庞，嘴唇，好言好语地哄着他，身下却丝毫没有减少力量，用力的顶弄着。  
肖战不再说话，顾不上什么，只能浪叫着摇着头，跌落在这无边无际的极致快感之中，突然，他感觉到王一博抚过他的脸，肖战睁开双眼，看着王一博。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“什么？”  
“等这场雨下完，京城就会进入春天了，春风一吹，那两棵桃树应该就会开花了。”王一博放慢了在他体内抽动的速度，满满地说道，肖战似乎清醒了一些，睁开眼睛，看着王一博。  
身上的人在这夜色下，真是好看极了，情欲和冷漠交织在同一张脸上，有股魔力一般的深深拉住了肖战，这张脸的主人扯出一个得意的笑容，下体用力一顶，顶得肖战尖叫出声，还来不及捂住自己的嘴巴，又把拉扯进漫无边境地感官黑洞里。  
满室旖旎，都是王一博与肖战交合散发出的信息素气息，浓烈得就像春天绽放的桃花那样。

TBC


	6. 度残春06（1）

06（1）

那夜的雨，缠缠绵绵地一直下到天明，王一博和肖战两个人也这样缠缠绵绵地几乎是做了一整夜。

肖战不知道，喝了酒的王一博尽是如此的纵情，做完第一次之后，就倒在他旁边，睡在了软榻上，手压着肖战，让他动弹不得，肖战并不困，睁着眼睛听着窗外的雨声，没多久，王一博睁开眼睛，看着肖战，都没等旁边的人开口说上一个字，就把他抱到了自己身上，分开双腿插了进去。

等到彻底结束，窗外的天已经泛着鱼肚白，渐渐亮堂起来。肖战推了推身边还在熟睡的人，推不醒，半侧起身子，把床帘放了下来。  
他想到，估计没多久，翠蛾就要进来送早饭了，看见可真的会天下大乱。  
“怎么就醒了？”身边的人似乎被惊醒，半睁着眼，转头看向肖战。  
“天快亮了，一会儿翠蛾估计会来，你要不回你那边吧。”肖战腰酸背痛得不行，看到王一博醒来，推着他就想要他走。  
“你怕什么，翠蛾那小疯子，脑子里面一天到晚不知道想什么，我估计她看到了，应该很开心吧。”王一博露出一副不以为然的样子，挪了挪身子，往肖战那边靠了靠，倒是没有要起身离开的意思。  
“她开心什么？”肖战不懂，微微皱眉。  
“你和她那么好，不知道吗？翠蛾那几个丫头，最近每天最大的玩乐，就是撰写我和晨育的爱情故事。”  
肖战听得不解，觉得王一博这人太奇怪了，明明是在背后嘲弄他，怎么反而一点也不生气。  
”那看到我和你，为何会高兴？”肖战脱口而出，问到。  
“只要主角是他们少爷，我看另一个男主角是谁，她们都可以。”王一博笑着直起身，坐了起来，肖战的头发被压住，扯了扯，却没有扯动。“何况你这么好看，估计能谱写出很多凄美爱情故事。”

这个人太恶劣了。  
肖战用力把自己被压出的头发拉了出来，不想多说。怎么会有人如此大大方方，心知肚明下人在背后说的这种闲言碎语，还似乎觉得很有趣呢？他的心到底是有多大？  
正要继续开口喊王一博赶紧走，就传来一阵敲门声，接着就是翠蛾的大嗓门：“肖战少爷，早啊，您醒来了吗？我给您送早点来啦。”

肖战一惊，生怕翠蛾就这样推门而入，赶紧扯过被子，盖住了他和王一博，又觉得不够，直接把王一博按到了被子里，拉紧了床帘。  
“我，我醒了，但是你先别进来吧，我还没起。”肖战担惊受怕，赶紧阻止翠蛾要进门的意思。但翠蛾却丝毫不觉得有什么，听到肖战的声音，笑着就推开门走了进来。  
“哎呀，这个粥凉了不好喝，肖战少爷您既然醒了，就起来喝掉呀。”翠蛾自顾自地走到房内，把早饭摆到了桌上，然后又瞟了一眼肖战床那边紧紧合上的床帘。

肖战要吓坏了，他一把死死按住王一博，生怕他闹出任何动向，瞪了在憋笑的那个人一眼，对着床帘外面的翠蛾开口道，“我知道，你先出去吧。姨母起来了吗？我一会儿就过去接她。”  
“夫人还没起呢，雨天容易乏，一般下雨天夫人都要睡得晚些。”翠蛾走近了些，“肖战少爷，今天晨育少爷就会回府啦，一博少爷估计也会跟着回来。”

听到他提起王一博，肖战全身汗毛都竖起来了，按着被子的手都在抖，刚想说点什么好赶紧打发翠蛾，身上一凉，感觉一双手顺着自己的大腿滑了上来，轻轻贴住了自己的臀部。  
被强行按在被子里的人，没有发出声音，但双手却不老实，一直在肖战身上来回摸着，摸得他想尖叫。  
“好，我知道，你快出去吧翠蛾，我还想睡会儿。”忍住发出呻吟的冲动，肖战一把按住王一博的手，赶紧对外面道。  
“行吧，你再睡会儿。诶，肖战少爷，你说今天回来，一博少爷会不会和晨育少爷骑一匹马吗？好期待啊。”  
“……翠蛾，我真的要睡了。”肖战忍无可忍，一边是王一博在被子下面恶作剧的挑逗，一边还要听翠蛾讲她杜撰的爱情故事。  
“哦哦，我走了，肖战少爷，您醒了叫我。记得吃早点。”说着翠蛾就退出门去。

翠蛾刚一走，王一博就掀开了被子，手也停止了动作，看着衣服已经被自己扯得凌乱不堪，半边身子露在外面的肖战，笑得饶有兴致。  
肖战觉得他就是个疯子，平时为什么能够在外面那么人模狗样？  
“我走了，你记得趁热吃了那个粥。”王一博一个翻身从床上下来，很快穿好了衣服，临出门前又把肖战昨天砸到软榻旁边的茶杯碎片给收拾了，“还好刚刚翠蛾没走到这边，被她看到，肯定以为表少爷有梦游症，要帮你请大夫了。”  
说着，他临出门前，凑到肖战床边，轻轻拍了一下正在发着呆的肖战额头，然后走了出去。  
肖战低着头，看着这一床的临乱，枕头上还残留着王一博的发丝，更不要说这满床的，专属他的信息素气味，一时间心烦意乱起来。

王夫人常去祭拜的寺庙，离王家并不是很远，马车载着肖战与王夫人，行驶了不到片刻，就到了。这是一个不算偏但是非常安静的寺庙，旁边有一片竹林，郁郁葱葱的样子甚是茂密，未停的雨滴落在苍天高耸的竹林间，即便是如此大雨，听着也让人内心平静。

下了马车，肖战搀扶着王夫人，旁边的仆人给他们举着伞，就这样走在寺庙前的石阶上，这段石阶并不长，原本寺庙有个后门，可以马车直接停到门口，但王夫人心诚，总觉得若不是自己亲自登上石阶进的庙门，菩萨会不高兴，因此，就算下着雨，也顾不上仆人的劝阻，非得要自己走过去。

例行祭拜很简单，王夫人拉着肖战一起，续了香火钱，在正厅菩萨那边拜了拜，刚起身，后面就走出来一个僧人，是这家寺庙的住持，增勤大师，看到他，肖战很出乎意料 - 原本以为这种寺庙的住持，必然是年高德劭之人，却没料到走出来的是一个年纪看着并不比自己大多少的年轻男子。  
“王夫人，您来了。”增勤看着俩人，点了点头，慢慢走到了肖战跟前，看着他，也不说话。  
“大师，这位是我上学堂时姐妹的儿子，叫肖战，最近来京城开铺子，住在我家，今天带他来叨扰您来。”王夫人倒是眼疾手快，拉过肖战就介绍了起来。  
“肖施主好。”增勤微微一鞠躬，肖战受宠若惊，也回敬了一个鞠躬。旁边的僧人说今天的斋菜做好了，请住持与王夫人去斋堂，原本要继续的话头被打断，肖战跟着王夫人走了过去。

可以看出王夫人是一个心善的人，这个庙里面的僧人都对她很善意，吃完之后，还拉着王夫人聊起了佛经。肖战并不是一个懂佛之人，以前在家时母亲信，却不怎么和他说，他也问过母亲为何不带着他一起。

母亲回答的是，学佛修身养性，固然好，但你性子冷，我希望你能活得更肆意一些。

那时候肖战不过十来岁，并不懂为何母亲这样说，到了今天，他站在这家寺庙的竹林前，看着这漫天飞舞的雨滴，听着竹林深处传来的水声，压抑在心头的那股气，让他有种窒息感，肖战抬头看向灰霾的天，深深地叹了一口气。  
“肖施主，是被尘世所困吗？”身后响起一个温润的声音，肖战回过头，看到是刚刚的增勤住持，站在自己身后十步远的地方。  
“住持好。”肖战看到来人后，毕恭毕敬的行了一个礼，却没有回答他的话。  
雨声像铺面罩来的网，笼罩在这片天地之间，肖战不知道该说什么，他并不懂佛法，也担心自己不小心口出狂言，就这样沉默着。  
“肖施主，你知道吗？很多时候，人以为苦痛来自肉身，极力想求医摆脱，却不知，苦痛其实来自心里。人之所以有烦恼，说到底不过是被自己所缚。”增勤站他旁边，肖战闻到他身上有一股很重的檀香，让人平静。  
“大师，您是什么意思？”肖战不解地看向旁边的增勤，越靠近越发现这真是一张极其年轻的人，哪里像大家平时见过的住持那般？为何这么年轻的人，可以成为这家寺庙的住持？  
“没什么。”增勤看了他一眼，不再解释，“王夫人想必已经乏了，雨天寒气重，她应该要回府睡午觉了。”

身旁的人走到一半，停下了脚步，淡淡地说道：“肖施主，我觉得你是有缘之人，才会多嘴这些。愿您不要见怪。”  
增勤顿了顿，说道：“如果自己无法解开的痛苦迷思，可以说给佛祖听，他会给你解答的。”

回去的马车上，肖战一直在想增勤说的那番话，他不确定他的意图，两个人初次见面，除了最开始的招呼，并为多说半句，可他却总有一种被增勤看穿了的感觉，那几句话也深深地说进了他心里。  
想打消内心的疑惑，问一下王夫人关于这个住持的事，却没料到王夫人刚刚上马车，就合上眼睡了过去，肖战只得把问号收进腹中，不再提。

晚上的时候，陈管家来找了肖战，说是一博少爷找了一间不用的后厨，收拾收拾可以用来制香，老陈计划要去买点原材料，想要问问肖战的意思。两个人许久没有这样讨论过关于香料铺子的事，肖战也憋了一肚子的劲，和老陈一说就错过了晚饭的时间，最后还是翠蛾煮了两碗面条给他们吃，站在旁边浑浑噩噩地边听边收拾床铺。  
“少爷，如果能够把那些南方的香，在这边制出来，我看肯定能好卖！”老陈边吃面条激动地说道。  
“嗯，我上次去他们这边比较知名的香铺看了下，卖得好的几味，其实挺普通的，我们的香并不比他们差。”肖战点了点头。  
“什么呀，我们甩他们几条马路呢。少爷，这两天您好生休息，等那后厨收拾好，我把采办的东西弄齐了，咱们就有得忙啦！”  
虽然嘴上说着要忙碌，但是老陈却一脸泛着光的开心，肖战也不知不觉被感染，心情舒畅，食欲大增。翠蛾在旁边感叹道，肖战少爷今天吃了平时的三倍。

院子另一头的房间里，王一博与晨育两个人坐在屋子里，晨育靠在躺椅上，一边看着窗外的雨，一边把玩着一个玉石吊坠，此刻的晨育与白天的样子，有了天差地别，倒不是长相上的变化，而是整个人气质的不同。如果说白天的晨育就像个没心没肺的少年，此刻的晨育皱着眉头若有所思的样子，却像极了在策划什么的权谋者。

“这么晚，你还不回你自己那边，在这里干嘛？”王一博看了一眼，看口赶人。  
“你催什么？我呆得越久，你的丫鬟们越高兴。”晨育笑了一下，但整个人看起来却没有白天那种活泼，透着一股狠劲。  
“你什么时候回去？”王一博没有理他，直接问到。  
“找到人就回去啊，我也装傻子装累了，恨不得赶紧找到人回去做我的小王爷。”晨育从躺椅上下来，走到了桌前，把玉石吊坠放到了桌上。“王一博，你觉得你的人生中，有没有过什么过不去的坎？”  
王一博被他突如其来的正经弄得一愣，“没有。”  
“没关系，很快就会有了。”晨育话里有话地看着王一博，眼睛透出一股莫名的寒意，“每个人，都会有一道过不去的坎，很多人以为自己过去了，其实只是迫使自己不去想罢了。”  
“这话……？”  
“不是我说的，是有个人和我说的。你说，那个肖战，会不会就是你人生的这道坎？”  
没等王一博开口发火，晨育笑了一笑，一把操起他的吊坠，推门走了出去。王一博被自己这个好朋友弄得莫名的烦躁，走到院子里想透透气，却又发现外面下着雨。

真烦。这雨要下到什么时候？  
他站在房檐下，看着宛如断线珍珠一样滴落的雨滴，还有院子那边一动不动的桃树，雨若是不停，这桃花也不知道什么时候才能开。

等他走到肖战房门口时，发现刚刚还亮着的烛火已经被吹灭了，原本心想算了，却又不甘心，敲了敲门，没等里面的人应声，就直接推门而入。  
床上的人明显被吓到，几乎要叫出声来，却还好闻到了王一博身上那股熟悉的信息素味道，知道是他，反而没有那么一颗心松了下来。  
“这么晚？”肖战从床上坐起来，想要去点灯，却一个不留神，就被几步走过来的王一博一把抱住，两个人滚到了床上。  
就这么被他抱着，王一博身上浓烈信息素刺激得肖战魂不守舍，他并不想太频繁与王一博在非发情期亲热，挣扎着就要甩开他。  
“我今晚不动你。”黑暗中，王一博用力按住了往后缩的肖战，低声道。肖战愣了下，接着又被王一博抱进了怀里，头被按到对方的胸前，听着传来的扑通扑通地心跳声。  
“你今天干嘛了？”王一博沉默了一会儿，开了口，确实问了一个非常日常的问题。  
“和你母亲去了庙里。”  
“哦，对了，老陈有和你说吗，侧院有个不用了的厨房，收拾下可以用来制香，在开铺子之前，你可以先在那边练手，做一些样品，拿去绸缎店搭着卖，试试水，这样风险不会那么大，也好调整。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“那个香料，真的那么难做吗？”王一博开口问道。  
“嗯，不容易，香料这个东西，做出来简单，但是做好了难，许多香铺的香料，大多是初闻是很好闻，过几个时辰味道就差了，能够把前香后香都做到好闻的，才是真的好香。”说道自己的专长，肖战话多了起来，这些都是他母亲从小教他的，也是跟随了他二十多年的东西。  
“我倒不知道，这其中这么多讲究，但是你家香料好，的确是出了名的。”肖战感觉王一博把自己往上提了提，额头碰到了他带着一些胡渣的下颚，细细的扎在肖战的额头上，痒痒的。  
他说话时嘴唇一动一动，还会时不时扫过额头，像在亲他，肖战不自觉想躲，刚一动弹，就被王一博双手抱住，箍得紧紧的。  
“你别担心，只要可以制出和徐城一样的香，肖家香铺在京城肯定可以做得风生水起的。”王一博手上用着力，声音确实从未有过的柔和，像一阵阵风一样吹在肖战耳边。

太暧昧了，无论是这样的姿势，还是说着这些给肖战打气话的王一博，又或者是这下着雨的夜色，都太暧昧了。  
两个人的呼吸靠得如此近，信息素的味道扑鼻而来，虽说与王一博并不是什么陌生的关系，两个人在情事里的肉体接触，比这个要过分十倍，可在那个时候，肖战是忘情的，他是甩开了所有的包袱，投入到被体质支配的情爱之事中。  
而现在，他被王一博抱着，说着这些话，内心的慌张感一波又一波的滚上来，滚得他甚至是反胃。他并不是恶心王一博，他是害怕这样的场面。

而王一博也一颗心悬得紧紧的，他感觉到肖战的紧张，在自己怀抱里有些颤抖，这个人现在抱在自己怀里，额头抵在自己嘴唇上，身上满是混合着青草的香甜之气，即便是下体已经有了反应，他却还是想要忍下去，不想打破这种气氛。  
他发现，即便是没有那档子事，他也想要和肖战亲近，想听着这个平日里话极少的人，几乎是停不下来一般地说着制香的事，这样的肖战，让他觉得总算是有了一些活力。

“怎么不说了？”王一博意识到怀里人沉默了下来。  
“没什么好说的，不过是一些过去的事，徐城曾经风云一时的肖家香铺，还不是败在我手里。”肖战声音慢慢变小，提到这个事，像戳到了他最敏感的伤心处。  
“你别怕，有我。”王一博亲了亲肖战的额头，想都没想就脱口而出了这句话。说完，两个人都沉默了，肖战被他震得都快不敢呼吸，王一博自己也有些不解怎么会蹦出这么一句，这么一句听着像情人中间的话。

肖战不再说话，慌忙着闭上了眼睛，王一博也假装自己没说过一样，停下了话头，手却还紧抱着对方。肖战的一只手被王一博捏在手里，渗出了细汗。

静谧的床帘里，两个人各有心事，满腹言语，却谁也不敢再开口。

TBC


	7. 度残春06（2）

这场连绵不断的雨，扎扎实实下了十来日，才总算迎来京城久违的晴天。  
院子里的那两棵桃树，并没有像预期的那样冒新枝，不知道是不是因为水土不服，依旧光秃秃的，一点动响都没有，就连翠蛾都会疑惑说，这桃树是不是根本就死掉了。

尽管嘴上没有说什么，但肖战心里也有同样的疑问，虽然王一博没有明说，但那一句’喜欢吗’，让肖战无法忽略只要打开门，支开窗户，就能看到的这两棵桃树。  
他盼望着它们能开花，哪怕花期很短，只要能绽放片刻，都是好的，都是抚慰人心的。

“肖战少爷，您这个药，要喝到什么时候呀？说真的，我每次帮您煎药都觉得味道很难闻，你居然还能喝得下去。”翠蛾端着药进了肖战的房间，边捂住鼻子边说道。这个府上，除了老陈，下人里面和肖战关系最好的就数翠蛾了，她是个自来熟的性子，有什么说什么，平时丫头管事的丽姐是个严厉的人，不喜欢下人多嘴，翠蛾常常憋得难受。  
好在现在有肖战少爷，不管他爱不爱听，也还是愿意听她念叨念叨，并且从不会怪她说的那些东西有什么不雅，她发自内心觉得肖战少爷真的特别温柔。

“喝一辈子。”肖战从她手里接过药碗，吹了一下，就直接往里面一到，全数喝了下去。看着这一幕的翠蛾，眉头紧锁，仿佛喝的人是她。  
“什么？！喝一辈子？您这话是什么意思？”可千万不要是生了什么治不好的病啊，翠蛾心里想。  
“别乱想，不过是我体质不好，喝这个药不那么容易生病。”肖战看着她又惊又怕的样子，觉得有些好笑，随便撒了个谎糊弄过去了。  
“哦这样啊，我觉得你应该多出去走动走动，体质不好和您老是不出门是不是也有关系呀？你看我们家少爷，体质就可好了，他从小就特别爱骑马练剑，您要多学学他。”翠蛾又开始机关枪一样碎碎念起来，“不行，我想了一下，您这个样子骑马练剑，不适合，怪吓人的，就想我也想象不出我们家少爷每天在书房看书练书法一样。”

肖战开始冒冷汗，他知道，每天翠蛾的“倾诉时间”又到了。拿起旁边的一本书，肖战翻到未看完的那一页，对翠蛾的话左耳朵进右耳朵出的听着。  
“肖战少爷，您知道吗，那个晨育小王爷，据说是偷跑出来的，是不是我们家少爷带他私奔啊？天啊，光是想一下，我都要哭了，太凄美了吧。”  
“嗯。”肖战翻了一页书。  
“对了，前天我和翠语那丫头吵了一架，因为她居然觉得我们家少爷和晨育少爷只是兄弟关系，我气死了呀，明明那么暧昧，但是我们吵架不是因为这个啦，是我发现，她觉得您和少爷更暧昧！”  
肖战一愣，翻书的手停了下来。  
“因为这个，我们争了好一会儿呢，哎，您是不是觉得挺好笑挺幼稚的？您不要生她的气啊，毕竟您之前说过，不管我瞎说什么，你都不会怪我。”  
“嗯。”  
“那您给我评评理，她认为，您对我们家少爷爱答不理的样子，更暧昧，哪有这样的啊，我平时看到您只要碰到少爷，就一副有点不愿多呆的样子。那还是我们家少爷和晨育小王爷更配。您说对吧？”  
肖战放下了书，看着她：“翠蛾，你这是要我评理，你家少爷，一个男人，是和我这个男人比较配，还是和另一个男人比较配？”  
“对啊！”  
“……”

肖战看着翠蛾，心里想，是不是真的对她有点太不严厉了，怎么会大大方方地直接问出这种话来。但一看到她那种发自内心快乐开心的样子，肖战又多少有点不忍去教育她。

“肖战少爷，我还有一个惊天大发现想和您分享，您愿意听吗？”突然，翠蛾神神秘秘凑到他面前，肖战其实是不太想听的，但还是点了点头，低下头去看书。  
“我前几天，看了一本外藩传进来的书，是有人给翻译成汉语的，里面说这个世界上有极小极小一部分人，体质和我们这些人完全不同。那书上歪歪扭扭的符号写的，我也看不懂，总之意思就是，有一些人是天生受性，必须要和天生攻性的人在一起，而且这两个体质的人，身体构造也与我们不一样，还说会散发一股特有的，只有对方才能闻出来的香味。”

肖战猛地从书里抬起头，微微有些震惊，她很清楚翠蛾看到了什么书，因为他也看过，小时候为了弄明白自己身体到底出了什么问题，他翻阅了许多外藩的书籍，里面其中就有一些记载过他这种体质。那些被翠蛾说的歪歪扭扭的文字，就是omega，alpha，beta这些，外藩给这几种体质做的标注。

“肖战少爷，我觉得这些人应该很辛苦，毕竟对他们来说，如果一直遇不到绝对互补的体质，那么就要一直承受身体上和心理上的痛苦。”翠蛾声音低了一些，似乎在感叹，“但如果这样极少体质的人，真的有一日能够相遇，那肯定比我们常人遇到命中注定之人，更加会彼此珍惜。”

“如果我是这样体质的人，只要让我遇到了对方，我必定什么都不要，也要和他在一起。”翠蛾眼神闪着光，表情严肃了起来，又有些神伤的样子，“肖战少爷，如果是您，您也会这样吗？”

肖战没有接话，翠蛾只当他又像往常一样，觉得自己在疯言疯语懒得理会，并没有在意太多，深深叹了一口气，又想到自己还有未做完的活，慌慌张张跑了出去。  
翠蛾走后，肖战脑海里一直在重复着她的那几句话，哪样？彼此珍惜？难道不荒唐吗？  
绝对互补的人，他小时候看那些外藩的药书时，不是没有幻想过，可真的回到现实，事情怎么会想自己期盼的那样好？

但现在，自己遇到了王一博。  
人生路看着还是像从前一样，可真正的变化只有他自己知道，除了抑制剂再也没有办法那么简单的压制住自己发情，还有肖战心里的变化。  
他有些害怕王一博，一方面害怕他，身体却又完全不受控地渴望他，这种分裂的情感，拉扯得肖战时常感到绝望。  
他想到王一博前几日在他房里，抱着自己和他说：别怕，有我在。  
怎么会不怕？只要想到这个人，和这个人这种关系，他就怕得要疯掉了。

肖战站起来，走到窗前，看着明媚春光下，光秃的那两棵桃树，鲜明的对比刺眼又可笑。  
人人都以为他性子温和，不争不抢，没什么好胜心，却不知，他这一生，最渴望的不过就是自由，能自由地不被身体牵制，自由地活着，自由地行走天下，感受春去秋来。

自从那天之后，王一博每天晚上都会来找肖战，为了什么，他从未解释，也不屑解释，有时候他们俩抱到一起，信息素和天生互相吸引的体质，会忍不住开始亲热，然后王一博会粗暴地压上来，把肖战好一顿折磨。  
但有时候，他们会什么都不做，就这样抱着讲话，然后入睡。  
感觉到怀里的人又在出神，王一博微微低了低头，调整了一下身体的方向，刚刚从对方体内抽出来的肉棒还有些硬，抵在了肖战湿淋淋混着自己精液和淫水的后穴，轻轻磨蹭着。

“我发现你除了制香和看书，还有两个爱好。”王一博哑着声音开了口，“一个是问我是不是疯了，一个是发呆。”说完他自己觉得有点好笑，低低笑出了声。  
“你是疯了，不疯为什么每天晚上都不在自己房间睡觉，要在我这边呆着？”肖战刚刚被操得快虚脱，没好气地回了一句，被王一博软了仍很有存在感的肉棒抵得全身发软，嘴上却是不饶人，他挪了挪臀部，嫩肉滑过王一博的龟头顶端，激得他微微一抖。  
“还不是你勾引得我回不去自己房里？”王一博故意逗着他，一只手按住他的后腰，轻轻抚摸着，感觉到怀里的人一怔。  
“你非得说这样的话？”肖战很不喜欢听到王一博这样说自己，让他无时不刻要被提醒自己这副没了男人就活不了的体质。  
“你激动什么？被勾引的人可是我，我都没说什么呢。”王一博知道他又要不高兴，说着一些不知道是故意还是哄他的话。他发现自己对于把肖战弄得有些微怒，然后顺毛这件事，有点变态般的上瘾，就像上瘾和肖战做爱一样。  
“你以为我想这样吗？你以为这样很好吗？”肖战心里的情绪突然一下膨胀开来，声音也拔高了一些，带着刺一般反问道。  
“那你想怎样？你告诉我。”王一博抬起头，摸了一下肖战的头，似在安抚。  
“我想要自由。”  
“有人绑着你吗？”王一博抚摸着的手一顿，心里不悦了起来，声音也冷了几度。  
“我想要摆脱这副鬼样子，不受身体的控制，不过这种鬼一样的生活，能够自由地活着。”肖战没有听出王一博语气里的寒意，声音坚定，一字一顿的继续说着。

突然，肖战感觉抚摸着自己的手停了下来，身边的人一个翻身，压到了自己身上，没等他来得及看清楚这一切，一条腿就被直接曲卷了起来，王一博长着茧的手掌顺着他细嫩的大腿直接滑到了后穴，还残留着上一场情事体液的地方，依旧湿漉漉的，手指一顶，直接插到了肖战的后穴里，没有反映过来的人，被插得一抖，叫出了声。  
“干，干什么？”肖战半抬起身子，想要挣扎，却看到压在自己身上人，双目微微带着怒气，看着自己，手指拼命地，不管不顾的往体内伸进去。不知道王一博发了什么疯，肖战用力去推他，可身体却全然不受控制，只要敏感的地方被王一博一碰到，就会疯狂分泌淫液，每一个毛孔都在喊着，期盼着王一博的占有。  
“你不是想要自由吗？”王一博一边用手指捅着肖战的软穴，一只手掐住了他的下巴，把他的头扭到正面，逃脱不得，“什么时候，你被我碰到，不发骚，你就自由了。”  
说完，体内又被塞进一只手指，肖战难耐地在被子里疯狂扭动，艰难地喘着气，被王一博手指塞满的后穴，根本无法满足，一张一缩地吞咬着王一博进出的手指，像一个荡妇一样，双腿大张，压抑着呻吟。  
肖战不明白王一博怎么突然这么大的怒气，与前几日的情事姿态完全不同，如果说之前还有些温柔相待，此刻只剩下粗暴疯狂了。  
“舔。”手指被猛地抽出，一下子又捅进了肖战微张的嘴里，沾着自己淫液的手指毫不客气地在嘴里搅动着，混合着口水一起，淫荡得不可思议，肖战看着王一博，眯着眼睛，那张英俊克制的脸上，一丝能够让他解读的表情都没有，只有居高临下的强横。  
这种绝对的雄性气质，把肖战逼得退无可退，他呆呆地，听话地伸出舌尖，顺从着舔弄王一博的手指，感受他抵在自己腿间的肉棒越来越大，硬得肖战浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

王一博并不着急操肖战，他享受地看着肖战沉醉顺从的样子，看着这张绝美的脸因为发情而生动的神色，嗅着两人之间越来越浓烈的，专属于肖战的信息素香甜气息，还有那舔着自己手指，呜呜咽咽的呻吟，这种绝对的操纵感，让王一博沉迷。  
还有什么，比平时清冷克制的肖战，在自己身上求着自己上他，更让人虚荣心膨胀呢？这么好看的一个人，就连平时去个街上的铺子观摩，都会被店主的女儿派人打探来路的人，现在在自己身下，扭动得像一个荡妇，而除了他们俩，都也不知道。

“你说什么？”王一博听到肖战呜咽着说了一句话，都没听清，他俯下身子，贴到了肖战耳边。  
“进来，进，进来好不好？”肖战断断续续开了口，声音又细又颤，他几乎是哀求着王一博进入自己，来消磨突然发情带来的空虚感和痛苦。  
“不好。”王一博斩钉截铁地拒绝了肖战，看着对方瞳孔一紧，“你不是要自由吗？先学着摆脱依赖被我操啊。”  
肖战不明白，明明是王一博自己问的话，怎么他如实回答，却像是犯了他的怒？平时两个人虽没挑明，但这件事上，总归还是你情我愿，彼此满足的。  
他想弄明白，可他却做不到，发情的肉体完全不受控制，对于王一博的渴望把他所有的理智都冲灭了，他听到王一博的拒绝，快要崩溃，此刻驱动着他呼吸的，只剩下王一博身上alpha信息素的味道，可还不够，光是能闻到远远不够，他想要被这种信息素占领。

肖战痛苦的在被子上磨蹭着自己的后穴，淫液接连着往外涌，卷起来的腿蹦得快要抽筋，他抱住王一博的脖子，不让他离开自己半分，亲着王一博的耳朵，把它含到嘴里，看到对方仍然无动于衷，肖战把手伸到了王一博的下体，握住了已经肿胀得粗大硬挺的肉棒，好烫，那种滚烫的触感在肖战指尖蔓延开来，他微微收紧手指，感受着王一博肉棒的跳动和温度，把它夹到了自己的双腿中，主动地来回磨蹭了起来。  
屁股一下一下，往上顶着，插在自己双腿间的肉棒摩擦得大腿内侧的嫩肉微微有些痛，可这种痛楚夹杂着快感刚刚好，刚好得肖战浪叫出声，但远远不够，这种舒适感就像停留在表面那样，一下就没了，肖战体内源源不断燃起来的骚痒，因为这种情色的触碰，反而一下子膨胀了好几倍。

“别这样，别这样对我，你知道的，求你。”肖战看着王一博，不知所措地胡乱说话，一下子因为两个人肌肤碰触淫叫，一下子又苦苦哀求，他觉得自己疯了，现在他只想要王一博进来，狠狠地插进来。  
“想要？你到底想要我，还是想要自由啊？肖少爷？”王一博并没有比肖战好多少，但由于alpha的体质天生不会发情，即便是性欲大涨，也不会如同肖战这般失控。他看着一直紧紧抱着自己，流着汗的肖战，仍旧不肯满足。

突然，肖战松开了王一博，几乎是用尽了全力，翻过了身，翻动之间，王一博的粗大划过肖战的腰后侧，那种奇妙的触感差点让肖战流出眼泪。接着，王一博就看到肖战趴在床上，双腿微微打开，头抵在枕头上，侧过头，一双手向后伸过来，轻轻掰开了对着自己的柔软细腻的臀部，粉嫩的后穴微微张开，缓慢收缩着，淫液一股股往外涌出，混合着肖战身上的信息素气味。

“要你。”  
声音很细，王一博都不确定是不是自己听错，他眼里只有肖战掰开自己后臀，把后穴对着自己的样子，以及那张美得有些绝望的侧脸。他再也没有办法忍耐，扶住肖战的腰侧，一个用力，就插了进去，一下插到了最里面，是平时他们房事里从没有过的深度。  
“啊……”肖战惊叫出声，被填满的感觉瞬间顺着脊椎骨冲到了头顶，冲得他晕眩，他全身发软，一下子就撑不住，膝盖一抖，往下滑去，王一博大手一捞，扶住了他，没让他整个人都躺下去。腰间用力耸动着，把自己的肉棒一下又一下，死命往肖战体内送，满是淫水的后穴滋润得不可思议，紧实饱满地包裹着王一博，他恨不得每一下都顶得肖战求饶。

看着肖战淫荡美丽的脸，王一博的怒气却并没有因为他的示弱而消散半分，这场一开始就莫名其妙的关系，王一博是从未细想过的，他一直都如此，做自己想做的，不管其他。  
可肖战明显想了很多，其中最多的，必定是如何逃脱这种依赖性，依赖alpha的满足，依赖与王一博的性事。

从十来岁知道自己是alpha体质后，王一博并没当回事，因为对他来说，似乎这个体质与旁人没有什么区别，除了在房事里他会格外粗暴和持久之外，他也不是没有花大钱，去过那种外藩人开的私密青楼，睡过的omega小倌，也并没有让他觉得有什么不一样。  
在马车里发现肖战是omega并且发情，王一博碍于母亲的关系，本不应该碰他，可那时候就像着了魔一样，他被发着浪的肖战勾得一下子没了理智，有了那一次，后面的事，就变得由不得他。

明明和自己这样，可以让他不那么痛苦，这个人为什么明知道不可能，还要幻想着什么自由，什么摆脱？  
用力往里插了一下，王一博把手伸到肖战胸前，掐着他胸前的两点，敏感点被不停逗弄，快感让肖战一下子没法消化，却又拼命渴求着更多，他扭着屁股往后顶，飘着眼睛看着压下身子的王一博。

王一博一把扯住肖战的头发，把他的头扯得往后仰起，肖战吃痛地喊出了声，却又立刻被下体传来的阵阵酥麻给收了回去，这场情事粗暴得前所未有，肖战恍惚中感觉到王一博在轻轻用牙齿摩擦着自己后颈的腺体，灭顶的刺激感一波又一波的袭来。

有一瞬间，王一博真的很想就这么咬下去，咬破他的腺体，让他打上自己的烙印，这辈子都逃不开，这辈子都不会想要什么自由。


	8. 07

07  
庭院里的桃花，开始冒新芽的时候，肖战又陪着王夫人去了一趟庙里。  
这天天气很好，王夫人精神也很好，一路在马车上扯着肖战不停地聊天，来王家这几个月，肖战虽然知道这里的主人从未把他当过外人，都也都克制有礼，一直提醒自己是寄人篱下。  
摇晃的马车里，王夫人拉过肖战，开了口：“战战，这么多年，你都是一个人？”  
肖战一愣，没想到王夫人会问这个，点了点头，有些不好意思。  
“可想过娶妻？”  
“不曾想过。”

王夫人松开了肖战的手，若有所思的看了看他，轻轻叹了一口气，那声音很细，细得像针一样钻进肖战的耳朵边。  
“你这样的性子，最是会折磨自己，如果有人能陪着你，我想你母亲会开心。”  
听到她提起自己的母亲，肖战心里很不是滋味，只能继续点头，轻声嗯了一下。只见王夫人摆了摆手，又开口道：“既然想在京城立足，虽说王家可以照顾你，但你总归还是要有自己的家业，这世道就是如此，单打独斗比不比背后有人。”  
肖战低头不语，他不知道王夫人要说什么。  
“以前和我们家做银饰的那户许家，挺好的，人品不错，家族虽然算不上多大，但家底是足的，家里两个管事的也很好接触，他们家的那个女儿，听说今年刚满18岁，想要说一门亲事。”  
肖战抬起头，瞪大了眼睛，眼底满是错愕。王夫人看到了，拉过他的手，柔声道：“战战，你是不是觉得姨妈是看轻了你，没给你说更好的人家？”  
“不，不是。”肖战的手冰凉的，被王夫人抓在手里。  
“哎，你这样的翩翩公子，自然是值得更好的姑娘，但你也知道，自己的性格不是那种好争抢的，如果真的找了个厉害角色，我怕你吃亏，京城的姑娘可不比徐城，一个个都是人精。”王夫人以为他是觉得许家不够好，给他讲起了道理。  
“没有，姨妈，我不是这个意思，我只是……”肖战不知道该怎么解释。  
“那你看在姨妈的面子上，见一见？”  
“好。”

肖战不再说话，王夫人心满意足地也松开了他的手，然后微微拨开了马车的帘子，外面的景色一点点开始变化，春光在山林间斑驳陆离，可肖战却没有半点心思去欣赏这美妙的光景。

在庙里，肖战又见到了上次的那个年轻住持增勤，迎面朝自己走来，肖战点了点头问了好。  
“肖施主，看着比上次见，消瘦了一些。”增勤眼睛并没有停留在肖战身上，只是拿了一炷香，点燃了，甩了甩，放到了香台上。  
“是吗？”  
“上次我与肖施主说的话，可还记得？”增勤走过来，看着肖战，他身上的檀香味非常重，甚至比佛堂的香台前那处更重。肖战被熏得有些头晕，微微退了一步。

佛堂里只有他们两个，前面有小僧在敲着木鱼念经，硕大的佛像庄严地被供得在高处，朱红的房柱上有几处掉了红漆，这间佛堂在背阴处，阳光没有办法照射进来，前面的竹林像另外一个世界的门，挡得严严实实。  
肖战头昏脑涨，觉得自己快要站不稳，他看着增勤一动不动地站着，定定地看着他很久，然后挪了一下步子，往旁边走了几步，低声开口道：“肖施主，您知道吗？我在这里，看过很多来求佛的人，这些男男女女，最大的心魔，都很类似。”  
“嗯？”  
“人真是很自私的，不管读了多少书的状元郎，见过多少世面的贵族小姐，心里都终究求的是一人心。”增勤侧过身子，看着肖战。“可这一人心，往往是最难的。”

肖战从头到尾都没有接话，他被檀香熏得晕乎乎的，还有前堂敲木鱼的声音，像是催眠一样，此刻眼前的这个年轻住持，浑身都散发出一种不知道是敌是友的气质，肖战有些害怕了，他动了动腿，想要往外走，刚转过身，就听到身后的人说：“肖施主，你不要怕，我会对你说这些，是因为我看到了。”  
肖战停下脚步，没有回过神，问道：“看到了什么？”  
“看到了你和我是一样的人。”

一阵风吹过来，吹得竹林里的竹叶刷刷作响，肖战站在屋檐下，不敢动弹。

回程的马车上，肖战一直没有说话，王夫人只当他是累了，任由他休息，最后下车时，提醒了他与许家小姐见面的事，又安抚了他几句才离开。

回到房里，翠蛾早就已经在等他了，煎好的药热了两遍，翠蛾抱怨着说，“肖战少爷，你还不回来，这药我就得热第三次了，还能喝嘛。”  
肖战今天心情不是很好，并没有心思与翠蛾玩闹，他直接端起药，喝了下去，说：“翠蛾，我有些累了，你回去吧。”  
“哦好的，那您早点休息。”翠蛾是个识趣的人，她知道肖战今天状态不对，赶紧收了话匣子，端着空碗推出了房间。

窗外的桃树，终于开始冒新芽了，是翠娥发现的，那天她开心得像个孩子，叽叽咋咋跑来告诉肖战这个好消息。  
肖战坐在桌边，想着今天增勤后来的那些话-  
“肖施主，有时候我们生下来就有许多事无法改变，像你我这样的人，是注定没有办法善终的。”  
“很久以前，我告诉过一个人，每个人的生命中都有一道过不去的坎，你以为你会忘记，但只是你刻意回避。”  
“我闻到了你身上气味的变化，虽然不知道这个人是什么样的，但出于善意，我想和你说，就像我们这样的体质，与他们的那样的体质，生来就不公平，许多事是求不得的。”

不知道是不是那个药的关系，他觉得嘴里很苦涩，那种苦涩一直往他心底渗，渗到他的血液里，那令他不堪的血液里。  
他喘了一口气，却还是觉得胸闷，王一博声音像魔鬼一样，出现在耳边，窗外是春风习习，他却觉得一点也不温暖。

和许家小姐的会面，是王夫人定的日子，地方定在了一家茶馆。  
肖战提前到了，翠蛾陪他去的，原本想拒绝，但是又总觉得这种时候，有个人陪着自己，会没那么尴尬。  
去茶馆的路上，翠蛾坐在马车里，一直掀起帘子往外看，看到什么有趣的还会拍一拍在旁边看书的肖战，喊他也看。  
“肖战少爷，您看呀，那个做面人的，好厉害哦。”翠蛾掀起帘子，指着下面一个做面人的小摊贩，肖战顺着她的声音看出去，看到有一个小女孩正在那边等面人儿捏好。  
“咿，少爷？”突然，翠蛾看到了什么，惊声喊了出来，肖战一愣，就看到了马车外面，和他们逆行的，骑在马上的王一博。

这个人面无表情看着自己，看着翠蛾。

“少爷您回去吗？”车夫看到了自家少爷，停下了马车，翠蛾把帘子挂起来，大大咧咧地和王一博说着话。  
王一博瞟了一眼肖战，然后转向翠蛾，问：“去哪儿？”  
“哦，我们去那个永福茶馆，夫人给肖战少爷安排了和许家小姐喝茶。”

肖战都没来得叫翠蛾住嘴，她已经快嘴快舌地说了出来，王一博眉头一皱，看向肖战，没讲话。  
“少爷，永福茶馆的点心很好吃，你要不要我回去时给您带点？”  
“不用。”王一博说完，就甩了一下鞭子，骑着车走了，翠蛾楞楞地看着远去的王一博，有点不知所措。  
“奇怪，少爷怎么心情不太好的样子。”嘟嘟囔囔地放下帘子，翠蛾也懒得再往外看。

许家小姐和想象中的并无太大差别，文文静静的大家闺秀，或许是没料到被安排的相亲对象会长得如此俊俏，她坐下来后，整张脸通红，也不太敢直接看肖战。  
翠蛾在旁边看着，一直笑眯眯的，她是女孩子，自然是懂女孩子的。

“肖少爷，您平时都爱做什么？”许家小姐扭捏了半天，问出了一句话，她飞快瞟了一眼肖战，又低下了头。  
“我平时爱看书。”肖战彬彬有礼的回答，把那份点心往许家小姐面前推了推。  
“我也爱看，下次我可以带您去有个书斋，那边很多很好的书。”许家小姐看到肖战推点心的动作，脸上又是一红，冒着胆子主动了一些。  
“嗯，好。”肖战点了点头，喝了一口茶，看向窗外的楼下，街上来来往往全是人。

这场相亲，并没有持续很久，最后肖战和许家小姐客套了几句，就离开了。  
许家小姐走之前，似乎有什么话要说，对着肖战欲言又止了一会儿，又瞟了一眼旁边跟着的女仆，最终还是什么都没说，行了个礼就走了。

回到王家之后，翠娥念叨了肖战几句，无非就是说他太内敛，不像京城的公子，懂得怎么讨女孩子开心，但是这一点也是他的好，诸如此类。  
肖战听得有点烦心，把翠娥推了出去，说自己要睡觉了。  
“大白天睡什么觉啊，肖战少爷，您平时不是晚上老睡不好，是不是就是白天睡太多？”翠娥嘴里的话似乎还没说话，依依不舍的样子。  
“早上醒太早了，我倦了，饶了我吧翠娥。”肖战皱了皱眉头，嘴上“求饶”道。  
“好好好，肖战少爷，您要是起来了就告诉我，我给您送东西来吃，据说太太的远房亲戚送了上好的食材，今天晚上做呢。”  
说着，翠娥就边哼着歌，边退了出去。

肖战并没有睡觉，他只是想一个人静一静。  
寺庙里增勤的那一番话，最近一直会在他脑海里反复的响起，然后又是王一博的脸，反复交错，晃得他头晕。  
从房间的这个小软榻上，看出去，正好可以看到窗外的那株桃花，春天的雨已经快下完了，王家的女人们张罗着做夏衫，翠娥也特地跑来问他要不要做几件备着。  
可这桃花，却似乎完全没有感受到春天临尽的气氛，就这么倔强地，闷不吭声一般的“沉睡”着。

晚饭的时候，王一博回来了，据说他出去和人谈事，回来的时候脸色不太好，一屁股坐在桌边，也没怎么说话。  
肖战看到王一博，就不自觉地拘谨起来，他直了直身子，王夫人在耳边说着什么，他有些听不进去了。  
“一博，累了吧，你那个表叔托人送了上好的春笋来，刚摘的，我要厨房的人煲了汤，你尝尝。”王夫人自然是爱这个独子的，什么最好的都恨不得捧给他。  
“好啊。”王一博接过丫鬟递来的碗，喝了一口，说了一句真鲜，王夫人看到儿子喜欢，脸上的笑意越发明显，连忙点着头说好吃就行，好吃就行。

肖战不饿，他最近不知道怎么，总是没有太多食欲，大概是因为带来的抑制药物受过潮，他怕没有效果，总是要翠娥一碗药汤里煮上两副，喝多了总觉得嘴里苦，自然而然就什么都吃不下了。

“表哥怎么不吃，不合胃口？”王一博突然开口，看着肖战。  
肖战一愣，抬起头，看向王一博，对上他那双锐利的眼睛，立刻又闪躲开，连忙搪塞道，“没，下午吃了点心，不饿。”  
“嗯，永福茶馆的点心是出了名的好。”

王一博夹了一块鱼肉，慢悠悠地说出了这句话，肖战心里就立刻了然，他肯定是知道了自己去和许家小姐相亲的事，明明和他无关，但肖战心里总有一种莫名的不安。  
“你也想吃啊？那正好，战战今天去和许家小姐见面的时候，还特地给我带了一盒桃花酥，太甜了，我就吃了一口，一会儿我让你送去你房里。”王夫人听到儿子开口说什么好吃，立刻补了一句。  
“好啊，我正好喜欢吃桃花酥，谢谢母亲了。”王一博脸上笑了笑，点了点头，给王夫人碗里夹了一块春笋，又看向肖战，“许家小姐我记得挺好看的吧。”  
“嗯，是挺好看的。”事实上，肖战也不太记得那小姐什么样貌了，只记得是个温温柔柔的女孩子，和其他大家闺秀无异。  
“我记得小时候见过她，性格也很温和，配表哥倒是挺好。”  
“是呀，哎呀我就说嘛，我怎么会随便给我们战战物色姑娘呢，肯定是合适的我才放心。”王夫人跟着附和道，眼睛笑得都眯了起来，又故意拉下脸，看着她儿子，“不过你也老大不小了，我看上次和你说的那个事，你也想一想，别一天到晚就拿生意来糊弄我。”  
“知道了知道，早点给你生个外孙，耳朵都起茧了。”王一博顺着王夫人的话，打了个哈哈，圆了过去。

这顿饭吃得格外的和谐。  
王一博心情出奇地好，吃了两碗饭一碗汤，还和王夫人说了很多有趣的事，把老太太逗得特别开心地回了房间。  
这个夜晚，每一个在桌上吃饭的人，心情都很不错，当然，除了肖战。

他回到房间里，翠娥就慌慌张张地跑来，随便敲了几下门，就推门而入。  
肖战恰好在看账本，看得有些困了，正等着翠娥送药汤过来，喝了就要去入睡。  
“肖战少爷，我，我，我犯错了。”翠娥哭丧着脸跑进来，说话也语无伦次，两手空空，并没有端着药。  
“怎么了，翠娥？”肖战放下账本，走了过去。  
“今天事情太多，我本来嘱咐了另一个新来的丫头给您煎药，结果她煎好也不和我说，被柴房里那条狗给打翻了，这重新煎还要三四个时辰，您……”翠娥一副要哭的样子，在肖战眼前打着转，她虽然平时没大没小，但是从肖战和陈管家的态度来看，也能知道这药对肖战的肯定很重要。

肖战有些吃惊，他目前能够在自己控制范围内使用这具身子，无非是因为每天两倍剂量的药在维持着，他从来没有过不喝药的时候，哪怕有时候因为出去忙生意，耽误了一些时辰，也绝对会补上。  
可看着翠娥这副样子，他又有些于心不忍起来。  
“没事，一天不喝不会死人的。”肖战声音有些虚，“我准备睡了，翠娥，辛苦你明天早点起来煎药，然后送过来好吗？”  
“好好好，肖战少爷，您早点休息，我明天一定天一亮就起来煎药，这样您起来吃了早点，就可以喝药了。我以后一定注意，不会再差错了。”  
“没关系，你也不是故意的。”  
翠娥犯了错，也不敢再说什么，转身就赶紧离开了，生怕再惹到肖战不高兴，她不喜欢肖战心情不好，因为那张脸上就不会有笑容，她见过肖战的笑，是春色都相形见绌的程度。

没有按日服用抑制药汤，就必定会发情。  
肖战是清楚的，但是具体会发情到什么地步，他却不清楚，模糊记得那本外藩的书里有提过只字片语，可因为翻译成汉语太大误差，他也没太理解。

会死吗？不会，但是会让你痛不欲生，比如现在的肖战。  
他躺在床上，他出神地看着天花板，床上的被子已经被揉成乱七八糟，手指掐进了手心的肉里，硬生生地掐出了血印，可身体的反应却丝毫不减，愈演愈烈。

后穴传来的阵阵酥麻让他忍不住在床上扭动，可不管怎么蹭，垫在床上的薄被上都已经浸上了一层水渍，从身体深处传来的情动和空虚也像魔鬼一下，拉扯着肖战失去理智。  
整个房间都是肖战身体散发出来的味道，那种迷情的味道太过浓烈，让肖战都有些反胃了，他狠下心，把手指捅进了自己的后穴，伴随着呻吟而来的，确依旧是不满足。

手指这种毫无情欲的东西，怎么可能缓解此刻的他。  
肖战疯了一样地又加了一根手指捅进去，头高高地扬起，嘴唇已经被他咬得渗出了血，修长的双腿在被单上来回摩擦着，整个人宛如要被溺死了一样的喘息。  
一天不喝抑制药物不会让他这样，让他变成这样的是王一博，那个高高在上玩弄着他的男人，他闭上眼睛，眼泪蜂涌而出，羞愧和痛苦还有身体上的不堪，狂风一样席卷着他。

肖战疯了，至少他此刻疯了。  
但凡他还有一点清醒的理智，他就不会身上只披着一件外套，就这样站在王一博面前，像一个失落的疯子。  
眼前的人，似乎并不意外他的到来，看到衣冠不整地自己，也不说什么，只是定睛这样看着，而肖战光是进了这间屋子，靠近了王一博，闻到他身上的信息素味道，眼泪就更加不受控制起来，他双腿颤抖地几乎要站不稳，衣服也从身上滑落了下来。  
泪眼朦胧中，他看到王一博终于站起身子，朝他走来，脚步却停在了他面前。

“发情了？”王一博沉声问道，看不出什么情绪。  
肖战不讲话，他讲不出话，伸出手就想要去抱王一博，他现在只想要这个男人狠狠地把那根东西插进自己的身体里，什么都不重要了，他只有被王一博占有，才能有活着的感觉，才能呼吸。  
可王一博明摆着不给他好过，他无视了肖战抬起来，又放下的手，一把把他推到了床上，披头发散发的肖战跌进了全是王一博气息的床铺里，铺天盖地而来的都是那股熟悉的味道，他不可自控地把王一博睡过的被子夹到双腿里，来回摩擦，发出淫荡的呻吟。  
“表哥，要不要我托人问问，许家小姐有没有办法让你舒服舒服？”王一博站在床边，看着扭动地肖战，冷眼冷语地说到。

肖战知道王一博不高兴了。  
他伸出手，看向王一博，那张绝美的脸上因为发情又增添了几分下流的情色感，嘴唇通红地微微张开，细声说到：“不要，不要她，我不要她。”  
“那你要谁啊？自由啊？那我帮你问问，京城有没有这个人啊？”王一博依旧不为所动，像是下了决心要和肖战好好“聊聊。”  
“求求你。”肖战内心的痛苦因为发情的不自控，和身体上下作又淫荡的动作，又被放大了一层，“你也想要我，我知道。”  
他已经不要任何的颜面了，后穴传来的瘙痒因为王一博的气息，变得难以忍耐，整个骨头上都像有蚂蚁在爬一样，脑袋所有的血液都冲到了他最敏感的地方，他看着王一博不为所动，只能抖着身子，缓缓把双腿张开，面向王一博，露出了他留着淫液的下体。

肖战是豁出去了，他像一个荡妇一样朝王一博张开双身体，摆出了他之前从未做过的样子，他不懂如何勾引一个男人，他只能依靠着，模糊记得的平日性事里王一博喜欢的那些姿势，依葫芦画瓢。

王一博自然也不好受，虽然他并不会同样收到发情期的困扰，但肖战对于他的吸引是致命的，这种吸引到底要说是来自肉体的契合还是灵魂，他分辨不清，裤裆里的东西已经开始慢慢肿大，可他知道，不能就这样罢休。

对于王一博来说，从小到大，几乎没有自己得不到的东西，肖战是一个意外，虽然他被自己压在身下无数次，可除了在床上，这个人的心是绝对没有一点诚服于自己的。  
他觉得自己就像肖战的工具，用来缓解他淫荡的工具，一想到这，王一博心一沉。

“要我操你可以啊，但是有一个要求。”王一博坐到了床边，当他一坐下，就被肖战双腿勾住了腰，这个人已经彻底在情欲里丧失掉自我了，长腿长手死死地贴在王一博上身上，身体来回磨蹭着。  
“什么要求？”肖战的声音有些颤抖，他贴在王一博身上，觉得那股气味太好闻了，他忍不住像小狗一样去蹭王一博，以带来一些微不足道的缓解，手也不受控地直接摸到了王一博的裤裆上，那个东西已经硬了，隔着薄薄的裤裆，烫到了肖战的心里。

他渴望自己已经湿透的后穴被这根东西好好的满足，除此之外，此刻的他，什么都不想要，什么都不重要。

王一博反手也抱住了肖战，手伸向了他已经粘糊糊一大片的后穴，带着一些茧的手指轻轻地捅了进去，捅得肖战猛地一弹，用力抱住了王一博，嘴边流出痛快的呻吟。  
粗大的性器已经代替手指抵在了肖战的后穴，肖战身上桃花一样的信息素味道丧心病狂地往外涌，包围着王一博，他深吸一口气，把龟头往里面顶了顶，一只手撩开了肖战已经湿透的额发，抚摸过他那张漂亮的脸。

怎么会有这么漂亮的人？  
肖战的美，众所周知，王家从上到下，都说他体面，温柔，待人接物和气，说他生得一副好样貌，王一博相信，今天那许家小姐，也必定心里一直挂记着他。

可那些人却不知道，肖战最美的样子，是现在，被自己掰开了腿，压在身下，脸上红一阵白一阵，双眼失焦地看着自己，活脱脱地像一个荡妇的现在。  
这种美，是没有丝毫伪装和外衣的，是肖战本身的美，正因为它没有理智，就显得尤为猛烈，甚至可怕。

肖战似乎并不满足只是一个龟头的热度，他扭动着臀部，试图把王一博往里面再吞一点，他双手摇晃着王一博，在叫嚣着他的不满足。  
王一博笑了笑，他捏住肖战的下巴，让他不得不直视着自己，看着那双好看的眼睛里反射出自己的脸。肖战有些害怕了，他的大脑被肉体所控制，可残存的一点理智却让他有些胆怯，他不明白王一博到底要做什么。  
后退的动作被王一博收入眼底，他的大手把肖战往下一拉，粗大的下体就直接捅进了肖战已经湿得一塌糊涂的后穴里，被紧紧地包裹起来。  
“唔……好，好舒服。”肖战止不住地叫出声，他死死抱住王一博，还不甘心地扭动着臀部，贴着王一博的小腹来回摩擦。

房间里只有一根蜡烛还在燃着，眼看着就要燃尽了，噼里啪啦发出一些声响，挣扎着不肯灭下去。

王一博也感受到了极大的愉悦，他把嘴贴到肖战的脖子上，他每往里面顶一下，就能感觉这里的那股桃花香味愈发浓烈。

王一博停下了身体的动作，他看着肖战，在微弱的烛光里，肖战的脸上是从未有过的满足和春色，他看着自己，突然笑了起来。  
“我是不是疯了？”肖战边笑边轻声说道，他用力贴紧了王一博，抱着他的臀，往里面推了推，让那根东西进得更深，身上这个人，为什么在此时，仿佛成为了他唯一可以依靠的神明一样，肖战觉得可笑，觉得自己可笑。

王一博看愣了，他一只手把肖战的手腕按住，固定在头侧，低下头，想也没想，就对着肖战的脖子那处地方咬了上去，鲜血很快就渗到了嘴里，带着一股桃花香味。  
他没等肖战叫出声，另一只手就捂住了肖战的嘴巴，下体猛烈地抽插起来，几乎要把对方撞碎掉，在心里想了很久的事，终于做到，满足感和性欲一起冲到了王一博的头顶，他兴奋地头皮发麻起来。  
心比天高的肖战，彻底被他占有了。

“爽不爽？”王一博按住肖战，也疯了一样的操着他，对于alpha而言，omega腺体上的信息素是最催情的，他用力往里捅着，把肖战抱到自己身上，双手扶住他的臀部，上下起落，发出啪啪的肉体碰撞身。  
肖战胳膊无力地落下，他坐在王一博身上，脖子上传来一阵阵疼痛，又很快被下体灭顶地快感所淹没。

桌上的蜡烛燃尽了最后一滴蜡，啪地灭掉了。

tbc


	9. 08-11

08

翠娥坐在门口，打着瞌睡，她一晚上没睡，旁边还摆着昨天夜里熬的药，已经凉透了。

“翠娥。”听到一声喊，她吓得往前倾，整个身体差点往前倒，再把头慢慢抬起，就看到了肖战。  
“肖，肖少爷？！”翠娥是个咋呼的性格，又突然在梦中被惊醒，难免一惊一乍嚷嚷了起来。“你，你这是怎么了？”

等她站起来，站稳了，才看到肖战的模样 - 衣服很随意的披在身上，头发也没有梳好，活脱脱像从哪里逃出来一样，翠娥不敢讲话，眼睛往下瞥，只看到肖战手腕处都是红通通的印子。

“您，您去和人打架了吗？”憋了半天，翠娥脸都憋红了，才问出这么一句。  
肖战没有理她，径直往屋里走去，动作有些慢。  
“去打点水来，我想洗洗。”

平时肖战在翠娥面前，虽然也话不多，但总归还是和颜悦色的，像今天这样有些冷的态度，极其少见，哪怕是翠娥说了什么冒犯的话，他也鲜少动怒。  
越是这样的人，偶尔一两次反常，就会极其可怕。

翠娥拍了拍膝盖的灰，正要往后院走，突然想起什么，端起地上的药，转身走到房里。  
“肖少爷，这个药我昨天晚上煎了才来找您，您不在，放了一晚上估计凉透了，我要不热热给您再端来？”

肖战转过身，看着翠娥手里那碗药，明明是喝惯了的药汤，此刻却让他觉得格外恶心，就是这个药，因为送晚了一些，他才会像昨天晚上那样，恬不知耻地跑去找王一博，迎合他，张开双腿。

想到这里，肖战走了几步上前，直接啪地把翠娥手里的药汤打到了地上，黑漆漆地药水溅了一地，碗片也碎得不成样子，翠娥目瞪口呆，手抖了起来，大气都不敢出，也不敢看肖战。  
她要知道有这么一出，宁愿自己喝了，都不会端进来问这么一句。

“翠娥，吓到你了。”过了半晌，肖战才开口说话，他语气倒是一如既往的温和，也听不出什么怒气，向翠娥道歉。“这里等会再收拾吧，你去弄点水来，我要洗洗。”  
翠娥看着地上的碗片，也不敢说什么，点了点头就跑出去了。

等翠娥走后，肖战无力地跌坐在椅子上，他实在是太累了。  
昨天夜里，王一博几乎是发了疯一样的要他，把他的身体折叠成不同的姿态，他到了后来，已经是连哭都没有力气，手指都动不了，可那个人却不依不挠，丝毫没有要停下来的意思。  
抬起手，摸了摸有些刺痛的后颈，肖战咬紧了嘴唇，眉头也皱了起来。  
他被标记了。

原来以为这件事永远不会发生在自己身上，却没想到噩梦成真，他不仅委身于一个男人，还被对方标记成了所属品。  
肖战记得那时候看的外藩书，被标记对于他这样体质的人而言，基本就是失去了自由。  
他的手捏成了拳头，却觉得心里的那股怒气怎么也消不掉。

要说全怪王一博，那是不应该的，如果没有王一博，他昨天晚上到底会怎么样，不敢细想，王一博从没拿着刀要他躺在身下承欢，所有的一切都是你情我愿。

想到这里，肖战的手无力地送开，内心那股无奈的自责又开始放大，如果要去追责，真正的问题根源难道不是自己？是这根本就无能为力的体质，才绑住了他的人生。

“肖少爷，我进来了。”翠娥没多久回来了，给肖战准备了水，往里提进来，她今天乖巧了很多，不敢怎么说话，生怕惹肖战不高兴。

肖战是个体面人，平时翠娥没心没肺的样子，他也挺喜欢，今天因为自己失控凶了她，看到翠娥这畏手畏脚的模样，更加烦躁不安起来。  
一时之间，竟然安慰的话也说不出来。

“我把水给您都倒进去了，您先洗，有什么事一会儿叫我。”翠娥给肖战收拾好，又把地上的药汤和碗片弄干净，才准备退出去。

她正要走出门，肖战叫住了她。  
“翠娥，你别往心里去，我对你没有意见。”  
翠娥背对着他，半天没有反应，肖战有些担心，往前走了一步，正要伸出手拍拍她，没想到翠娥猛地转过身，哭得一张脸都皱起来，眼泪鼻涕横流。

看到这样子，肖战又退了一步。  
“肖，肖少爷，您真好，在这里当丫头，从没有人给我说过这种话，就是挨打也是应该的，您真好，呜呜……您，您是菩萨，是观音。”翠娥才十八岁，夸人的那些话难免浮夸了一些，讲得肖战脸红一阵白一阵。

翠娥是真的哭得夸张，身子一抽一抽地，眼泪都流到嘴巴里，像个小孩。

“别哭了。”肖战没想到这一出，他本身就看不得人哭，只得拍了拍她的肩膀，细声安慰。  
“肖少爷，您，您要是真的娶妻，不住在这里了，能不能也带走我。”翠娥过了一会儿，终于止住了眼泪，看着肖战，半天说了这么一句话。  
肖战愣住了。  
“肖少爷，您真的太好了，我就想跟着您，您到哪里我就到哪里，我保护您！”  
肖战心里一沉，心想也不知道是谁保护谁，挥了挥手，要她先出去。

翠娥离开后，肖战绕进了屏风后面，脱掉了衣服，把身子浸在了温热的水桶里。他微微低下头，就看到自己身上被王一博弄出来的痕迹，一大块一大块，从大腿根到胸前，甚至在腰侧也没有放过。  
水没过他的胸口，他又抬起手，摸了摸自己的后颈，被王一博咬破的地方，也不知道何时会好。

而这些肉体上的伤痕，并不是最让他困扰的，更可怕的是，他被标记后，那些药物就根本无法抑制发情。  
那些身体所带来的痛苦，除了王一博，再也没有其他救药。

肖战不是一根筋的傻子。  
他虽然性子单薄，对人克制礼貌，给人一种距离感，即便是再痛苦的事，他也总是能找到其中一丝的好意，来说服自己。  
看着水里红痕遍布的身体，他想起王一博昨天晚上在他几乎要昏厥时，说的话。

他说喜欢自己，一定不会让他难过。

不知道又是哪里学来哄女人的话，肖战有时候想，王一博是不是因为这身体，把他也当女人了。  
他可不是，他是顶天立地的男人，要干出一番事业，把他们家的香铺重整旗鼓，不辜负了父母，甚至是老陈的期盼。

思绪是一种很奇怪的东西，肖战想着想着，早就已经不知道在想什么，他昨天没睡好，因为这泡澡水过于舒适，外面又下起里毛毛细雨，开始昏昏欲睡起来，头微微往旁边一侧，肖战闭上了眼睛。

朦胧中，肖战觉得身上痒痒地，像是有什么在他的皮肤上轻轻挠，他轻哼了一声，挪了挪，那个触感又接近着贴了上来。  
等到他睁开眼，就看到一个人蹲在旁边，用毛巾在给他沾着水擦身体，肖战吓了一跳，就要从水里站起来，对方手脚更快，把他按了回去。  
一来一回，水花溅了一地，也溅到了对方脸上和身上。

“这下好，我也湿了。”王一博笑了笑，抹了一把脸上的水，看着肖战。  
“你什么时候进来的？”肖战看到他，自己又赤身裸体，脸红耳热起来。  
“你睡着的时候啊。”王一博倒是一点也不觉得自己冒犯。  
“水凉了，擦干净出来吧。”肖战没说话，倒是王一博先开口了，他把手里的毛巾丢到水里，又从屏风上拉了一块干净的，等着肖战站起来。

水里的人哪里敢，又是不讲话，也不动弹。  
从这个角度看过去，王一博刚刚好能看到肖战的后颈，他的头发挽了起来，正好露出昨天夜里被自己咬破的那一块，红红的。  
看了一会儿，想起昨天晚上两个人疯了一样的床事，裤裆里的东西也跟着有了反应。

“起来吧，真的要着凉的。”王一博又喊了一句，这下肖战才终于肯从水桶里慢慢站起来，离开温水之后，就立刻感觉到一阵寒意，肖战打了一个哆嗦，随后就感觉从背后被一股暖意包裹。  
王一博用毛巾从后面围住了他，把他身上的水渍给擦干了。

或许是两个人贴得太近，又刚刚被标记，虽然不是发情期，肖战也在水桶中开始腿发软起来，站也站不住。  
身后的人，看在眼里，也不点破，就一直隔着一层毛巾，紧紧抱住肖战，嘴巴蹭到他耳后，闻着因为体内的欲望越来越浓烈的信息素香气，用鼻尖轻轻扫过。  
脖子后面被咬破的地方，突然一凉，王一博用舌头在轻轻地舔弄，肖战又想起昨天晚上的事，双腿还在水桶里，发起抖来，身子也往后靠，失去了重心倒在王一博的怀里。

“想不想要，嗯？”身后的人轻轻地舔弄着，发出低沉的询问，手也开始在肖战的胸前抚弄。  
肖战哪里还说得出话，在这种时候，他就是完全被王一博摆布，只能听之任之。

就这样站着亲了一会儿，王一博把肖战转了过来，正面对着自己，双手拉着他的肩膀，让他不能乱动。  
肖战被王一博盯得无所适从，往旁边看，身体还在发抖。  
“干什么？”过了一会儿，实在是觉得尴尬，肖战是开口打破了沉默。  
“看看你，真漂亮。”王一博说道。  
“那是形容女人的话。”肖战下意识反驳，皱起了眉头。  
“不管。”王一博才懒得理他这些别扭，只是凑上去，亲亲贴上了肖战的嘴唇，含在唇间轻轻舔弄，含糊不清地又说了一遍：“真漂亮。”

王一博抱着肖战，一个人在水桶外，一个人半边身子还在水桶里泡着，身上裹了一条毛巾，就这样亲到了一起，亲吻这种事，原本也不是说非得要在床上才能做，可他们俩的关系，于情于理，也不该拥有这样柔情的吻，它太温柔了，有些可怕。

肖战被亲得迷迷糊糊，手被王一博拉着，按到了一个硬物上，跟着王一博的衣服，那种滚烫的感觉都让他全身发麻，嘴里忍不住飘出轻哼。  
即便理智的大脑还是抗拒这种委身于人的关系，可他的肉体，每一个毛孔，却都在被王一博触碰时，发出快乐的叫嚣与期待。

他再次闭上眼，决定从了这难以逃避的欲望，抬起双手环上了王一博的脖子，微微张开双唇，让对方的舌头滑了进去。

啪！  
突然有什么东西碎了一地，王一博和肖战从吻里惊醒，侧过头去，就看到翠娥端着一个竹盘，瑟瑟发抖，地上又是满地的碎片和药汤，那张脸上愁眉苦脸地要哭出来，愣在了原地。  
王一博倒是反应快，用毛巾裹紧了肖战，把他的头按到另一边，对着翠娥面无表情地说：“翠娥，出去。”

翠娥愣了一下才听懂，逃也似地走了出去，差点还绊倒了地上。

等门合上，肖战才抬起头，他慌乱地看着王一博。  
“这，这可如何是好。”一想到平时里大大咧咧的翠娥，看到了这场景，指不定要受多大刺激，而自己的形象，也毁于一旦了。  
万一她和其他丫头说了，估计这王家，肖战也呆不下去了。  
一想到这里，他眼睛低了下去。

王一博自然知道他在想什么，就等他一个人琢磨，看他琢磨得眉头又皱了起来，才缓缓开口说：“翠娥怕是要伤心了。”  
“嗯？”肖战不解，抬起头看着王一博。  
“前几日我收了一本她的书，也不知道是哪个丫头写的，上面都是我和晨育乱七八糟的东西。”  
“乱七八糟？”  
“就是我和你会做的那些乱七八糟的事。”  
肖战呆住了，他想起以前王一博和他说过，翠娥那群丫头平时无聊，年纪又小，总是私下叽叽咋咋他和晨育王爷，可没想到居然还会编成书。  
“那她伤心什么？”肖战想起这个，反问道。  
“看到我和你这样，她看的那些书，白看了。”王一博说到这个，居然笑了起来。  
“她的确多次和我说，觉得你和晨育王爷很配。”肖战倒是不觉得好笑，他反而百思不得其解，王一博觉得对这些事如此的“纵容”。  
“说到晨育，你估计最近都看不到他了。”  
“嗯？”  
“他去一个庙里住下了。”

肖战对晨育也没有什么太多的好奇心，这些话也就懒得往下继续了。水桶里的水已经凉了，他想起刚刚惊心动魄那一刻，还是有些反应不过来，王一博拉着他从水桶里出来，又给他擦干净了下半身，披好了衣服。  
看着这个不可一世的少爷，居然给自己做这些事，肖战心里有些过意不去。

“我是个男人。”他看着弯下腰，给他套上袜套的王一博，突然开口说道。  
“我知道啊。”低着头的人，不以为然，继续给他穿袜套，回了他的话。  
“你是要娶妻的，我也是。”肖战咬紧了嘴唇说到，语气有些生硬。  
袜套穿好了，王一博直起身子。  
两个人坐在床边，窗外的绵绵细雨无声地下着，屏风那头的大水桶里，还飘着王一博给他擦身子的毛巾，在水面上轻微浮动着。

王一博突然转过身子，把肖战压到了床上，他那股扑面而来的信息素，在这一方天地里尤为浓烈，被标记过的身体，比之前更加敏感，就算没有发情，也还是会因为这距离，浑身难耐起来。  
肖战不可察觉地扭了扭身体，看着压在他身上的人，王一博正闪着那双亮晶晶地眼睛，看着他。

“我教你一个快乐的法子。”  
“什么？”  
“少想一点。”

说完，王一博就低头亲了上去，肖战来不及反应，就被亲得失去理智，手也只能攀附到对方的身体上，任他肆虐，一路往下，在自己的身体上留下新的痕迹。

肖战明白，他被标记的根本就不止这残缺的肉体，还有他封闭的内心，王一博野蛮地用他与生俱来的一切，撬开肖战的内心，把他的欲望连同他的温柔，毫不讲理地往里塞。

身体被抱住，肖战被撞得屁股上湿漉漉地一大片，手也有气无力地垂下，王一博抱住他，手摸着他的脸，一下用力，一下又停止，撩拨得肖战只能求饶。  
“你今天没有发情吧？”身上喘着粗气的男人，还不忘记说点其他话来助兴，他是想提醒肖战，哪怕两个人滚到一起，却并非因为身体的桎梏。

被弄得已经快失去意识的肖战，哪里答得上来，只是摇着头，嘴里不知道在说什么。王一博最爱看他在床上失控的模样，平日的清冷全都消失殆尽，只剩下他不可躲避的欲望。

这样的肖战，才像一个凡人。  
俯下身，王一博再次紧紧抱住肖战。

而后院的小房间里，翠娥一个人呆坐在桌边，双手撑住脸，眉头紧皱，嘴里念念有词：“怎么会弄错呢？我这么多书白看了？”

窗外的细雨越来越大，滴落在屋檐上，发出清脆的雨滴声。

09

肖战坐在桌边，看着桌上的汤药，他想了想，鼓起勇气看向桌子对面站着的人。  
一抬头，正好也对上看向他的眼神，两个人面面相觑了一会儿，谁也没说话。

“哎。”过了半天，对面的人突然转过身关上门，又走回来，幽幽地叹了一口气，肖战被这口气叹得心情一惊。  
“肖少爷。”翠娥坐到旁边，双手撑着脸，看着肖战，仔仔细细打量，看得肖战又是一阵难受。  
“翠娥，你这是在看什么？”实在忍不住，他开口问道。  
“肖少爷，不讲道理啊。”翠娥皱起眉头，一副故作深沉地样子，摇着头说。  
“什么不讲道理？”肖战伸出手，摸了摸桌上的碗，还有些烫，他收回了手。其实被王一博标记之后，这药喝不喝也没有什么意义了，发情的时候，除了王一博，谁也救不了他。  
翠娥又不讲话，肖战抬起眼看了她一下，问：“到底怎么了？”

他当然知道翠娥在干嘛，昨天看到那一幕，受的刺激肯定不小，任谁也要神神叨叨一会儿，何况是她这种性格。

“算了算了！”翠娥仿佛根本没有听肖战的问话，自顾自地烦恼了一会儿，摆了摆手。  
“翠娥，你别一惊一乍，有什么就直说，昨天……”肖战担心翠娥不敢说，看到这种冲击的画面过不去，想壮起胆子和她把话说开。

他是喜欢翠娥的，不希望她心底以后对自己有什么看法。

“肖少爷。”翠娥突然把头转过去，看着肖战，“和你说，翠语之前老和我说，觉得你跟少爷更配，我和她吵过好多次，我看了那么多本子，怎么还能弄错呢？”  
“啊？”肖战瞪大眼睛，听着她胡言乱语。  
“结果，你说，昨天就让我看到你和少爷，这样那样，太冲击了呀，我一晚上没睡好。”  
“嗯。”想起昨天被撞见那一幕，肖战脸有些红。  
“你们以后千万小心，别被其他人撞见了，尤其是翠语那丫头，否则我要没面子的！”  
肖战看着翠娥认真的样子，彻底说不出话了，他发现自己和翠娥完全不在一根弦上，他以为的，想解释的，到了翠娥这里，仿佛都无所谓。

这一点，不知道是不是王家人的根性。

接下来，翠娥那些絮絮叨叨的话，肖战也就没仔细听了，看着她给自己收拾床铺的样子，肖战心里一软，这些日子，和翠娥的相处，让他也不知不觉地和她亲近了许多。  
他不是一个有朋友的人，从小到大，老陈算是最亲的人，但一个老头子，再如何的开明，也终究是个老头。  
不知道怎么，他内心突然涌起一股冲动来。

“翠娥。”肖战清了清嗓子，喊了她，铺好床的人转过身来，笑眯眯地应了。肖战朝她招了招手，要她做到桌边。  
翠娥倒是听话得很，小狗一样。  
“肖少爷，什么事呀？”  
“翠娥，我和你说个事，你不管听到什么，也不要大惊小怪，可以吗？”  
“哦，可以。”  
“不要大喊大叫，可以吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“如果你违背了怎么办？”肖战还是不放心，问了一嘴。  
“我拉的配对都是假的！”翠娥想也没想回答道，说完又立刻捂住嘴巴，瞪大眼睛看着肖战，“不行不行，已经是假的了。那你说怎么办就怎么办吧！”

肖战叹了口气，压低了声音开口到：“你记不记得，之前和我说，你看过一本外藩传来的书，上面记载着一些异类的体质。”  
“嗯，记得，那本书可好看了！”翠娥点了点头。  
“里面有一种人，用胡文记载的是omega，还有一种人是alpha，对吗？”  
“对呀，我记得……诶？肖少爷你怎么会知道？”翠娥正要滔滔不绝，突然想起什么不对，手停在半空中，看着肖战。  
肖战没有回答，也这样静静地看着她。

这是他第一次主动和人说这些，就连王一博知道，也是无意撞见，而不是肖战主动提。他的手撺在衣袖里，慢慢渗出汗，被翠娥盯得脸有些红，心里生出羞耻的恐惧来。  
这样对人赤诚相见的时刻，任谁也会害怕，何况是肖战这样心比天高的人。

“肖少爷，你是异类体质吗？”翠娥或许也是被吓到了，她反应和肖战想的截然不同，没有大叫，甚至声音都变得格外的轻，弱弱地开口问道。  
“嗯，我是那本书里写得omega体质，你少爷是alpha体质，所以你那天会看到那一幕。”肖战语气很平和，点了点头，又指着桌上那碗凉掉的汤药，“你平时给我熬的药，就是那书上写的抑制药剂。”

或许是肖战的语气太过于平静，翠娥脸上居然闷不吭声落下两行泪来，一路滚到她的下巴上，她就这样看着肖战，手有些抖。  
“翠娥，你别怕。”肖战低声说到：“和你说这些，不是想吓哭你，只以后不必给我守着熬药了，已经没用了。”

肖战就是这样的性格。  
他看起与世无争，云淡风轻，但心里有什么事，绝对会按照自己的那套来做，昨天被翠娥撞见，他就笃定翠娥是不会开口问太多，那么不如全盘托出，干干脆脆，哪怕翠娥要对他心生厌恶，不要伺候他，也好过主仆之间彼此有隔阂。

“肖少爷，你会一直和少爷在一起吗？”过了半晌，翠娥吸着鼻子问出这么一句话。  
肖战没说话。  
“你和少爷一直在一起就没事了，你会平安的。”翠娥看着肖战，露出一些从未有过的大人神色，笃定地说道。

这句话，肖战是怎么也给不出一个反应来。  
但心里的话，总算是说了出来，他有一股如释重负的感觉，翠娥的反应不能说特别出乎他意料，毕竟这个丫头也“不算常人”，只是他更多的感动，来自于翠娥第一反应是他会不会好，而不是这个体质有多“奇怪”。

“翠娥，如果我真的离开王家，你跟我去香铺做事吧。”想起上次她说的话，肖战开口道。  
“肖少爷，你真的能离开这里吗？”  
肖战一愣，端起来的的药碗晃了一晃，汤药都渗到了手上。

翠娥的反应，的确在肖战的意料之外，但也并没有特别的奇怪，毕竟像她这样性格的人，语不惊人死不休。

王一博因为家中的生意，那天之后，就很少过来。  
听老陈说，他又收了别人一家铺子，风风火火的，外面有不少人都在惦记着他，想做王少奶奶。  
肖战平时不在制香房，就在自己的这个小院子，很少会到前面去，这些东西都是老陈和他说的。

“王少爷到了这个年纪，本就该娶妻了，别说外面的人惦记，王夫人也总是念叨呢。”老陈喝了一口水，抹了抹汗，说道。  
肖战倒是没有心思和他聊这些，心里只想着关于香铺的事，来了这几月，看起来每天都在忙活，其实并没有什么进展。

放在王家绸缎铺子卖的那些香，再如何受欢迎，也总归还是零散着卖，别人说好，也都是说这里顺带着卖的香好，绝不会提到肖家。  
这和他原本的初衷，实在相处甚远。

当初进京来求助，也是因为老陈的多次劝说和母亲的遗愿，肖战并没有抱太多期望，他一直就很看得透人情冷暖这种东西，别人再好，也不如靠自己来得踏实。

看他不说话，老陈咳了咳，毕竟是他看着长大的孩子，心思还是能看透的，他喝了口水，说：“少爷，您也是觉得在这里呆得难受，我们回徐城也不是不可以的。”

肖战敷衍地点了点头，他的确想走，可他根本走不掉。  
被王一博标记之后，还没有发过情，他无法预测发情的时候，如果只剩下自己一个人，会发生什么。只要一想到这些，肖战就会焦虑不安起来，好看的眉眼也皱成一团。

老陈自然不知道这些，只是在旁边念叨着生意上的事，他是老了，但也忠心耿耿，以为肖战只是担心香铺的事，却根本不知发生了什么。  
他看了看窗外那颗桃花树，看了几眼，又把头转回来，想起翠娥问他的话：真的能离开王家吗？

一想到这里，他那颗原本就向往自由的心，更是沉沉地落了下去，他是不可能再有什么鬼扯的自由了，他将永远属于王一博，没了他就活不下去，这到底是身体的折磨只是精神的折磨，肖战已经分不清。

王一博比他小，那些哄他的话，轻而易举地就能说出口，到了肖战这里，却总是会转了几圈，才能消化。  
或者说，他内心抵触去消化。

晚上的时候，王一博过来了。  
他总是临时出现，也不打什么招呼，仗着肖战的房间就在他院子这边，想来就来。

当时翠娥正给肖战煮了粥，端进来没多久，还站在桌边喋喋不休她今天的新奇发现，王一博就推门而入了。  
肖战愣了一下，倒是也习惯了，没说什么，点了点头，除了发情期和床上，他对王一博向来都不会特别热情。  
王一博走到桌边，看了看桌上的粥，还有看了一眼肖战，说：“怎么晚上就吃这么点？”  
“下午吃了点心，不饿。”其实肖战是没胃口，但总觉得这种话说出来有些像在撒娇，于是随口扯了一个谎。  
“这会儿不吃，晚上会饿。”王一博沉着声音道。  
“吃饭你就别管了。”肖战被说得有点不耐烦，语气也没那么柔和了。

俩人也不知道较什么劲，僵持了一会儿，王一博先转过头，看向旁边一直站着的人。  
“翠娥，你脸这么红干什么？”  
肖战闻声，也抬头看向翠娥，被两个人这么一看，翠娥那张脸更红了，像是要滴出血来一样，脸上都呈现出一种扭曲的表情。  
“我……”平时伶牙俐齿的翠娥，彻底说不出话来了，支支吾吾地，一会儿看肖战，一会儿看王一博。

“翠娥，你那些书，里面还夹着树叶，看来是没看完，明天还给你，你看完吧。”王一博了然于胸，看着翠娥，面无表情地说了这么一句。  
“少爷！”翠娥苦着脸，大喊了一声。  
肖战不解，看着王一博，这个人嘴角居然勾起一丝笑容。  
“你不是看得入迷，一宿没睡，第二天差点没起来打水吗？”就是因为这个事，王一博才收了她的书。  
“不看了不看了。”翠娥连连摆手摇头。  
“怎么就不看了？”王一博还在笑，他似乎心情不错，逗起翠娥来。  
肖战看着翠娥那副苦大仇深的样子，心里觉得不忍，他抬起头，轻轻拉了一下王一博衣袖的一角，要他别说了。  
“嗯？”王一博没反应过来，侧着低下头，看向肖战，询问他怎么了。  
肖战无奈地想叹气，原本只是暗示，他这一问，还这么好说出口。

在旁边看着这一幕的翠娥，呼吸急促，脸又红了一度，一双杏眼睁得又圆又大的，弱弱地说到：“少爷，我真的要喘不过气来了，我先出去。”  
说完，就跑出了房门，还合上了门。

王一博看到她这样，笑出声来，肖战也觉得好笑，两个人笑了一会儿，王一博突然坐到了椅子上，把肖战往自己身上拉。  
那股熟悉的信息素味道再次笼罩住肖战，他动弹不得，身体里也开始急速分泌信息素，被标记过后的身体，比之前更加敏感，被王一博这样拉一把，就已经开始给出反应。

大概是看到那张漂亮的脸蛋，露出了难耐的神色，王一博把肖战拉到眼前，两个人距离贴得极近，肖战眼神躲闪，却又忍不住靠近。  
王一博看了一会儿，飞快地在肖战脸上亲了一口，拉开了一些距离，突然把袖子撸起来，抬起雪白的胳膊，伸到肖战嘴边。  
“咬一口。”  
肖战迷惑不解，瞪大眼睛看着王一博这反常的动作，上半身往后退了退。王一博一只手把他往前面拉，又说了一句：“咬一口。”

大概是王一博说这话的声音格外的温柔，一双好看的眼睛死死盯着自己，肖战也失去了自己的理智，竟然张开嘴，真的在那手臂上咬了下去。  
咬人是一种很奇特的体验，这是肖战第一次知道。

肌肤含在嘴里那种细腻和新奇的感觉，会引发人原本的兽性，就算没有想要伤害对方，可闻到那股浓烈的雄性信息素，他完全无法自控地，又往里用了一点力咬下去，直到嘴里有了淡淡地铁锈味，肖战才猛地松开牙齿。

王一博皮肤白，手臂上已经出现了一个深深的牙印，还有一些渗出来的血，格外刺眼。肖战被自己的行为惊呆了，他也说不出话来，只是呆呆地伸出手，也不知道要干嘛。

伸出去的手被一双大手握住，王一博舒展开眉头，露出一个笑容，在肖战眼前晃了晃自己手臂上的伤口。  
“你看，我也被你标记了。”  
说着，他又凑过去亲了一口肖战。  
“不怕了吧？”

被抱紧的肖战，心里翻江倒海起来，那股恐惧伴随着他体内不可控的欲望一起往上燃烧。他一直都让自己处于一个平和的状态，对所有人释放善意，也尽量控制与人亲近，这一切都是为了让自己能够拥有内心最后的自由。  
不被情感左右的自由。

身体已经让他饱受牵制的折磨，如果心也无法无拘无束，要被人上一道敲不开的锁，那才是他最不愿走的路。

可现在，眼前这个男人，会抱着他，说有趣的话，看穿他内心的担忧，栽一树桃花哄他笑，会压在他身上，抬起他的双腿，用他的信息素包裹住自己，就像自己也包裹着他一样。  
“如果，你母亲知道了这事，怎么办？”肖战被他弄得尖叫连连，手脚都攀在他身上，任由王一博蛮横地抽动着他的下体，两个人紧密相贴的湿答答的一大片，床帐间都是浓郁的信息素味道，缠绕在一起。  
“不要想那么多。”  
大概是这床事实在太愉悦，回答听起来也有些随性。

王一博喘着粗气，一边动一边也发出低吼的呻吟，额头上的汗水滴到肖战脸上，像那双有些惊恐和意外的眼睛里，流出的眼泪一样。

10

王夫人每个月都会去烧香吃斋一天，风雨无阻。

之前肖战总是会陪她去，而这一次王夫人染了风寒，不宜出门，王一博自告奋勇代替她去，平时王一博是最不爱这种事的。  
摇晃的马车上，肖战坐在那边不讲话，总觉得怪怪的。

倒不是说因为王一博，而是因为除了王一博，还有一个翠娥。

自从那一次之后，翠娥整个人都变得很夸张，原本说天气不好，让她在家，她又说愿意陪着来伺候，可坐到马车里，又一副被人绑架的模样。  
“那个……”肖战刚刚动了动嘴，想要对王一博说什么，就听到旁边有人在倒吸冷气，嘴边的话又只能吞了下去，反复几次，也懒得说了。  
“翠娥，你要是身体不舒服，要不就先回去，这会儿还出来不远。”坐在一旁的王一博看不下去，开口说到。  
“我，我没有。”翠娥被王一博吓到，连连摆手，瘪着嘴嘟囔道：“总要让我适应适应。”

看翠娥冷静了一点，肖战总算没那么紧张。  
他拨开马车的帘子，看向外头，天空灰蒙蒙地，压得极低，似乎要下雨，空气里也有一股潮湿的气味。  
“这一次我们在那边住两日吧。”王一博看了看肖战转过去的背影，说到。  
以往陪同王夫人过去，总是斋饭之后就会回府，这一次怎么要住下。肖战转过身，不解地看向王一博。  
“晨育也在那儿，他后天回府，我们同他一道。”王一博没等肖战问出口，就继续往下说了。

很久没有听到晨育这个名字，肖战还觉得有些陌生，上一次王一博说他住进了庙里，没想到就是这个庙。  
他也懒得多问，点了点头，放下了帘子。旁边的王一博看了看他，也不再讲话，转过身对旁边的翠娥说：“表少爷的药，你带过来了吗？”  
“带了，少爷。”翠娥点了点头，拍了拍随身的包袱，里面有她出发前备好的药，两天的量。  
王一博点了点头，说：“一会儿到了那边，拜访完住持，你就去安排的厢房收拾下，然后把药煎上。”  
一旁的肖战看到王一博安排得妥妥当当，也没有插嘴，虽然这个男人小了他六岁，但因很小就出来帮衬家里的生意，总是会显出与年纪不太相符的沉稳，也难怪老陈总是对王一博赞不绝口。

翠娥遇到正事还是会听话，她点了点头，沉默了一会儿，又看着王一博，开口问到：“那少爷，那个庙我记得陪夫人去过，厢房很少，晚上，怎么住啊？”  
“管好你自己吧。”王一博看也没看她，往后靠在了榻上，开始闭目养神起来。

肖战习惯了他们俩这样的说话方式，只是靠在一边，眼睛继续看向帘子外，懒得插话，翠娥瘪着嘴也不再说话，转着手里的衣服带子，玩了起来。

因为天气不好，马车走了快一个多时辰，才到庙里，因为刚刚路上下了一场过云雨，石板路还有湿，但雨后的空气格外的清新，加上这庙后头有一片竹林，从石阶这边看过去，刚刚看能看到一整片高耸的绿意。

肖战跟在王一博的身后，翠娥在他旁边，三个人往台阶最上面的庙里走着。  
在这葱郁的天地间，感觉所有的一切又不一样，雨后的阳光从树荫中透过来，落到石阶上，肖战看着眼前王一博硬挺的背影，潇洒地走在自己前面，斑驳的阳光照射在他的后背上，不知道怎么，竟然肖战看得心里一动。  
“肖少爷，你饿吗？一会儿我去给你弄点东西吃吧。”旁边的翠娥开口说道。  
“还好，一会儿先拜访住持，替王夫人上了香再说这些。”把目光收回来，肖战回了翠娥的话，继续往前走。

这条石阶路，从庙的山下大门，一路通往庙的前殿，走到一半的时候，王一博突然停下了脚步，转过身，看向肖战。  
身后的人走得有些累了，微微喘着气，脸蛋有些红，看到自己停下，不解地抬眼看过来。  
王一博等了肖战一会儿，等到他走到自己一个台阶，再回过身，跟着他一同往上走，翠娥倒是识趣，隔了几个台阶，安安分分地跟在后面。  
两个人就这样沉默地往前走，台阶尽头的庙宇似乎近在咫尺，却又隔着一段距离，肖战不自觉地放慢了一些脚步，身边的人也跟着放慢了脚步。

“晨育王爷，怎么会住在这里？”想了想，肖战还是开口问出了心里的疑惑。  
“因为他要找的人就在这里。”  
“找庙里的和尚？”  
“找让他睡不着觉的人。”  
肖战没听明白，侧过头看向王一博，阳光正好笼罩在他的脸上，折射出一圈柔和的光晕，和王一博平日里的气质有些许的不同。  
“我和晨育是小时候就认识的，他这个小王爷自幼就要风得风，要雨得雨，对什么都不太放在心里。”王一博继续往下说道。  
“嗯。”这倒是和晨育很像。  
“我倒是觉得那人挺厉害，能够让晨育也疯了一样，为了找到他，差点和老王爷闹翻。”  
“什么人？”  
“这个人你也见过。”“我见过吗？”  
“增勤，这个庙里的住持。”  
肖战双目睁大，有些不可置信地看着王一博，他万万没料到，那个看起来冷清的年轻主持，居然是晨育王爷要找的人，而他们俩怎么看都不像有关系，不，是增勤怎么看，都不像会和任何人有关系。  
“他躲到这里，就是为了躲晨育，这么多年了，估计自己也吃不了少苦头。”  
“那现在……”  
王一博顿了顿，说：“估计也还是要吃不少苦头，晨育那个人，最受不了别人忤逆他。”

肖战低下头，想起增勤曾经和他说过的那些话，他有些恍然大悟起来。或许增勤早就看穿了肖战的特殊体质，才会说那些当时看来有些冒犯和奇怪的话。  
站在一旁的王一博似乎看穿了他的心思，低声说了句：“你和他不一样。”  
具体是什么“不一样”，王一博又不在往下说。

三个人慢慢走到了庙的前殿门口，已经有小僧人在等着他们，看到他们上来，对着王一博和肖战行了个礼。  
“王少爷，肖少爷好，我带你们先进去上香。”  
平时肖战跟王夫人来，总是增勤出来迎接的，今天换了一个从未见过面的小僧，倒是有些奇怪，这座庙并不大，也不特别出名，又因为在一片深山竹林中，路途不便，前来上香的善男信女不多。说白了都靠着王家的香火钱在维持，对于王家人，总会看得重一些。  
“你们主持呢？”王一博开口问道。  
小僧脸上一僵，面露难色，王一博倒是立刻给了一个台阶，跟着补了句：“没事，先上香。”

王夫人每次来上香，都会有增勤陪着，在旁边给她念念佛经，聊上两句，这一次因为就王一博和肖战，整个过程简便了许多。  
王一博跪在蒲团上，接过旁边小僧递过来的香烛，诚心诚意地拜了几拜，又磕了几个头，才把香插上去，接着又示意翠娥拿出准备好的香火钱，交给了小僧。  
“这是我府里的丫头，辛苦师父带她去一下我们的斋房。”王一博指了指翠娥，要她跟过去收拾，翠娥点了下头，跟着小僧就出了殿门。

被檀香笼罩的前殿，那尊大佛庄严地坐在高出，身下全是善男信女的香火，烟雾缭绕在空气中，熏得肖战有些睁不开眼，身体也有些不适，不自觉往后退了一步。  
王一博眼疾手快，伸出手就拉住了他，把他扯到自己身边，肖战靠在王一博身上，闻到来自他体内散发出的信息素味道，藏在袖子里的手开始发起抖来。

千算万算，肖战也算不到，会在这个时候发情。  
这是他被标记后，第一次发情，一拥而上的强烈欲望比之前每一次都要更凶猛，像要把他吞噬掉一样。  
他被王一博扯在怀里，一边抖一边掐自己的手心，眉头皱成一团，却又不敢看身边的人，就连他自己，都能闻到身上散发出来的那股香味，和这威严的殿内格格不入的香味。

王一博看了一眼门外，有一个小僧低着头在扫地，殿内无人，他把肖战往旁边带了带，拉到了菩萨像的后头，那里有一块巨大的布。  
肖战根本站不稳，只能贴在王一博身上，任由他扯着自己往后走，等两个人都进到了那后头，王一博把肖战抱到怀里，低声问他：“怎么了？”

这个距离太近了，肖战已经快要失控，体内那股又麻又难受的感觉要冲破他的天灵盖，隐秘的部位湿成了一片，透到了亵裤上，他身体往下滑，一屁股坐到了一块有些破的蒲团上，手还攀着王一博。

他胡乱地去抓身边的人，讲不出话来，只知道身体难受，就往那味道浓郁的地方去凑，鼻子和嘴巴贴到王一博的脖子上，发了疯一般的嗅那里散发出来的气息，双手紧紧地环抱住对方。

王一博知道他是发情了，以往肖战发情，即便身体再难受，也很少会这样主动。那一日冲动之下，咬破他的腺体，也只是因为在床上一时太兴奋，并没有做多想，可看到眼前这场面，他着实有些后怕了。  
那样一张冷清又漂亮的脸上，浮现出的全是欲望和不满，红艳的嘴唇咬得快要出血，一双眼睛滴出水来，看着自己，手也一边抖一边自己的裆部伸去，嘴里哼着。  
看着他这样，王一博心里不忍，强忍着自己也同样爆发的欲望，抱着肖战，让他满脸是汗在自己脖子上来回磨蹭亲吻，一只手拍着他的背，细声哄着他：“没事，你难受就咬我。”

这一回轮到肖战不管不顾了，他手就这样滑进了王一博的裤裆里，裤头的绳系太紧，他绕了好一阵才绕开，脸上都露出烦躁又嫌弃的神色，轻哼了一句，还没等那个肿胀的硬物完完全全露出来，他就已经要往王一博身上坐。  
“嗯……”刚刚坐上去，那张漂亮的脸总算因为得到了满足而舒展开来，露出一个似有似无的笑意。

王一博大概是第一次见到肖战这样，心里不忍的同时又觉得有趣，一边安抚他一边任由他去，看着他不知所措的样子，就是不肯帮忙往上顶一顶，宁愿那湿漉漉的后穴沾得自己也湿漉漉的。  
直到肖战怎么也吃不进去那巨物，一双眼睛挑起来看向王一博，露出一些愠色，他才歪着嘴笑着坐起身子，半抱着身上的人，舔弄着他胸前的红点，轻声问：“你知道不知道这是哪里？”  
肖战压抑地吸了一口气，抱住了王一博在自己胸前的头，摇了摇头，又点了点头，已是快要哭出来。  
“我们这算不算亵渎神灵？”王一博一边揉弄着肖战的后穴，一边把他柔软的臀部微微抬起，扶正对准自己的硬物，再一点点往里推。  
真正进入之后，两个人都发出了不可抑制的抽气声。  
“菩萨怪下来怎么办？”他又问。  
被填满的人讲不出话，眼泪也被快感冲击得流了下来，只能闭着眼睛，当作听不到，身体发了疯一般的扭动起伏。

好在这时间，大殿没有人。  
两个躲在这菩萨像的大布后头白日宣淫的人，不易被发现，王一博揉着肖战的臀部，也配合着往上顶了顶，拉下他的头，咬住了那要叫出声的嘴唇。

“住持两日没有过前殿诵经了，真的没事吗？”  
突然，菩萨像外头有人在说话，似乎是过来插香的小僧，王一博一顿，捂住了肖战的嘴巴，把他死死抱在怀里，身上的人有点实在太失控，居然用力夹了几下，差一些把王一博夹得叫出声。  
“他说闭关了，让我们不要打扰，再等等吧，我们先去准备晚上的斋饭了。”两个人说话声音渐行渐远，王一博才松下一口气。

他掐了一把肖战的腰，掐得对方一抖，眼睛又是一红，失了神地看向自己，身体还在上下晃动，插进那湿润后穴的阳物，被包裹得严丝密缝，肖战身上那股子带着一些雨后桃花的信息素香味，都快掩盖住这殿里的檀香气了。

王一博心里想，肖战该不会有习过什么奇怪的幻术，否则怎么会让他如此的着迷，他那股子敏感和别扭，包括刻意的冷清，在此刻都成为了让他变得有血有肉的反衬。  
身上的人突然倒了下来，扑到王一博怀里，兴许是满足了之后，已经找回一些理智，沙哑着声音，任由王一博抱住臀部上下抽动，低声说道：“菩，菩萨怪下来怎么办。”  
“还能怎么办？”  
自己舒服得差不多了，倒是又想起这种道貌岸然的事，说起这些别扭话来了，王一博觉得反复的肖战倒是也有些与他年纪不符的可爱。

感觉要到临界点了，他狠命抽插了几下，又觉得不够爽，抽出湿淋淋的下体，把肖战反身压在了破蒲团上，也不等他反应，就又捅了进去，加大了力度，往里插，插得交合之处的水都流到了股间，大腿上，黏糊糊一片。他抱住肖战，紧紧贴着他的耳朵，：“那我们俩一起受着。”

肖战听到这句话，被大掌捂住的嘴巴发出高潮时呜咽的闷哼，他的眼泪和汗水都滑进了王一博的指缝中，感觉身体都要被那根硬得发烫的巨物捅穿，身后的人死命地抵进了最深处，射在了里面。  
肖战身上的桃花香，在这一瞬间，也浓烈得快要溢出这大布外。  
大殿外的阳光慢慢倾斜，夕阳的余晖照进殿内，从肖战这个角度看过去，整个佛像的后背都弥漫着一团璀璨的金光。一想到刚刚和王一博在佛像眼皮底下做的事，他就忍不住害怕和羞耻起来。

肖战正要起身，王一博突然对他做了一个闭嘴的手势，神色有些紧张。  
肖战也被他吓到，一动不敢动，只能喘着气，被王一博抱住，两个人靠坐在大佛的供桌背后。  
“师父，你有看到我们家少爷和表少爷吗？”那个清脆的声音，除了翠娥还能有谁，她大概是收拾完斋房，来前面找他们俩了。  
“施主，我并未看到王少爷他们，应该不在殿内。”也不知道从哪里被她扯过来一个倒霉的小僧，跟着她一起找人。  
“可是我前前后后都找遍了，也没看到他们俩啊。”翠娥拔高了声音。  
“那可能一会儿就出现了，这庙就这么小，施主您大可不必如此惊慌。”  
“不行，你再陪我找找，我熬了药得要赶紧让表少爷喝，不然后果严重。”  
“施主，我一会儿要去诵经了，您或许可以去后山的竹林看看，指不定在那里。”  
“我去过了，没有。”翠娥咋咋唬唬起来，她应该是真的急了，碎碎叨叨地，似乎要哭出来：“这么大两个少爷，怎么就不见了呢。”  
“施主，我先走了，晚一些如果还是找不到，我会上报住持。”说完，那小僧就离开了。

只听到翠娥急促的脚步声来回走了几遍，又扑通一下跪到了蒲团上，似乎要对菩萨说什么话。  
“菩萨，以前是我有眼无珠搞错人，现在绝对不会了，您一定要保佑他们俩好好的，我可以不嫁人，少爷和表少爷一定要在一起！”

躲在菩萨后面的两个人，同时抬头心照不宣地看向彼此。  
肖战被翠娥这疯癫话讲得满脸通红，王一博把肖战往自己这边拉了拉，拨了一下他沾湿汗水的额发，凑到他耳边，低声笑着说：“我佩服你，受得了她。”

两个人又等了一阵儿，等到翠娥离开前殿，才从菩萨像后面走出来。  
肖战看着王一博，身上衣服已经皱得不成样子，再低下头看看自己，也没有好到哪里去，衣服下摆还湿了一大块。  
抬头看了一眼菩萨像，肖战脸一热，就往外走，王一博倒是往身后的菩萨像前拜了一拜，才跟着走了出去。

阳光照进来的角度折射到那菩萨脸上，严肃的脸倒像是变得有些祥和。

晚上的时候，翠娥一直念叨下午的事，说她找不到俩人，吓得快昏过去了。  
王一博说她讲话太夸张，要她闭嘴，肖战装作没听见，夹了一口斋菜。  
“那药……还热吗？”翠娥开口问。  
“不用了。”肖战还没开口，倒是王一博先帮他答了，翠娥看向自家少爷，又露出一副头昏的模样。  
“晚上我和他睡这间，你睡外头那间。”说着，还补了这么一句，说完翠娥端着碗的手都在抖。  
“你想笑就笑，憋着一张脸难看死了。”王一博嫌弃地看了翠娥一眼。  
“哦。”  
翠娥心想，我家少爷也太大胆了，怎么专挑这种话说。  
她又看了一眼旁边吃菜闷不做声的人，眼睛眨了眨，装作没听见，耳朵却通红。  
原来这些话，都是说给他听的。  
再想想平日里少爷说这些话时，肖战的模样，翠娥彻底失语，后知后觉。  
肖战少爷根本也很喜欢听啊。

吃过斋饭后，翠娥把房间收拾好，就退了出去。王一博坐在桌边，看着肖战在那头看书，这寺庙的斋房就在竹林附近，晚上有夜风吹过，就能听到竹叶在风中摇曳而过的响声，有些像雨。

肖战最近似乎有些消瘦了，王一博走过去，站在他身后，把手放在他肩膀上。坐着的人一愣，正要抬起头转过去，就听到门口噼里啪啦一阵巨响。  
两人一惊，王一博快一步走出去，推开门，就看到斋房前坪，两个人站着，其中一个男人身上的禅服乱七八糟，手里还举着一把剑，另一个男人穿着一身白色衣衫，头发也有些乱。  
“你这又是做什么？”白色男子倒是语气轻松，尽管看不见表情，但听着像在笑。  
举着剑的男人就没那么好了，整张脸都皱成一团，肖战站在王一博旁边，他看不太清，但那人他知道，就是主持增勤。

“你离开这里。”增勤怒目圆睁，语气冰冷。  
“啧，刚刚你在我身下又哭又叫时，可不这样说，裤子一穿就翻脸不认人了？”  
“你……”增勤被他气得直发抖，那张清秀的脸上，露出了僧人难得一见的烦躁。

这时肖战才总算看清，增勤胸口没遮住的地方，全是红色的痕迹，看起来像是被人咬的。

晨育转过身，看向身后门里的王一博肖战。  
“你自己解决。”王一博懒得搭理，看过热闹就把门一关，将肖战拉了进来。  
肖战明显有些被惊到，说不出话来，王一博靠在门上，看着他说：“你可别学他。”  
“什么？”  
“你可别跑，像他一样。”  
“跑了会怎样。”肖战忍不住，脱口而出。  
两个人都依在这门后，外头是慌乱的脚步声和剑锋冷冽地晃动声，好不热闹。  
王一博靠近一些，凑到肖战跟前，盯着他那张美丽的脸，看了许久，说：“你舍不得跑的。”

11

晨育与增勤的闹剧，最后到底怎么样，没人知道。  
肖战被王一博推到床上，又没羞没耻地做了一顿，迷迷糊糊抱着睡过去了。  
半夜的时候，肖战醒了一次，身体还被紧紧抱住，屁股里黏糊糊的，那人已经软下去的下体还贴在自己大腿根上，肖战挪了挪，又被人紧紧抱回去。  
“睡觉。”身后的人用鼻子嘴巴蹭在他脖子上，蹭得发软，太过于习惯的身体，早已经对于这些亲密的举动，比脑子更快作出反映了。  
肖战迷迷糊糊地，也有些困意，闭上眼睛，主动往后面靠了靠，贴紧到王一博的胸前，明明在这种不由人亵渎的地方，两个人紧紧相拥，却格外有一种彼此依偎的错觉。

这一天晚上，肖战睡得格外的好，他平时梦多，哪怕是再累，睡得早，也依旧会反复做梦，可在王一博怀里，他什么也没有梦见。

早上肖战先起来了，他有些渴，轻轻推开王一博，走到桌边，却发现桌上的茶壶空了，昨天晚上都被王一博喝光了。  
他想了想，转过身看了一眼床上还在睡的人，提着茶壶就准备往外走。  
门刚开，他就吓得差点把手里的壶砸到了地上。  
翠娥一张大脸就在门外，紧张兮兮地看着他，等她反应过来肖战后，脸红一阵白一阵，支支吾吾。  
“翠娥，你刚刚来的吗？”肖战定了定神，轻声问道。他刚刚睡醒，又有些口渴，嗓音略显低哑。  
“不是，我站了小半个时辰。 ”翠娥倒是诚实。  
“那你怎么不敲门？”肖战无奈地问。  
“我哪敢啊。”翠娥压低了声音，鬼鬼祟祟地样子。  
“有什么不敢？”  
“万一我敲门进去了，你和少爷……”翠娥飞快地看了肖战一眼，话没说完。  
肖战这才恍然大悟她在想些什么，脸一红，摇了摇头，把手里的茶壶递给她，说：“你去倒点水来吧，我有些渴了。”  
“嗯！这就去！”正要走，翠娥又停下了脚步，“肖少爷，我家少爷醒来了吗？”  
“还没。”像是想到了什么，肖战微微别过眼。  
“咿，平时他都起很早的，闻鸡起舞可用功了呢。”翠娥碎碎念了一句：“哦对了，肖少爷，早上的时候，有个小僧过来，他说增勤住持约你在竹林那头的诵经房见面。”  
“增勤大师？”肖战脚下一顿，他想起昨天晚上见到的那一幕。“你可有见到他？”  
“没有呀，我昨天晚上很早睡了，还做了噩梦，梦见有人在拆东西，我跑过去一看，是在拆我的房子，肖少爷，你说我好好的房子怎么塌了呢？而且我怎么会有房子啊，我住在王宅。”  
“好了好了，翠娥，我知道了，你去打水吧。”肖战没等她说话，无奈地摆了摆手，打住了她的滔滔不绝。  
“好！”好在翠娥是个没什么眼力劲的丫头，倒是也不在意这些，蹦蹦跳跳去打水了。

肖战转身进到房间，王一博竟然还在睡，他轻手轻脚走过去，把从他身上被踢开的被子，又给他盖上。  
还没来得及抬起身子，肖战就眼前一花，被一只大手抱到了怀里。  
“怎么醒这么早？”刚刚睡醒的人，嗓子粗粗地，身体体温也有些重。  
“就醒来了。”肖战倒是习惯了这样，也不挣扎。  
“一会儿我要去替母亲诵经，你要去吗？”  
“我……就不去了，和翠娥转转吧。”肖战原本想要说增勤约他的事，可话到嘴边又收了回去。  
“好，那我诵经完，去找你。”王一博的手滑进了肖战的衣服内衬里，在他的皮肤上来回抚摸着，被摸的人也身体一抖，软成一滩水。  
手被牵住，按到了已经苏醒的裆部，那东西生龙活虎得就跟王一博一样，因为俩人入睡前刚刚做过，身上没有着寸缕，这种赤裸裸地感觉，让肖战有些没来由地激动。

两个人正要亲到一起，就听到门外咚咚几下敲门声，跟着就是翠娥那黄鹂鸟一样的少女嗓音。  
“肖少爷，我把水端过来啦。”  
肖战想起身去开门，王一博把他抱住，不让他动，嘴巴还在他额头上来回扫过，亲得他又急又羞，外面翠娥还在喊他，一时不知如何是好。  
王一博看他为难的样子，也不忍继续逗弄，往他脸上狠狠亲了一口，松开双手，枕在头下，说了句去吧。

翠娥当然不知道自己又坏了什么好事，在门外递茶壶给肖战的时候，还叽里呱啦又说了一堆废话。肖战一脸面无表情地看着她说完，心里想起了王一博说的那句佩服自己，受得了她。

吃过午饭后，王一博就去给王夫人诵经了，肖战在房里坐了一会儿，把翠娥叫过来问了问，确认了增勤找他的事，等翠娥去熬药的时候，一个人往竹林那头走去。

上一次来这里，也是遇到了增勤，昨天晚上那场景，还依旧让他震撼，甚至有些不知道如何面对对方。  
像增勤那么通透的人，又怎么会看不出肖战的局促，再如何掩饰，也不过拙劣的戏罢了。

原以为要看到晨育，却没想到只有增勤一人在等他，这会儿的增勤换了一身素色禅衣，和昨天晚上的模样截然不同，依旧有一股置身世外，不易接近之感。  
“大师好。”肖战走向前，行了一个礼。  
“肖施主好。”增勤看到他来，也起身相迎，对他回了一个礼。  
“翠娥说，您今日有事找我？”肖战并不想在增勤面前过多的打太极，直接开门见山问道。  
“昨天晚上，你看到了吧？”  
增勤自己主动提到昨晚的事，另肖战意外又尴尬，他耳根一热，只得点了点头。  
增勤倒是也不意外他的反应，只是站起来，轻轻拉开了自己的衣服，露出了锁骨下方红通通的一大片。  
“失礼了，肖施主。”  
肖战不知他这是要干什么，有些紧张，但很快，增勤又把衣服拉好，从头到尾都没有太多的表情。  
“你看，这就是我们这种人的下场。”  
“我……不懂。”肖战不解地看着增勤，眼前的男人虽然依旧是僧侣的模样，可眼神里却比之前多了一分世俗和苦楚。  
“我躲了他十年，却依旧还是躲不过。”增勤都声音渐渐低了下去，此刻的他，和平时那副出世的模样实在相差甚远，“这就是因果报应。”  
肖战不做声，他不知道该说什么。  
增勤转过头，看向肖战，神色暗了下去：“你知道，有些人就是以看到别人的伤疤为快乐，对方越痛苦，他们越满足，晨育就是这样的人。”  
“您和晨育王爷……”肖战终于开了口，心里有一些不忍。

增勤是晨育的远方表哥，大他两岁半。  
二十岁的时候，增勤跟他母亲一起，去了晨王府做客，住了几个月，就是那时候认识的晨育。  
两个人在之前并未见过，晨育也不知道，原来自己有个这么漂亮清秀的远方表哥，总是忍不住接近。  
增勤小时候性格和现在截然不同，活泼开朗，爱和人说话交好，晨育因为母亲难产去世，少年老成，性格有些少话阴郁，令人摸不着头脑。

增勤二十岁之前，并没有确认自己是哪种特殊体质，只知道自己有些许不同，他母亲学医出身，他也一知半解地知道，自己属于尚未定型的那一类。  
因为天生对人没有防备心，增勤和晨育说了这件事。  
当时晨育只是笑着说，表哥不用担心，喜欢你的人不会在意你这些。  
那会儿增勤还真的把他当一个可以说心里话的表弟，可没想到，再过没几天，晨育叫增勤去喝酒，等俩人喝多了，就把他按在了自己那张床上，强行分化了他。

晨育早就知道自己也是特殊体质，他也知道，增勤如果被自己上了，就永远也没办法选择。  
从那之后，增勤开始会发情，会离开晨育就不能活，而晨育却享受着这一切，一边把他按在床上操，一边说这可怎么办，表哥只能靠着我活下去了。

他也不准增勤喝药，增勤偷偷喝过一次，被发现后，晨育把他关在了房里，狠狠折磨了一番，增勤差点直接被做晕过去，床垫子上湿得一塌糊涂。  
后来增勤实在觉得无法继续，自己就宛如晨育发泄欲望的工具，他跑去了一个寺庙，跪着求菩萨帮帮他，那座寺庙里正好有路过一个苦行僧，问他要不要跟着自己。

逃出来比想象中顺利，增勤几乎什么也没带，就跟着苦行僧一路进京，躲到了这个竹林深处的寺庙里。  
“可……发作的话。”肖战不可置信地听完这些，抬起头看向对方。  
“很痛苦，最开始的时候，我把自己关在竹林后面这间房，用头砸门才能扛过来。”  
肖战心里一惊。  
“师傅给我配了药，可依旧治标不治本。可好在晨育那时候并不懂太多，他并未标记我，我才得以活命。”  
肖战发情过，他很明白那种无法满足时，意志被击溃的痛苦和无奈，增勤曾经也是翩翩少年，会成为今天这样，这其中所遭受的，想必比他说出来的要沉重更多。  
增勤抬起手，指了指这小屋的角落了一个铁链，那么粗的链子，看起来是用来绑人的。  
“我是靠它，才熬过来的。”增勤语气轻描淡写，顿了一下，他慢慢开口：“我以为我都熬出来时，他又出现了，还说他找了我十年。”  
只见增勤抬起头，看向了肖战  
“肖施主，你是明白人，你能告诉我，这十年来，在我梦里每夜出现的人，到底是我的心魔，还是我的执念？”

翠娥熬完药就过来了，在竹林等着肖战，等了半天，她才看到有人从那间小木屋里走出来。  
肖战的脸色看起来，心事重重的，并不开心。  
翠娥走了上去，看着肖战，：“肖少爷，你怎么啦？”  
“没事。”肖战摇了摇头。  
“你每次这么说，就有事。”翠娥这时候又机灵起来了，一双眼睛圆溜溜地看着肖战。  
肖战被她看得有些不好意思，说：“你这样看着我干嘛？”  
“肖少爷，您真好看啊。”典型的翠娥式没头脑。  
肖战没理她，翠娥自顾自往下说到：“我之前看过一本书，说红颜多薄命。”  
“嗯？”肖战脚步一顿。  
“但是我觉得那是瞎说啦，你肯定会好好的，少爷也绝不会让你受委屈。”说完，翠娥还笃定地点了点头。

“你为什么总是会觉得，是你家少爷保护我？我很需要人保护吗？”  
“啊？肖少爷，你别生气，我不是说你弱，我的意思，我，哎呀，我是说。”翠娥记了，她第一次看到肖战这样，平时不管她说多么冒犯的话，肖战也从不红脸，可现在，旁边的人分明就是一脸严肃，很认真地反问。  
支支吾吾了半天，见肖战不讲话，翠娥皱着眉头，跺了一下脚，说：“哎呀，你真的看不出来，我们家少爷多喜欢你吗？”  
肖战不讲话，微微抬起下巴，看着翠娥。  
“翠娥，你要知道，他也是需要发泄的。”  
“啊？”这下换翠娥不明白了。  
“各取所需罢了。”说完肖战就转过身，加快了脚步往下走去。  
留下翠娥瞪大了眼睛，不知所措地站在原地，呆了好一阵子，才小跑着跟上。

翠娥不明白。  
肖战那颗不受控制的自尊心，又开始隐隐作祟。  
或许是受到了增勤的影响，哪怕王一博跟晨育看起来就不是一类人，他也难免因为这相同的体质，而有些共情起来。  
什么自由不自由，就是一个天大的笑话，他们这一类人，生下来就注定没有什么自由。  
天大地大，逃到哪里都逃不过身体本能的缺陷，只能一辈子被这该死的欲望控制。

看看增勤，那么淡泊的出家人，逃了十年，最终不还是只能乖乖任那人摆布，问出那些无人能答的话。  
佛堂里的菩萨，管不了他们这类人，跪在地上求再久，也不过是自欺欺人罢了。

这片竹林偶尔有风穿过，在这渐渐炎热起来的天气里，也有一丝难得的凉意，肖战却觉得心头一阵难解的闷热。  
就连翠娥在后面喊他，也充耳不闻。

另一边大殿的佛堂里，王一博给王夫人诵经完，又额外多给了一些香火钱给殿里的师傅，拿过几根香，又跪到了蒲团上，许了一个愿，心满意足笑着，站起身离开。

TBC


	10. 12-20

12  
晚上的时候，王一博说有点事，吃了几口饭就走了。  
剩下翠娥和肖战在房里，翠娥给肖战打水过来，看他还是闷闷不乐的模样，心里有些担心，但又不知道如何开口。  
肖战自然是注意到了，等她在房里鬼鬼祟祟了一会儿，才开口说话。  
“翠娥，别走来走去，我头晕。”  
“肖少爷，你是不是心情不好？”翠娥看了肖战一眼，试探着开口问，“是大师和你说了什么吗？”  
“你不要瞎猜。”肖战摆了摆手，不想和翠娥说这些。他此刻的心情，并不需要倾诉。  
“那我先回去了，你好好休息。”翠娥也不敢再多问，端着肖战一口没吃的小点心，离开了房间。  
  
翠娥走后，肖战又开始陷入了沉思。  
他并非那种心智不坚定的人，以前老陈总是还会说他，觉得他什么事都太要按照自己的那一套来，在徐城的时候，也不肯曲意逢迎的交际一些大户当家的，才会让香铺最后遭人排挤，只得关门。  
  
可那又怎么会一样，生意上的事，你情我愿，不会有永远的敌人，只要有利益牵扯，扇过耳光的对家也能坐在饭桌上谈事。  
可他和王一博的关系，怎么能与这些相提并论？如果轻易地就可以说出不，他那些自我拉扯，就实在是有些庸人自扰。  
  
肖战站起来，走到了窗边，这个斋房的窗户对着院子中央，月光淡淡地撒在寺庙的地面上，树叶的影子被投射下来，像碎落的星光一样。  
他支着手，靠在窗边，就这样看着外头，看出了神，脑子里不自觉地来回闪过增勤下午的模样，心里一阵一阵的失落。  
  
肖战并不喜欢这样的自己，这种没来由的矫情，莫名其妙的伤感，都因为这残破的身体和与那个人扯不开的肉体交缠。他苦恼地皱起眉头，甚至觉得窗外这原本美妙的景色，都变得惨淡孤寂起来。  
肖战低下头，用手掌撑住额头，低低叹了一口气。  
  
“叹什么气？”  
有个低沉的声音从前面传来，他猛地抬起头，就对上了窗外王一博的眼睛，没有任何准备，吓得他往后退。  
一双大手从窗外伸过来，把他又重新拉回了窗边，两个人虽然隔着半面墙，一扇窗，但脸却贴得很近。  
王一博也不知道怎么，身上似乎有些淡淡的酒味，明明这是寺庙，不可能有酒肉这种东西。肖战被他拉着，抬起眼睛，看过去，感觉对方似乎真的有些眼神朦胧，不太清醒。  
“你，喝酒了？”肖战压低声音，似乎怕人听见。  
王一博点了点头。  
“你疯了，这是寺庙，怎么能喝酒。”肖战被他这无法无天的行为吓到，声音却始终不大，“你哪里来的酒？”  
“我去找晨育了，他有的是办法。”王一博隔着窗户，把肖战又往自己这边拉了拉，房里的肖战整个下半身都贴到了墙面上，“没喝多少，就两口。”  
“晨育？他怎么拉着你在这里喝酒？”王一博酒量不差，平日里应酬多，也就练出来了，要不是肖战凑得近，也发掘不出来。  
“他说心情不好，对了，他不和我们一起回去了，说再多住几日。”  
“嗯？”肖战想起增勤，突然心头一紧，脱口反问：“他怎么了？”  
“他关心他干嘛？平时提到他，你都不愿意多听。”  
“没，就是随口问一句。”肖战不愿和王一博说下午见了增勤的事，也不好再追问。  
王一博看了他一会儿，抬起手，顺着他的脸侧慢慢摸到他的下巴，手指轻轻捏住了那儿，有些粗糙的指腹来回细细摩擦。  
“真好摸，真好看。”王一博边抚摸着，边感叹道。  
肖战微微皱起眉头，又心生别扭起来。  
“怎么又不高兴了？”肖战的表情逃不过王一博的眼睛，他沉着嗓子说，：“说你好看，你总是要不高兴，这又不是什么贬低你的话，真不明白。”  
肖战原本还想说点什么，可后面的话头，就被王一博凑过来的吻，吞回了心里。窗外的人往里微微倾着身子，手还保持着捏住下巴的姿势，带着一些淡淡酒味的嘴唇，就贴了上去。  
  
肖战被渐渐激烈起来的吻，刺激得腿发软，身子只能紧紧贴在窗边的墙壁上，让自己不滑下去，被王一博信息素刺激到的身体，早一步就给出了反应，裤裆里已经湿成了一片，双腿也忍不住地磨蹭起来，嘴里也发出欲求不满的轻哼声。  
  
王一博把肖战狠狠地亲了好半天，才终于放开他。被亲的哪个人，已经是脸色绯红，一张嘴微张着低低喘气，鼻头渗出细细的汗珠，衬得这张脸有一种让人忍不住去蹂躏的美色。  
这模样看得王一博下体一紧，热血沸腾起来。  
他忍不住又凑过去，亲了亲肖战，把他的嘴唇含在嘴里反复得舔弄，闻着他身上越发浓烈起来得清新的桃香味，捏着肖战下巴的手指也收紧了一些。  
“想要了？”王一博低声问道，他明知道肖战已经开始发情，却偏要这样问，他就是想要看那个清冷的人，说出这种下作话来才满意。  
肖战自然不会说话，只是呜咽着，贴在墙壁上，用自己已经湿透的下体，去磨蹭墙壁，却始终没有办法得到缓解，只是让欲望更加的强烈起来。  
  
王一博忽地松开手，肖战没站稳，就往地上滑，双腿也开始发起抖来，漂亮的脸蛋被欲望控制住，本身就偏大的五官，显得格外的艳丽。  
身体内传来一阵阵酥麻的感觉，肖战快被那种不受控的空虚折磨得要疯掉，被标记之后的发情，每一次都比之前要猛烈，像怪兽一样，稍微没有得到满足，就要把肖战吞噬。  
他窝在墙角，把头埋进膝盖间，王一博去哪里了也不知道，就这么从窗边走开，留下他一个人，欲望冲到他的大脑，他已无法思考，后穴传来的瘙痒让他疯了一样左右扭动起来，同时发出细细的呜咽。  
  
突然，传来一阵暖意，肖战被抱到了怀里，王一博蹲在他身前，把发着抖的他，搂到怀里，一边抚摸他的背，一边开始亲他。  
肖战看到是他进来了，想也没想，抬起手就环住了王一博的脖子，凑上嘴去亲他。两个人就这样坐在地上，也不管硬邦邦的地方硌得人难受。  
“嗯……”肖战的衣服下摆被撩开，整个人半抱着坐到了王一博身上，湿淋淋的后穴才刚刚贴到那根发烫的肉棒上，就已经忍不住开始收缩起来，嘴边也发出呻吟。  
“叫我。”王一博一边把他的巨物往肖战身体里推，感觉被紧紧地吸住，一边细碎地亲着他。  
“啊……唔……。”肖战似乎根本没听见他的话，只是摇着头，被灭顶的快感逼得似要发疯一般，喊出了声。  
王一博的大手覆上了他的嘴，口水沾到了掌心，：“小声点，乖，翠娥听到了要发疯的。”  
肖战这句话倒是听了进去，在王一博的手掌间，嘴唇张张合合，发出细细地哭声，屁股被顶得湿得不成样，肆虐的人还要恶劣地扯着他的手，拉到两人交合的地方，让他用手指轻轻去捧。  
“好厉害啊，都吞进去了。”王一博耸动着腰肢，一边顶一边沉声说到。  
肖战羞得闭上了眼睛，不敢睁开，可这样，却让其他感官越发明显，无论是被王一博用力抽插的后穴，还是摸到后穴的手指，都敏感得不可思议。  
看着肖战被自己弄得发疯的模样，王一博心里的成就感远远超过了他身体的欲望，他抱住肖战柔软的臀部，用大掌捏住细腻的臀肉，轻轻拍打了一下，身上的人发出细细地叫声。  
啪。  
又是一声，那一团被拍打的软肉在王一博的大掌间轻轻弹起，奇妙的触感让他忍不住又拍了一下。  
“别，别拍了。”闭着眼睛在身上晃的人，终于按耐不住，用极细的声音，求饶起来。  
“舒服吗？”王一博倒是也没有再恶作剧，手往上伸，一把搂住了肖战细瘦的腰肢，把他拉到自己怀里，低低地问道。  
“嗯……”  
看到他这幅明明心里已经承认，又偏不肯说出口的模样，王一博越发的喜欢。他用力搂住肖战的腰，头埋到他胸前细细舔弄，啃咬，下身加大力度往上顶弄。  
“你没了我，怎么办？”在快要射出来之前，王一博轻声问了一句，身上的人被操弄得快要失去意识，听到这句话，颤抖着睁开那双大眼，似要流出眼泪。  
那颗随着欲望沉淀，原本要落到实处的心，又因为这句话，再次敏感地被抛向了空中。  
  
  
王宅  
  
“肖少爷，夫人说下午专门让人做了南方的小点心，估计是怕你想家了，一会儿你有口福啦。”翠娥跟在肖战身边，两个人一左一右地往王宅的偏厅走去。  
“夫人身体好些了吗？”肖战已经许久没有去陪过王夫人，前几日她身体不适，除了王一博早晚去请安之外，其他人一律不见。  
“好多啦，翠语同我说，少爷给她找了厉害的大夫，开了药，头疼发作比以前好多了。夫人头疼是旧疾，很多年了，下雨湿冷就会犯，少爷可愁了呢，之前还特地去西南那边，给夫人找药。”  
王一博那人，平日看着像是不会将太多事放在心上，但内心对于亲情，还是较为看重，肖战也能够看得出，王夫人对于他来说，比什么都重要。  
“肖少爷，我们家少爷可好了，他要是放在心上的人，就会一直对他好。”翠娥手里不知道从哪儿捡了一片树叶，一边甩一边说，提到王一博，语气里满是骄傲。  
“你们家夫人，没有给他选妻吗？”也不知道为何，明明只是心里想的话，肖战却没忍住问了出来。  
这话一出口，他和翠娥都一愣。  
“选了。”翠娥眼神有点暗了下去，手里甩着树叶的动作也停了下来，“可我们家少爷都不喜欢，夫人太疼他，也没办法不是。”  
  
肖战记得，老陈曾经不止一次和他说，因为王家生意做得好，王一博这个独子又风度翩翩，惹了不少京城的待嫁少女，来王家说媒的媒婆，不在少数。  
  
“肖少爷，你在想什么呀？”翠娥侧过头，瞪大眼睛，试探着看向沉默不语的肖战。  
“没什么。”  
“你是不是担心……你和少爷的事。”翠娥声音压低了一些，语气有点心虚，她紧张地看了看四周，确定没人，才开口问到。  
肖战身子一顿。他倒是没想到，自己明明是一个可以把情绪隐藏得很好的人，却连翠娥都能看穿了？  
他清了清嗓子，还没想好如何回答翠娥的话，就听到前头传来另一个少女的声音。  
“肖少爷，您来啦，夫人等你好一会儿了。”  
  
原来不知不觉中，俩人已经走到了偏厅这头，门口的帘子被掀起，翠语从里面走了出来，笑脸盈盈地看着肖战。  
“翠语姑娘好。”肖战客气地点了点头。  
“肖少爷好，快进来吧，外面太阳起来，要热了。”  
翠语看起来比翠娥大个一两岁，加上一直伺候王夫人，各方面都要细心周到，粗糙不得，举手投足自然也要成熟了许多。  
翠娥和她一起进的王宅，算是小姐妹，看到翠语，立刻凑过去，用胳膊肘撞了撞她，两个人相视一笑。  
“翠娥，你随我去后面准备晚饭吧，让肖少爷陪着夫人聊会儿。”翠娥正要跟着肖战一起进去，就被翠语叫住了。  
“那辛苦了。”肖战客套了一句，朝翠娥点了点头。  
两个小丫头凑到一起，就往后头院子里走去，肖战侧过头，正好对上翠语回过看过来的眼神，不知道为何，总觉得有些奇怪。  
容不得他多想，刚刚踏进门，就已经看到了坐在软榻上的王夫人。  
  
肖战大概有半个来月没见过王夫人了，看起来她精神似乎比之前差了一些，靠在踏上，看到他进来，招手喊他过去。  
“夫人好。”  
虽说是自己母亲的挚友，但肖战在礼数上也从不走过场，该有的都尽量做到位，他再明白不过，自己在这王宅，说到底也不过是个寄人篱下的“客”。  
“战战，我看你气色比之前好多了。”王夫人笑着看向肖战，旁边的小丫头把茶倒好，又把点心给端过来，就退了出去。“这是前几天，南方来的师傅做的点心，原本是我这儿总管的表弟，来游玩几日，借住在这，我想起你也是南方人，就麻烦他做了点地道的点心。”  
精致的点心装在精美的磁盘里，无论是款式还是食材，都是肖战自小就熟悉的南方特色，他忍不住多看了几眼。  
“知道你爱吃这些，平日我们这厨子是北方人，做的肯定不如本地人，你快尝尝。”  
王夫人是个和颜悦色的人，这几句话一说，让肖战免不了想起来自己的母亲，捏住糕点的手，顿了一下。  
“味道真好。”肖战咬了一小口，放到了盘子里，笑着看向王夫人，回答道。  
  
平时肖战来陪王夫人，总是会有翠娥在旁边，她性格像小孩，王宅也没有什么欺软怕硬的人，总归是没有太多规矩，再加上王夫人日子乏味，遇到一个这样的，多少由着她去，也热闹一些。  
可今天，这房里就剩下王夫人和肖战俩人，又加上他私下和王一博的关系，难免有些尴尬，肖战喝了一口茶，眨了眨眼睛。  
“战战，上回我给你介绍的那个姑娘，可还有联系？”王夫人倒是先开口了。  
肖战端着茶杯的手顿了一下，又慢慢放了回去，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“你性子淡泊，这事儿本来就不太放在心上，我明白。但战战，人这一生，总还是不能独自一人，有个人陪着走，遇到什么，也没有难熬。”  
王夫人倒是没有责备，只是叹了口气，劝说到。  
“我知道。”  
“你别多想，我不是责备你不和那家小姐交好，这种事，心不在那儿，也没有办法强求的。”  
很明显，气氛的确有些更加微妙，王夫人茶杯中的茶喝光了，肖战立刻又给她添了一些，还给她夹了一块点心放过去。  
  
“你觉得，一博如何？”  
王夫人这话一问出口，肖战的垂在桌下的手不自觉地捏成了一团，他抬起头看向王夫人，尽量让自己看起来平静一些。对面的人倒是神色自然，没有显露出什么其他的表情。  
  
“他，他很好，王家生意能这么好，都靠他，对您也很孝顺，是个好人。”肖战说这话的时候，一双大眼眨了眨，停顿，又眨了眨，却始终不敢去直视王夫人。  
“我这儿子，从小就是不爱念书，其他都好，他父亲做了一辈子生意，知道难，就想要他能够考中个官，以后也衣食无忧。可他偏生就是王家人，生来就是做生意的命。”王夫人说起自己最心疼的儿子，难不了话头多了起来。  
“嗯。”  
肖战一根神经蹦得紧紧地，他实在不确定，王夫人这话的意思，虽然她深居简出，不太管府里的大小事，但平日他和王一博走得近，传到她这里也不是没可能。  
若只是让翠娥发现，倒不是什么，可如果王夫人也知道，丢的不止他的脸，可他母亲和整个肖家的颜面……  
想到这，肖战心里深深吸了一口气，耳根子都热了起来。  
  
“前些日子，不少以前的旧友，来找我，说是想要给一博说媒。”王夫人看了一眼肖战，继续说道。  
“嗯，我有听老陈提过。”老陈现在跟在王家的铺子里做事，学知识，对于王家的事，自然是知道的比较多，偶尔去找肖战时，也会和他说说。  
“奉王府居然也找人来说媒了，我们家没有官职，自然是配不了皇亲国戚。但奉王爷有个妾，生的小公主，倒是挺喜欢我们家一博，也不知道在哪儿见过了。”  
“嗯，一博是招人喜欢。”肖战顺着王夫人的话往下说，心里却是紧张得不行。  
王夫人只是笑着看向肖战，不再多说，肖战被她看得有些发怵，眼神躲闪到一旁，却也不敢开口问。  
窗外的蝉鸣格外的刺耳，被支开一半的窗户透进来几缕日光，恰好照在肖战的侧脸上，照得他热热的。  
  
“一博同我说，他心里有人了。”过了好一会儿，王夫人才慢悠悠地开口。  
肖战的心，猛烈地扑通跳了一下，像被一根线拉扯到高处，来回摇摆，他连呼吸都开始紊乱。  
“早上的时候，他来看我，同我说晨育还住在那寺庙，要晚几天回来，聊着聊着，就说到了这个。”王夫人似乎也不在肖战的反应，始终保持着一副笑脸，提起她儿子，声音柔和。  
“平日我和他见得不多，自然是不太知道，战战，你住在他那儿院里，可知道他看上了什么人？”  
“他，他没和您说吗？”肖战愣了一会儿，支支吾吾地开口。  
“没有，他只说有这么一个人，却不肯告诉我是谁。”王夫人往后靠了靠，端起了茶杯，看向肖战。  
  
话到这里，就有些继续不下去了，肖战看向窗外，那一头的长廊上，居然站着一个熟悉的身影--王一博。  
他手负在背后，似乎是恰好路过，身旁还跟着一个小丫头，也看向了肖战这里，远远地看过去，那人风度翩翩的模样，看得肖战有些晃神。  
王夫人坐的位置，是看不到窗外那一头的长廊，只觉得肖战在出神，喊了一声。  
“夫人，我不知您和我说这些的意思。”肖战收回目光了，答道。  
“我想听听你的意见，奉王府的帖子送来好几日了，我看一博也没搭理，也不肯和我说那心上人是谁，好让我张罗去提亲。你有什么好的建议吗？战战。”王夫人说话，始终轻声细语。  
“我看，一博这么优秀，配那公主是合适的，毕竟王家生意这么大，有个靠山总是好的。”半晌，肖战才开口答道。  
“你说的有理，可他说有心上人，这又如何强迫？”  
“心上人不心上人，说到底，也不过是一种天真的念想，或许只是一时意气。”  
“战战……”王夫人大概是没有想到，平时温润如水的肖战，会突然开口说这种话，有些吃惊地看着他。  
  
肖战不再说话，王夫人也不再追问，这个话题就这样戛然而止，换到了其他的话头上。  
  
等到肖战从王夫人偏厅离开，已经是快傍晚了，王一博还未回来，说是郊区有一块地要重修，过去看看，要第二日早上才赶得回来。  
  
晚上的时候，肖战躺在那张床上，并没有睡好。  
他的枕头上全是王一博留下的气息，还有被窝里，甚至包括他的身体上，拉开衣服，红一块紫一块都是那个人留下的痕迹。  
不过数月的时光，仿佛已经是过了很久很久，久到他都以为这样的日子要永远下去了。  
  
翻了一个身，他朝向了外头，从这个角度可以看到窗外的月光。  
今天王夫人那些话，心思缜密如肖战，又怎么会听不懂，王一博嘴里那个所谓的“心上人”，就算肖战再怎么逃避，也知道是说的自己。  
可这又如何，他一个男人，带着这样的体质，怎么可能真的和王一博长相守？只要一想到王夫人和自己的母亲，他心里的那股愧疚感，让他只想逃得越远越好。  
  
母亲那样一个体面的人，唯一的儿子不但不能重振事业，还只能被压在另一个男人身下，这叫什么？给人做妻？荒唐。  
想到这里，肖战又翻了一个身，被子里王一博的信息素气味，因为这动作，又涌了上来。  
身体早就习惯了王一博，就算闻到这气味，他也不可自控地会给出反应，双腿夹住那床被子，紧紧地裹住自己。  
如果没有和老陈从徐城来这，或许一切都不会一样，他依旧要靠着那些难喝的药，熬过这一生，永远地活在自己不可见人的秘密里。孤独的走下去，可王一博出现了，他就这样大咧咧地掀开了他心里的秘密，还强迫自己不去躲闪。  
  
肖战想起王夫人的话，人的一生，总要有个伴，遇到什么，才没那么难熬。  
他原本是不明白这个道理的，也不需要明白，可现在，这一切就像是一个曾经看不见的人，突然给了光明，而肖战却总觉得，这光明也是有期限，不握在他手里。  
如果王一博真的为了自己，忤逆了王夫人的期盼，那他就真的丢尽了肖家的脸。  
想到这里，肖战皱起眉头，把脸埋进了被子里，里面全是王一博的气息，围绕着他。  
他想着那些，一直睁眼到天蒙蒙亮，才迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛睡过去。  
  
  
13  
  
肖战是在一声巨响中醒来的，等他迷糊睁开眼，反应过来时，已经看到床边站着的人。  
王一博面色凝重，俯视着他，身上的衣服还没来得及换，似乎是刚刚赶回来，肖战揉了揉眼睛，还未睡醒，半坐了起来。  
平时王一博在外忙完回来，也会像这样，直接来找肖战，随便换洗一下，也不管肖战想不想继续睡，就会上床抱住他。  
  
肖战看到他还站在床边没动，习惯性的就伸出手去拉王一博，可手还没碰到对方的衣袖，手腕就被窝住，紧紧地捏在手中。  
“少，少爷……”翠娥的声音从王一博背后弱弱地传来，肖战被掐得生疼，这下才总算清醒，他侧过头，看到翠娥哭丧着一张脸，站在门口。  
再抬头看向王一博，眉头紧皱，面有怒火。  
  
肖战不解，他一边喊着疼。  
王一博紧紧捏住肖战的胳膊，听到他吸气地声音，松开，然后又捏紧，反反复复。  
  
“少爷，您冷静一点，肖少爷刚醒。”翠娥急红了眼，也不管那么多，走上前就像做和事佬，王一博侧过头，瞪了她一眼，吓得翠娥只得缩回去，不再做声。  
“怎么了？”肖战低声开口，看向王一博。  
他实在不懂，怎么王一博刚从远郊回来，就像吃了炸药一样。  
  
眼前站着的人，只是深深吸了一口气，似乎在压抑怒火。  
王一博盯着肖战看了半天，才狠狠地开口说：“既然你这么喜欢做体面人，那我一定满足你。”  
  
肖战不知所云，抬起另一只手，想要去掰开王一博掐住自己的手掌。  
实在是太疼了。  
“肖战，我实在没必要这样，要不是……”王一博的话没说下去，他又深吸了一口气，用力掐了一把肖战细瘦的手腕，才啪地松开了手。  
  
肖战的手还搭在他的手臂上，王一博甩开袖子离开时，肖战的手心不自觉做了一个收拢的动作，似乎想要下意识抓住什么。  
“少爷……”旁边的翠娥看着王一博拂袖而去的身影，带着哭腔低低喊了一句，又转过看向呆愣住的肖战。  
  
“翠娥……”肖战看着眼前这一切，甚至都要怀疑是不是自己没睡醒的晨梦，令他一头雾水。  
“肖少爷，你怎么能这么狠心！”翠娥跨着脸，走到肖战跟前。  
“翠娥，你在说什么啊？”肖战不明白，怎么只不过一天没见，自己变成“狠心”人了。  
他揉着自己被掐红的手臂，一颗心七上八下。  
  
“昨天少爷去远郊前，见过夫人才走的。奉王府的媒人来得勤，总得给个准信，就是为这事儿去的。”  
“嗯。”  
“翠语同我说，少爷他昨日和夫人说，说他喜欢肖少爷你。”  
“什么？！”肖战揉着手腕的动作停了下来，他不可置信地看着翠娥，以为她在说胡话。  
“翠语告诉我的，少爷直接就和夫人说了，说想帮你在京城开个肖家香铺，同你在一起，不想娶那王府的公主，让夫人给拒了。”  
按照翠娥这个说法，昨天肖战去见王夫人时，她就知道自己儿子在想什么，难怪会问那些奇怪的话……  
  
“他，他怎么会这样同王夫人说？”肖战从床上起来，他背后一阵虚汗，头皮发麻。坐在床边，拉住翠娥，紧张地问。  
“具体我不知道，我刚刚在给你煎药，看到少爷气冲冲地过来，翠语跟着他来的。她拉住我，同我说，夫人早上把少爷叫去，将昨天你和她说的话，重复了一遍。”  
“我说的话……”肖战喃喃自语。  
“什么心上人也不过是天真的念想，一时意气之类，也说了你觉得他配那奉王府的公主合适。”  
肖战一惊。  
“肖少爷，翠语和我说，夫人其实并不介意你和少爷的事，她宠少爷，只要他开心比什么都重要。可你昨天那番话，面面俱到，的确是为王家，为少爷好，可听着就是对少爷没有什么情谊啊，任哪个母亲，都会有些担心自己儿子错付的。”翠娥带着哭腔说。  
  
肖战讲不出话来，想起王一博刚才的模样，手指开始发抖。  
“少爷这人，平时我行我素惯了，可他但凡放在心里的事，就一定会努力去做好，这些日子，我一个下人都能看出，他的心意。”  
“翠娥……”  
“虽然我平时爱闹，但，但我是真的想要我们家少爷好，肖少爷，你是不是，是不是真的不喜欢我家少爷啊，可我觉得你明明就喜欢他啊。”翠娥一抽一抽地，就开始站在那边哭。“难怪我昨天晚上又做噩梦了，梦见我根本就没有的房子，又被人拆了，怎么会这样呢，我，我好难受啊。”  
  
肖战那颗一直悬着的心，倒是终于落了下来，却不是落到实处，而是落到了无声的谷底，一点声音也听不见。  
  
窗外午后的蝉鸣，配合着翠娥的哭声和自顾自的絮叨，就像肖战此刻的思绪一样，一塌糊涂，没有一处是对的。

14  
  
那日之后，王一博没有再来找过肖战。  
  
俩人虽然在一个院子里住着，但王一博忙于生意和应酬，平日里早出晚归，如果故意要避开，更是难得见上一面。  
  
翠娥也比平日要安静了许多，不再像以前一样咋咋唬唬，总是一脸欲言又止地看着肖战。  
“翠娥，你总是这样看我，有些渗人。”肖战在房里看制香的书，没看几页，实在忍不住，合上书，看着翠娥。  
“肖少爷……”翠娥看了一眼肖战，把熬好的药端到他面前，“你怎么好像没事人一样。”  
肖战自然知道她说什么，喝了一口药，只感觉这药的味道，比以往更苦涩了一些。  
“翠娥，那你觉得我应当如何？”放下药碗，肖战一本正经地看着翠娥。  
“我，我也不知道，但反正不该是现在这样。”  
“你下去吧翠娥，我困了。”肖战没有再和她继续说下去，端起那晚苦涩的药，一饮而尽，把碗递了过去。  
翠娥知道，这时候说什么都不是时候，只是端着碗，看了一眼肖战，有些气冲冲地离开了。  
  
翠娥走后，肖战一个人坐在房间里。  
进入夏天之后，白天要比以往更长了一些，到了这个点，天光也依旧透亮，不见一点要暗下去的意思。  
白昼变长，就让晚上的时间变短，肖战现在倒是更加喜欢晚上，闭上眼睛，好像什么都可以不用去想。  
当然，如果他能够睡着是最好。  
  
是该要说清楚。  
可说什么？难道拉住王一博，守在他的门口，和他说那些话不过场面话吗？  
肖战做不出，并且当时那些话，就是他的心里话。  
如果王一博真的能娶了奉王府的公主，虽然是庶出，但也算是给王家这家大业大的生意，找了一个官场上的靠山。  
这一切，难道不是最好？  
  
就在沉思之间，突然有人推门而入，肖战抬起头，就看到了老陈，一脸兴奋地从门外走进来，手里还拿着一个小罐子。  
“少爷！”老陈看起来心情不错，走到肖战面前坐下，给自己倒了杯茶。  
“老陈，你不是在铺子里，怎么过来了？”肖战收起了自己的思绪。  
“我有好消息给你带来啦，少爷。”老陈风风火火的模样，看起来的确是有好事发生。  
“嗯？”  
“上一次，不是制香的时候，因为京城天气的关系，有一味香总是后味变得很腻吗？”  
“嗯，我记得。”  
  
那款香膏原本是肖夫人留下的。  
肖家的制香本上，这款留下的记录是当年卖得最好，但并非单纯因为香气。  
徐城靠海，早年间就不时有外藩人来船出入，和京城不太一样，民风较为开化。当时总是来采购一些香膏的一个外藩人，教给了肖夫人一种新的法子，把制香术融到了平日使用的蜡烛里，这样一来，原本无味的蜡烛，也变得好闻。  
当年正因为这个事，肖家香铺声名大噪，京城的达官贵人也忍不住跟风，差人来采办，连带着原本的同味的香膏，也风靡一时。  
  
肖战一直想把这个技术给带到京城。  
他深知，制香手艺到今天，别家铺子都已经能够制出不错的香膏来，京城的大小姐本就见惯了好多东西，格外挑剔，徐城行得通的那一套，在这里，怕是有些难。  
但那熏香烛又不一样，到底还是新鲜玩意，制作的手法也是肖家独有，如果能在京城做出来，必定能胜算更大一些。  
  
“真的？”听到这个，肖战眼睛一亮，他原本就苦于那款香太难制，好几个月都没有头绪。  
“真的！前几天，不是又失败了一次，您说先缓缓，后来我发现，原来是这京城的蜜，与我们徐城的不一样，并非熟蜜，封罐再开之后，味道自然是有些奇怪。”  
“是这样吗？”肖战细想了一下，他竟然没有想到会是在蜜上出了偏差。  
“是呀，这得多亏了王少爷，他上次带回来一罐蜜给我，说是总管南方的表亲戚送来的，问我要不要试试。”  
听到王一博的名字，肖战原本扑在制香上的心，又是一紧。  
“您不是不爱吃太甜的，王少爷就给我了，我当时本没多想，后来是闲着无聊，用那罐蜜拌了一下那香叶，封了半个月，今天拿出来，还真就是当年夫人做的那个香味！”老陈越说越兴奋，把手头的罐子打开，凑到肖战面前让他闻。  
  
肖战微微低头，凑过去，就闻到了那股熟悉的，令人愉悦的香味在鼻间散开，这并非是花香，而是带着一些草木清新的香味，虽然比不上那些花香的香膏浓郁，却格外适合做成熏香烛，在房间里点燃，令人能够凝神心静。  
  
等了这么久，这香终于做出来，肖战心头的那股子阴郁又渐渐爽朗起来，他抬起头，笑着看向老陈，心里一阵感慨。  
“少爷，我，我们是不是终于能有盼头了。”老陈也是个性情中人，语气有些哽咽起来。  
他看着肖战起起落落，跟着肖战来到京城这小半年，自是知道这家少爷这性子，哪怕王宅什么都好，什么都有，也比不上能够让肖家香铺重振旗鼓来得安心。  
肖战也被老陈的情绪感染，鼻头一酸，点了点头，把那小罐子又凑到鼻尖，使劲闻了闻。  
  
老陈把那小罐子留给了肖战，又拉着他说了几句开铺子的事，临走前，老陈和肖战说，又有人来问盘铺子的事，他摇摇头，不肯松口。  
从徐城出来的时候，肖战卖掉了一座宅子，但留下了香铺，因为位置好，曾经生意红火，不少做生意的人觉得风水旺，想要租下来，但他宁愿关起门，也不肯摘下那块牌匾。  
父母留下的东西，哪怕生意做不下去，也不能一点都不剩。  
  
等老陈离开之后，已经是快傍晚了。  
肖战没有胃口吃饭，要翠娥煮了点粥，吃了几口，又放下，他心里始终堵着一块石头，而他也明白，这块石头是什么。  
走到窗边，看着天边绯红的云朵，心不知飘到了什么地方。  
  
“肖少爷。”等他回过神来，一个久违的面孔出现在了眼前，是笑得一脸灿烂的晨育。  
大概是之前听过增勤的那些话，加上那晚的闹剧，他看到晨育一愣，后退了几步。晨育很明显察觉到他的尴尬，倒是也没有说什么，只是笑着看他。  
“晨育王爷好。”过了一会儿，肖战才想起自己有些失礼，站在门口打了个招呼。  
原本不想多说，却没料到晨育倒是叫住了他。  
“肖少爷今天怎么一个人？”  
看那样子也知道，晨育明知故问。  
“我不是一直一个人吗？”肖战对于晨育，原本就有些防备，自然不会愿意和他说太多。  
“一博呢？”晨育自顾自地走到了肖战的房间里，也不管主人是不是想应酬他，一屁股就坐下了，还摇着他那把扇子，怡然自得喝起茶来。  
“晨育王爷找我有事吗？”肖战微微皱了一下眉，走上前，也也不坐下。  
“倒是没什么事，只是许久未见了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你和一博，吵架了？”  
肖战一愣，看了晨育一眼，没有接话。  
“肖少爷，我可不是一个爱管闲事的人，我自己一屁股事都管不过来了。”晨育喝了一口茶，开口道：“可是……”  
“可是什么？”肖战还是没忍住。他问出口，看到晨育那个意味深长的表情，就后悔了。  
晨育笑着看他，慢悠悠地道：“前几日，我晚上回来，刚刚进了王宅，就看到一个醉汉在庭院里喝酒，还想说哪里爬进来的疯子，大半夜在这里喝酒。结果走近一看，啧，是我们王大少爷。”  
“嗯。”  
“肖少爷，你眼下发青，是不是最近都没有睡好啊？”晨育突然止住了话头，不在往下说，倒是站起身子，猛地凑到肖战跟前，若有所思地盯着他说到。  
肖战被他的动作吓了一跳，又退了几步。  
晨育看了他一眼，说：“有些东西，也没必要。”  
“我，听不懂。”肖战是真的没听懂。  
“肖少爷，你是聪明人，比增勤那个傻子聪明多了。有些事，大可不必太害怕。”听到他主动提起增勤，肖战忍不住抬起演眼看着他。  
那张脸上的表情，倒是一如既往的自然，说完他朝肖战点了点头，就走了出去。  
  
看着他离开的背影，肖战实在没有办法瞬间好好消化他的来意和那段话。  
晨育实在太不可捉摸，每一次同他说话，都让肖战觉得有些累，等人彻底离开后，他坐在桌边，开始放空起来。  
窗外正对着的那棵桃树，早已枝繁叶茂，郁郁葱葱，他低下头，露出了一截手腕，上面还有王一博上一次掐出的印子，他身体敏感，总是容易留下痕迹，甚至连他们最后一次亲热时，王一博在他身上啃出的红印，也依旧泛着浅浅的红。  
  
感觉身体有些发热，肖战站起来，关上了窗户，强忍着体内的不适，慢慢挪动着走到了床边。  
铺盖下的木板，掀起来之后，露出了一些用小刀刻出的划痕，排列有序，他的身体开始有些发抖，从体内最深处蹿到脑门的空虚又开始占据他的理智，他熟练地从床下摸出一把小刀，颤颤巍巍地用力刻在了床板边缘上。  
一，二，三，四……  
那些歪歪扭扭地竖条，又多了一道。  
  
刻完之后，他把小刀丢进了床下，发出清脆的声响，身体也缓缓地，不可控地滑倒了地上。不用去探，他也知道，亵裤早已湿成大一片。  
肖战用力攀着床沿，手指死死撺住被子，眉头拧成一团，闭上眼睛，发出低低地呜咽声，像哭一样。  
  
这样频繁的发情，已经是第五次了。  
自从王一博不再来找他，这两个月，发情的频率越发地密集。翠娥熬的药，一日三顿，宛如喝水，根本没有任何用处。  
  
而每一次发情，他都只能把门锁起来，一个人躲在被子里，用手指捅进身体里，试图去消散一些空虚感，可那根本不够。  
他看过那些外藩的书，很明白，被标记过之后，不是那个人，根本无法满足此刻肉体的折磨。  
  
不是没有冲动过，就在隔壁那个厢房，只要他推开门，冲过去，朝着那人张开双腿，就不会这样痛苦了。  
什么尊严，什么体面，只要王一博抱着自己，进入身体，闻到那熟悉的气味，就可以缓解这一切。  
如果是以前，他会，可现在……  
  
肖战用尽力气爬到床上，哆哆嗦嗦地从铺盖下，翻出一个绳圈，绳圈的另一段，连着最靠里的床柱，他把绳圈套到自己的左脚上，用力绑紧，再绑紧。  
白嫩的脚脖子上，都是麻绳扎出来的红痕，深深浅浅印在上面。  
  
整个床帐里，都是他散发出来的气味，甜腻得让他头晕，被标记过后，每一次释放出的信息素，都浓烈得让他生理性反胃。  
眼泪落到了枕头上，沾湿了大一片，他身体软得像一滩水一般，在被褥上来回扭动，手指狠狠地插进了身体最深处，可依旧难以满足。  
心里翻江倒海的欲望如同洪水猛兽，咆哮者向他袭来，肖战在快要失去理智前，用手摸到了一头的床柱，用力攀着，往上头撞去。  
一下，不够，痛感依旧抵不过汹涌的欲望，再一次，还是不够，到最后已经根本不知道自己在干什么。  
只是麻木重复着撞向床柱，发出可怕的呻吟，嘴里囔囔地说着自己也不明白的话，似乎只有这样，才能抵消体内叫嚣的情欲。  
  
等痛楚也变得越来越弱的时候，肖战突然感觉自己撞到了一个柔软的东西上，他抬起头，泪眼朦胧中，看到一个人站在床边，伸出一只手，挡到了他撞过去的床柱上。  
那股熟悉的味道，让他几乎是下意识地就伸出手去扯来人，把他忘自己身上扯，扯不动，就用力攀上去，挂在那人身上，双手紧紧地抱住对方，把脸往那人的脖子上蹭。  
  
肖战甚至都要怀疑这是不是一场梦了，被抱住的人，始终一动不动，只是任由自己胡乱地亲吻，纠缠。  
他一只脚还被绑在床柱上，头发披散开来，衣服落到了腰间，露出细瘦的身体，双膝跪在床上，攀住对方的脖子，  
迷蒙失焦的大眼盯着那人，看了许久，才小心翼翼地，把嘴唇凑过去，贴到了那片紧闭的嘴唇上，反复摩擦。  
  
就这样毫无技巧的摩擦了一会儿，肖战被拉开，他不解地睁着眼睛看着那个人，又要凑上去。  
“要我，还是要体面？”低沉又熟悉的声音。  
“……”身体被拉开一段距离，那双大手按在他的肩膀上，就是不让他靠近。  
“要我，还是要体面？”又问了一次，语气严肃。  
“……”  
肖战依旧不讲话，他脑子迷迷糊糊，只想着如何被那人抱住，用力地挣扎，像个孩童一样。  
  
王一博看着肖战，这副模样，双目失焦，浑身发抖，白嫩的脚踝上绑着一根麻绳，整个帐子里都是他体内的香味，哪有一点点平日里的清高寡欲。  
这时候的他，是根本听不懂自己在说什么的，他只需要一个能缓解自己发情痛苦的工具。  
想到这里，王一博放松了手劲，觉得自己今晚没忍住，来找他，实在有些自讨没趣。  
“嗯……”没等王一博反应过来，肖战又缠了上来，一口咬在了王一博的肩膀上，毫不留情，咬得他闷哼一声，按在肖战肩头的手，也没忍住收紧了。  
“王一博……”  
还没从缓过神来的人，裤子里的硬物已经被一双冰凉的手握住，那一声细细地呻吟，夹带着自己的名字，绕到了自己的耳边。  
  
眼前的肖战，满脸通红，欲望布满这张漂亮得不可一世的脸，王一博有些震惊，他分明早已被发情折磨得不知身在何处，怎么还能认出自己。  
“王一博……”又是一声呻吟传来，钻进他裤裆里的手上下滑动着，撩得那东西越来越硬。  
  
床边的人，终于按耐不住，压着床上半跪的人往下倒去，帘子被拉开合上，也不知道是谁，发出了一声若不可闻地低叹。

15  
  
日上三竿，已是接近晌午了，可房里却毫无动静。  
  
翠娥站在肖战的房门口，来来回回已经走了十几次了，也不敢推门进去，只是干等着。  
按照平时，肖战一般不会睡到这么晚，哪怕没出来，听到翠娥在外面喊他，也会主动应声。  
可今天，翠娥在外面喊了好几声肖少爷，也无人应答。  
  
现在不像以前了。  
自从王一博那一次的事后，翠娥总觉得肖战性格又变了一些，看起来是和往常无异，依旧待人温和冷清，但总是会一个人发呆，翠娥那些俏皮话，也逗不乐他。  
  
又过了一会儿，翠娥实在是饿得肚子开始咕咕叫，摸了摸额头，准备先回去，晚点再来。  
正要转身，就看到了从那头自己房里走出来的王一博，翠娥喊了一声少爷，王一博看向了这边。  
“少爷少爷。”翠娥想了一下，往王一博那头跑去，叫住了他。  
王一博停下了脚步，等她跑到跟前。  
“什么事？”  
“少爷，肖少爷还没起来。”翠娥瘪着嘴吧说到，说完抬起眼看着王一博。  
“所以呢？”王一博依旧是面无表情，他最近没有休息好，眼下泛起一团淡淡的青色。  
“不是啊，他平时都起很早的，就算没起来，我叫他，也肯定会应我。可是今天，今天怎么叫都没搭理我。”翠娥一副急得要哭的样子，眼角还真的湿润了。  
“那你进去看看啊。”王一博说完就准备走，翠娥赶紧拉住了他，又连忙松手。  
“翠娥，到底要干什么？”王一博似乎有些不耐烦，好看的眉头皱成一团，看着翠娥。  
“少爷，你陪我去看看吧？”翠娥小小声地发问，有些紧张地看着王一博。“我怕。”  
“怕什么？”王一博不解。  
“我也不知道，我，我怕什么，肖少爷没有睡这么久过啊，少爷，你陪我去看看吧。”翠娥似乎真的吓得不轻，说话也语无伦次起来。  
  
翠娥虽然是丫头，但因为很小就跟着王一博，两个人年纪也差不了多少，自然是比较随意，她拉着王一博就往肖战房那头走，硬是把他拖到了门口。  
“少爷，那我推门了，你保护我。”翠娥小心翼翼地看了王一博一眼，伸出手去推门。  
王一博懒得理她，叉着手站在旁边，翻了一个白眼，等着她。  
  
门被推开之后，照射进来的光把昏暗的正厅照亮了，里面的人似乎还尚未苏醒，翠娥推了推王一博，两个人走了进去。  
等俩人走到肖战床附近，翠娥又叫了一声，才看到床上的被褥鼓起来的地方，挪动了一下。  
接着发出一声沙哑的呻吟。  
  
“肖少爷，你醒来了吗？都中午了。”翠娥轻声细语地开口问到。  
“嗯。”  
过了许久，才听到那被褥里传来一声回应。  
从翠娥和王一博的角度看过去，只能看到露在外面的半截后脑勺，其他地方都被被子捂得严严实实。  
“那我去给你把药和饭端来，你稍等啊！”翠娥想到了什么，拍了拍脑门，就飞快转身跑了出去，还关上了门。  
只留下王一博一个人在那床边，对着那床被子。  
  
就这样沉默了许久，王一博也不讲话，不动。  
床上的被子又挪动了一下，那颗头慢慢地探出来，露出一双忽闪的大眼睛。肖战半拉着被子，坐起来转过了身，然后顿住了。  
“我有这么吓人吗？”王一博不理解，他干嘛一副惊恐得宛如兔子一样的表情看着自己，沉声问到。  
“我以为你走了。”床上的人半晌才弱弱地答道。  
  
这会儿屋子里没有别人，王一博不做声，只是看着床上的肖战。  
昨天他一直到快天亮才离开，这个人缠着自己一遍又一遍地要，在床上做了还不满足，他又抱着肖战到椅子上，看他骑在自己身上失声尖叫。  
哪怕还有被子挡住，他也能想象得到，被子下面的身体上，全都是自己咬出来的痕迹，他昨天甚至连肖战的大腿内侧也没放过。  
  
想到这里，王一博下身不由得一紧，身侧的手也捏成了拳头。  
他在想，到底是自己标记了肖战，还是肖战标记了自己，怎么明明是alpha体质的他，却会如此经不住肖战的诱惑。  
他不想呆在这里耗着了。  
  
床上的人看到王一博转身的动作，掀开了被子，叫住了他。  
王一博也不应声，只是回过身子，看着肖战。  
  
被子被完全拉开，肖战只随意地披着一件里衣，胸口还敞开着，那上面的肌肤密密麻麻全是王一博啃咬的痕迹，红一块紫一块，甚至就连肩膀上，都还留着牙齿印。  
这身体的主人，只是微微低下头，咬紧了嘴唇，眉头皱起，一副受了委屈的模样。  
  
王一博心底不知怎么，一股怒气就直冲上了脑门。  
他不明白，怎么自己就如此任由肖战摆布，他说不要，就不要；他说要，就给，给了还忍不住问他，是不是真的想要。  
什么狗屁主导体质，那些外藩的书，都是在胡扯的。  
  
“我倒是很想知道，你这副委屈巴巴的模样，是要给谁看？”这些日子积压在王一博心底的那鼓气，还是没有好好藏住。  
他几步向前，走到床边，用力捏住肖战的肩头，低声喝问。  
“痛。”肖战抬起头看着王一博，也不挣扎，轻声喊了一句疼。  
王一博没有理会，手依旧还是紧紧掐住，他心底的烦躁，已经在大叫着要打破这令他烦恼的尴尬和别扭。  
  
“肖战，你若是真的觉得我欺负了你，觉得我趁着你这身体占了便宜，你就直说。”王一博盯着他，一股脑把自己心里的话都说了出来。  
肖战没讲话，只是动了动嘴唇，眉头皱得更紧。  
“我是喜欢你，这也不是什么不好意思说出口的事，晨育说我太自大，总觉得别人就理所当然该喜欢我。如果你真这么不喜欢我，宁愿我去娶那见都没见过的小公主，我也……”  
王一博深吸了一口气，话头断在了这里。  
“你就如何？”肖战总算是开口，抬起那双明明还未睡醒，有点肿的眼睛，楞楞地看向王一博。  
王一博没说话，只是松开了捏在肖战肩膀上的手，慢慢移到了他的后颈上，手指按到了曾经被他咬破的地方。  
“我并没有完全标记你，你有选择权。”说到这，王一博又吸了一口气，“你是自由的。”  
“我会去给你找药，找可以彻底让你不再发情的药，找到之后，你就回徐城吧。”  
他看着肖战瞪大的双眼，又一字一顿地补充道：“既然那天在马车上，是我强占了你，才让你离不开我，那我一定负责到底。”  
  
说完，他也不等对方回话，彻底松开了肖战。  
床上的人失去了支撑，微微一动，差点往后倒去。  
王一博看了他一眼，眼神黯淡下去，转身离开了房间。  
  
“少爷！”  
翠娥端着药，站在门外，被走出来的王一博迎面撞上，药汤也撒了一地。  
王一博停下脚步，看了一眼撒落一地的的黑色药汤，说：“以后给他加大剂量吧。”  
“……少爷。”翠娥看着王一博那副模样，不敢多说，只是低声喊了一句，就看着他离开了院子。  
  
等翠娥走进房里，肖战依旧还是保持着刚刚的样子，坐在窗边，衣冠不整，看到翠娥进来，也没有挡一下的意思。  
翠娥惊呆了，手里的碗险些又要掉落，她不可置信地看着眼前的人，身上，肩膀上，全是大片的咬痕和亲热过的痕迹。  
看了一会儿，她才意识到不太对劲，连忙撇过头去，喊了一声肖少爷。  
  
“翠娥，你过来。”床上的人轻声开口道。  
翠娥放下了药碗，有些胆战心惊地走过去，靠近床边，这个距离，肖战身上那些痕迹更加显眼了，她忍不住倒吸一口凉气。  
“肖少爷，你还好吗？”半晌，翠娥才敢开口。  
“他昨天问我，要他还是要体面。”  
“嗯？”翠娥没反应过来，她看了一眼肖战，那样子似乎也不像在和自己说话，更像在自言自语。  
  
“我要体面，翠娥。”床上的人突然转过头，看向翠娥，目光里闪着亮光，晶莹剔透。  
翠娥愣住了，她自然是知道了话里的“他”是谁，只是没想到肖战会说出这样“绝情”的话来。  
床上坐着的人目光不过亮了一瞬，又很快暗了下去，像那些没有星光的夜晚一样。  
  
“可是……”肖战的头微微垂下去，声音又低了一些：“这体面怎么会让我这么不好过呢？”  
  
“肖少爷……”翠娥捂住嘴巴，眼泪不自觉地流了出来，她怔怔地看着肖战，惊讶地喊出了声。  
  
16  
这几日，所有人似乎都各有心思。  
不管是足不出户的肖战，整日不见人的王一博，还是不再插科打诨瞎胡闹的翠娥，包括从寺庙里回来的晨育，也总是一个人在院子里喝闷酒。  
  
除了老陈。  
那味香总算是有了头绪，他心头那点负担，终于少了一些，原本就是带着任务进京，他又知道自己家少爷的心性，寄人篱下好几个月，自然是不好受。  
  
找了一个时机，老陈又把那款香做了几遍，在肖战的指导下，微调了几次，终于是稳定了下来。  
两个人在之前废弃的厨房里，闻闻淡淡的香气，心里都松了一口气。  
“少爷，有个事，想和您商量下。”老陈擦了一把汗，在旁边开口说道。  
“你说。”肖战手里摆弄着香罐，上面雕着一朵桃花，倒不是什么高级的货色，但做得精致小巧。  
他在想，那熏香柱是不是也能改变一下原本蜡烛的形状，放到好看的容器中，能卖个好价钱。  
“我前几个月，采购的时候，认识了一个人。也是咱们徐城来京做生意的，他这会儿要回徐城了，说是有一处宅子，想要转手……”老陈话没说完，看着肖战。  
“老陈，你想搬出王宅吗？”肖战问到。  
“哎呀少爷，倒也不是说这里不好，王家上上下下都是好人，只是，到底不是咱们自己的宅子，我担心您委屈。”  
肖战想了一下，把手里的香罐放下，转过头对老陈说：“行，你去问问价钱吧。”  
从徐城卖掉宅子的钱，并不少，三处宅子总归还是能抵一套京城的旧宅。如果要重振肖家香铺，一直住在这里，不是个办法。  
“好好好，我去问了，到时候再和您商量。”老陈面露喜色，连忙点头，转过身又去忙活了起来。  
  
这件旧的厨房，在东院的后头，朝南，下午的时候，阳光从纸窗外照进来，会把整间房照得暖暖的。  
肖战许久没有亲手制香了，趁着这日头好，不知不觉在这里面呆到了天黑。  
  
他要老陈去买点蜡和烛芯回来，又吩咐他采购一些好看，精致的容器，和他说，自己打算把那熏香烛换个模样。  
老陈一边点头夸赞自家少爷脑子好，一边记下来，嘴里念叨着说，明天就去采办，太好了，太好了。  
  
看到老陈这副样子，肖战心情也爽朗了一些，家里的生意似乎真的有了一些曙光，他动了动嘴，正要说什么，就听到院子外面有人在喊自己。  
是翠娥。  
  
肖战停下手头的活，走到门外，就看到翠娥小跑了过来。  
“怎么了翠娥？”  
“肖少爷，你，你快去看看，晨育少爷把增勤主持给绑回来了！”  
“你说什么？”肖战不可置信地看着翠娥，像是没有消化得下去这段话。  
“对啊，我刚刚正要去给你准备晚饭，就看到晨育少爷抱着一个人进院子，吓了我一跳，那人身上还穿着袈裟，晨育少爷看到我，还叫我过去，要我准备点水去他房里。”  
一旁的老陈也是一脸惊恐的模样，他这几个月都在铺子里头，自然是不知道晨育和增勤的事。  
  
“那，我和你过去看看吧。”肖战原本不想去凑这个热闹，但想到增勤也算是他的有缘人，还是放下不下，把手清洗了一下，就跟着翠娥出去了。  
“少爷，您去吧，我收拾下。”  
“辛苦你了。”说完，肖战就跟着翠娥，往前院走去。  
  
俩人走到前院时，晨育那间房的门大敞着，里面时不时传来几声闷响。  
肖战不好意思过去，站在走廊下踌躇不前，翠娥在旁边也一副好奇的模样，把头探过去，试图往里看。  
两个人一前一后，就这样弯着身子，站在廊下。  
  
“你这到底是要干什么？”屋里传来增勤的声音，伴随着衣服里摩擦声。  
“我还要问你这是要干什么，和我回去。”是晨育在说话，又听到了椅子碰撞的声响。  
“我原本就属于这里，和你回去算什么？”增勤的声音听起来有些沙哑。  
“你属于这里？你原本就属于我。”  
  
旁边的翠娥倒吸了一口冷气，撞了撞肖战，肖战也听得大惊失色，没想到晨育这人说话竟然如此大胆，好歹增勤也是个高僧，怎么会对他开口就来这么下作的话。  
  
“你不要碰我。”又是一阵细细嗦嗦的声音，接着是衣物啪地丢到地上。  
“你要是又发情，打算再把自己绑起来？你这腿上的伤，要到哪一年才能好？”晨育的语气听着似乎有些急。  
  
肖战想起来，大概晨育说的是增勤之前每一次发情，都会用那铁链子把脚绑起来，长年累月，脚脖上早已伤痕累累，不堪入目。  
“啊……”一声娇喘，是增勤的声音。  
  
肖战是在听不下去了，想站起来走人，他看了一眼旁边的翠娥，一张小脸憋得通红，大气都不敢出，要笑不笑的模样，感觉都要憋坏了。  
“你们俩在做什么？”  
  
突然，身后传来一个声音。  
肖战吓得直起身子，往后一退，就撞到了一个坚挺的胸膛上，他还没回头，就闻到了那人身上熟悉的气味。撇过头看了一眼的翠娥，已经是转过身，支支吾吾，一脸惊吓。  
“少，少爷……”  
肖战吓得没站稳，脸红心跳，差点往旁边倒，好在一双手扶住了他的双臂，让他站稳。不过很快，这双手就收了回去。  
他转过身，看着王一博，心想自己实在是丢人。  
  
翠娥这个丫头，精明得很，立刻假装要去给肖战洗衣服，撒腿就跑了，留下肖战一个人独自尴尬。  
  
“怎么回事？”王一博开口问道。  
“刚刚翠娥来找我，说晨育把增勤师父给绑了回来，估计是怕出事，喊我来看看……”肖战有一些不好意思地说道。  
“看到了什么？”王一博又问。  
“没，没看到什么。”  
明明自己也没有做什么亏心事，肖战总觉得特别的别扭，他语气也扭捏起来。  
  
俩人沉默了一会儿，就听到房间里传来一声细细地呻吟声，像是又痛楚又舒服，接着是男人的低喘。  
“关，关门。”似乎是增勤在讲话。  
只听到房间里一阵急促的脚步，房门被急速地关上了，那呻吟声又视若无睹地响了起来。  
  
肖战后背一顿，他实在是太熟悉这样的呻吟，整个身子崩得紧紧地。  
明明是应该要离开这里，脚却像灌了铅，怎么也走不动。  
  
天色渐渐暗了下来，夏天的夜风总是带着一些说不清的味道，徐城靠海，夏天和京城不太一样，雨水总是很多。  
京城鲜少有雨水，空气中也都是很干燥。  
  
王一博自从上次说了那些话之后，已经是一个月没有与肖战再见面。  
翠娥也不敢随便提到这个人，今天再见到他，肖战觉得他似乎瘦了一圈，也不知道是不是自己的错觉。  
  
“你近日可好。”还是王一博先开了口，他咳了一声。  
“嗯，还好。”肖战点了点头。  
房间里又是一声娇喘，听得人胆战心惊。  
“新药吃了有用吗？”  
  
肖战前几日开始，翠娥给他换了一味药，说是比之前的效果好，专门找了西南的师傅配的。连续吃了几日，他发情时，已经不会深度昏迷过去了。  
他知道，这药是王一博费尽心思找来的，据说当时还赶去了西南之地，就是为了一探这名医虚实。  
想到这里，肖战的心又有些忐忑起来，还带着一些愧疚。  
他点了点头，算是回答了。  
  
王一博就这样看着肖战，夜色下那张脸露出些许不安的神色，衬得那美丽又增了几分，好看的眼睛转了几转，又忍不住挑起来看向自己，因为晨育那屋里的声音，白嫩的耳根子都红得像起了火。  
他没忍住，抬起手，就想要去摸肖战的脸，对方猛地抬起了头。  
王一博手里的动作停在了半空，顿了顿，把手伸到肖战肩膀上，轻轻扫了扫，淡淡地说：“沾了点碎叶。”  
说完，就把手背到了身后。  
  
“你打算在这里偷听多久？”王一博看到肖战没有反应，开口说道。  
“我没有偷听！”肖战下意识反驳，声音微微拔高了一些，又担心里面的人听到，吓得瞳孔也放大，嘴巴瘪了起来，一副懊悔的模样。  
王一博看到肖战急着解释的样子，倒是忍不住发出一声轻笑，转身准备离开，肖战看到他走，也连忙跟上去。  
  
俩人一前一后，往院子中间走去，肖战跟在王一博后面，也不讲话。  
“对了，我家每年都会在夏天办一次宴会，都是一些以前生意上往来的亲友，如果我母亲来问你，你不想参加就拒了。”王一博走到一半，想起来什么，停下来脚步，对身后的肖战说到。  
“嗯。”肖战点了点头，他最不爱这种场合，自然是能不去就不去。  
“这一次好像除了生意上往来的人，奉王府也要派人来，排场会比以前大一些。”  
  
听到奉王府这三个字，肖战有些失神，王一博倒是语气轻松，那张脸上看不出什么额外的情绪。  
但是肖战明白，他们俩关系开始转变，就是因为这件事，现在王一博提到这个，免不了一阵尴尬。  
  
“老陈和我说了。”王一博看了一眼肖战，话头一转。  
“和你说了什么？”  
“说是和你打算搬出去，物色了一套宅子。”  
“怎么他会和你说这个？！”肖战大惊，明明下午老陈才和自己知会这事儿，怎么王一博会知道。  
“倒也不是他主动和我提起，他结交那商人，和我家生意往来许多年。说老陈有意要买下那套宅子，早上我碰到老陈，问了一嘴，他就告诉我了。”  
“嗯，他下午和我提的。”肖战也不知道自己在担心些什么，心里又隐隐不安起来。  
王一博越是若无其事地模样，他越觉得不安。  
“挺好，这样你也能跟专心制香。”王一博语气轻松地说到，听起来倒是真的为肖战着想，半点私心也没有。  
  
兴许是没有想到王一博会这样讲，肖战微微有些惊讶。  
他抬起头看向眼前的男人，那张英俊的脸上，平淡得一点表情也没有。  
就着这月色，王一博的脸比以往看起来，更柔和了一些，平日里他因为要管大大小小的事，为了立威总是会不苟言笑，少年老成，可现在，不知怎么，肖战觉得他格外的温和。  
这种温和，让他有一种距离感。  
  
两个人就这样看着对方，空无一人的庭院里，只有令人烦扰的蝉鸣，此消彼长。  
王一博脚步动了动，往肖战跟前走了一步，两人的距离又拉近了一些，他身上浓厚的信息素香味，扑面而来，包围着肖战。  
肖战按耐住狂跳的心脏，一动不动，看着王一博渐渐凑近，手指掐进了手心中，这样熟悉的场景，就像他们无数次在床上交缠，王一博会凑过来抱住他，吻他那样。  
他忍不住抖起来。  
  
而王一博只是停在了肖战跟前，没有再往前，距离却近得呼吸声都能听到。  
他低声说：“你搬出去的时候，把翠娥也带去吧，她照顾你，你也比较习惯。”  
说完，往后退了一步，肖战心头一动，手下意识就伸了出来。  
  
王一博有些惊讶，他低下头，看着肖战扯着自己衣服袖口的手。眼前的人一脸茫然，似乎并不知道自己在做什么。  
  
“有只小虫。”  
终于，伸出手的那人，只是轻轻在王一博的衣袖上扫了扫，又飞快把手收了回去。  
王一博一顿，没有再多说什么，只是说了声谢谢，便转身离开。  
  
看着王一博离开的身影，肖战站在这院子里，怅然若失。  
  
17  
  
那座旧宅的主人大概是急着回徐城，给了一个比较诚心的价格，就定了下来。  
老陈给肖战带来这个消息时，他还在制香房里，把熏香融进蜡里，再放到精巧的小容器中，原本枯燥无味的蜡烛，顿时就变得别致起来。  
  
他想着，好好把这个琢磨出来，以后说不定能成为肖家香铺在京城立足的关键。  
  
“少爷，忙活了一天，累了吧？”老陈看着肖战忙活的模样，心疼也是心疼的，毕竟他一辈子未婚，也没有后代，把肖战当成了自己的儿子看。  
“没事，这味香，之前最大的问题就是留香时间短，容易挥发，我在想如何让它保持现在香型的同时，能够留香久一些。”肖战摆了摆手，又低下头去摆弄那一堆东西。  
老陈笑着点头，说：“少爷，我看啊，咱们这个香铺，肯定能开得红火。”  
说到香铺，肖战停下手里的活，“说到这个，铺子也是一个问题，位置的好店面都贵，位置不好的店面，那些有钱人家不乐意去。”  
“是啊，我前几日看上一个，地段特别好，就在王家绸缎铺旁边，问了一嘴，太贵了。”老陈摇着头说到。  
“那我们再盘算盘算吧，别太急。”肖战安慰了一句，又低下头去。  
  
“少爷，那座旧宅，契约已经拿到了，你看什么时候，签了？”  
“嗯。”肖战没抬头，应了声。  
旁边的老陈，看了自家少爷一眼，欲言又止，过了好半天，才低声说：“少爷，你是不是觉得还是这里住得惯？”  
肖战看了一眼老陈，“怎么这样说？”  
“我看平时那翠娥，照顾你也挺好，我一个老头子，自然还是不像小姑娘那么细心，我是担心到时候过去了，你不习惯。”  
  
翠娥这丫头，最是爱大惊小怪，平日里看着疯癫，但是重感情，有时候说错话，做错事，说她几句，也不会记仇。  
想到这里，肖战心里也有些隐隐不舍起来，他是个寡淡的人，过惯了寡淡的日子，翠娥的确也让他的生活也渐渐活力了许多。  
自己这一走，估计她也要难过的。  
  
“我晚些时候，找个时机，和她说说吧。”  
“行。”老陈不再多说，点了点头，把那契约递给了肖战。  
  
  
等肖战从制香房回去，已经是快傍晚了。  
那日晨育把增勤带回去，两个人就没怎么出过房门，只是晨育是不是会出来一下，要翠娥给他送吃的和准备水。  
今天也是如此，翠娥给他送了吃的，听到那房里增勤的呜咽，吓得脸红心跳，头也不敢抬。  
  
肖战坐在桌边，吃着翠娥给他准备的饭菜，听着翠娥叽里呱啦说这些，倒是眉头也没皱。  
“肖少爷，好吓人啊，晨育少爷这算不算私自囚禁啊？在京城可是要抓起来的。”  
“也不算吧，毕竟他也是王爷……”肖战夹了一口菜，顿了一下，认真回答。  
“诶，肖少爷，有个事，我好奇很久了。”翠娥看肖战并未像往日那样烦她，胆子又大了许多，双手撑到桌边，鬼鬼祟祟地说到。  
“嗯？你问。”  
今天的青菜格外的甜，肖战忍不住多夹了几筷子。  
“你说，晨育王爷和增勤师傅，谁在上面啊？”  
“咳……”肖战被这话给呛到，直接咳了起来，一张脸憋得通红，看着翠娥。  
翠娥连忙给他把茶杯递过去，又拿过他的帕子，“肖少爷，你没事吧？”  
肖战摇了摇头，咳了几下，喝了口茶，总算是平复了下来。  
“翠娥，你怎么现在越来越放肆了。”肖战看了她一眼，低声说道。  
“你要我问的。”翠娥瘪着嘴，小声嘟囔。“晨育王爷怎么看也不像在上面的那个啊，长得那么清秀，和你们又不一样。”  
最后这句‘和你们又不一样’，声音已经是低得不能再低。  
“翠娥！”肖战一张脸通红，拔高了声音，喊了一句。  
“嘿嘿，你别生气，我错了，肖少爷你最好了。”翠娥早就摸透了肖战的性格，知道他虽然冷清，但不会真的动怒责备，又嬉皮笑脸起来。“你多吃点青菜，这青菜是南方的商人送给少爷，少爷特地拿过来的呢，你要是喜欢，我明天还给你做。”  
  
南方的蔬菜，怪不得味道不一样。  
看着翠娥一脸开心的模样，肖战想到了要搬走的事，话到了嘴边又总觉得说不出口，纵然王一博说让翠娥去陪着自己，但王家的丫头，从小就跟着的，他又这么好说要就要。  
  
可契约已经签好，搬离王宅是板上钉钉了，早说晚说，都是要说的。  
想到这，肖战咬了咬牙，开口到：“翠娥，这些日子辛苦你了。”  
在旁边给肖战夹菜的翠娥，没当回事，一边动作一边说：“辛苦什么啊，你愿意听我说这些有的没的，你更辛苦。”  
  
你原来知道我听你说这些很辛苦啊，那你还说。  
肖战无奈地想到。  
  
“我要搬走了。”  
翠娥夹菜的手停在了半空，但很快又给肖战夹了一筷子，转过头，笑得脸上的两团肉堆起来，“我知道。”  
“嗯？”搬走这事几天前才定，按道理翠娥不会这么快知道。  
“少爷和我说啦！”  
“他和你说了？”肖战一惊。  
“对呀，你昨天去制香的时候，他喊我过去了，和我说你要搬走了，要我跟着你也过去。”  
他竟然把什么都安排好了。  
“他还问我愿不愿意呢，说不愿意就直说，也不勉强。”  
  
肖战低下了头。  
虽说是自立门户，但那边也就他和老陈，实在请不起仆人，翠娥过去了，自然是什么事都要做，日子不会比这边好。  
  
“我当然愿意啊，我愿意得不行。肖少爷，我就是很喜欢你，哎呀，你别这样看着我，不是那种喜欢，不是少爷对你，不，反正不是那种喜欢。”翠娥叽里呱啦说了一通，语无伦次。  
肖战没讲话。  
“什么时候走？”翠娥转过头，看着肖战，认真地问。  
兴许是没想到翠娥这么着急，比他还着急，肖战顿了顿，说：“契约刚刚签好，估计下月初吧。”  
“哦，已经是月末了，那快了，不到十天，那我赶紧收拾起来了。我一直给你煎药的那个药罐子，特别好用，我得带走，还有你喜欢的那个桃花露水，我也给你带走，还有什么我想想啊…”  
翠娥已经如入无人之境，掰着指头盘算有什么要带走的了。  
  
虽然心里知道要离开，但是听到翠娥在细数行囊，肖战心里又免不了有些失落。  
从徐城来京城，这小半年，他感觉已经经历了人生中太多没有的，像是他内心一个尘封的门，被人强行撬开，那扇门再怎么也合不上了。  
  
“肖少爷，你为什么看起来有些不开心？”翠娥回过神，看着肖战。  
“有吗？”肖战抬起头，有些失神地反问。  
“有啊，你看着好舍不得啊。”  
“翠娥……”  
“肖少爷，你在舍不得什么啊？”翠娥凑过去，一脸天真好奇地问到。  
“没，没有吧。”肖战惊慌失措地摇了摇头，赶紧避开了翠娥的目光。  
“反正你也不喜欢我们少爷，你离开王宅，还能逃离他，应该开心才是啊。”  
翠娥倒是一副无所谓的样子，轻松地说到，仿佛在安慰肖战。  
“为什么要这样看着我呀？难道你，喜欢我们家少爷？”  
这话有些大胆，肖战听后一愣，久久没有做声，一双眼睛忍不住瞪大了几分。  
  
肖战自然不会回答，翠娥倒是也不再继续往下说，看肖战吃完了，就给他收拾了碗筷，离开了。  
过了一会儿，又把药给端来。  
  
新药已经连续吃了半个月，味道极苦，就连肖战这种能忍的人，喝完之后，也忍不住要吃颗糖才能按耐那股反胃感。  
翠娥说，这药功效很猛，所以难喝。  
  
  
契约签好后，肖战隔天交给了老陈，又和他盘算了一下剩下的银两，好在那旧宅之前也是有人住过，里面许多东西不必再额外添置，也算是剩了一笔。  
据说那商人知道是肖家的儿子要买，还给额外又便宜了一些，说是以前年轻时，在徐城做小本生意，受过肖家老爷的关照。  
  
按理说，打个照面总归是好的，但肖战就是肖战，只是拖老陈道了谢，不再有过多的往来。  
老陈在旁边也劝不动，只是叹着气说，少爷就是太倔。  
  
京城已经进入了盛夏。  
夜晚的风也没有了往昔那么凉爽，和白日没有什么差别，肖战每每喝完药，总是要出一身汗，重新洗一次才行。  
那药实在太苦，苦得往他心里钻。  
  
翠娥这几日倒是格外忙碌起来，忙着收东西，忙着把她“看上”的物件打包带走，肖战好几次忍不住打断她，问她这样真的可以吗？  
“哎呀，这可是要带去照顾你的，谁敢说不可以啊，这个枕头也不错，你睡习惯了，拿走拿走。”说着，她又把一个绣花枕头，给包了起来。  
“翠娥，那个枕头，你能不能让我今晚睡过了，再打包？”  
“哦，对哦，我都忘记了，好！”翠娥恍然大悟，又重新从包裹里拿了出来，拍了拍，抖了抖，放回了床上。  
肖战苦笑不得，说不出话来。  
  
今天是肖战在王家最后一晚了。  
他昨天白天，去给王夫人道了谢。王夫人头疼症发作了几日，看着精神又不是很好，见了肖战，倒是挺开心，招呼他陪自己多说说话。  
自从上次见过之后，他们俩一直没有再碰面，肖战看到王夫人，免不了想起上回的对话，总觉得有些尴尬。  
原本以为又要提到上次的事，可没想到的是，王夫人只字未提，只是再三确认肖战搬出去是否可行，够不够人照顾，又安排翠语吩咐了两个男仆人给他。  
“翠娥是个女孩子，咋咋呼呼，老陈到底年纪大了，有些体力活，你总不能自己做，带两个男孩子过去，也算是有人做事。”王夫人咳了咳，说到。  
“在这里做了小半年，已经是麻烦您了，这怎么合适。”  
“没什么不合适，你母亲与我交好多年，我把你当自己儿子。战战，你倒是和你母亲，一点也不像。”  
“嗯？”肖战没明白王夫人的意思。  
“她是个无拘无束的人，自小就天不怕地不怕，想要什么都会直说。你父亲当年，原本烦透了她，觉得她不求上进，只长着一张好看的脸，可没想到，最终一辈子只爱了她。”  
听到王夫人说起自己父母的事，肖战心里有些空。  
“那时候，你父亲原本是要和私塾老师的女儿交好，那小姐也很美，当时公认的大美人，知书达理，你母亲不知道怎么就听说了这件事，直接就去找了你父亲。”  
肖战并没有听过这些，有些吃惊，他印象里母亲虽然性格开朗，但还是温柔，没想到年轻时如此洒脱。  
“你猜她找你父亲说什么？”  
“什么？”  
“她居然跑去问你父亲，她和那私塾的大小姐，谁更好看。”说到这，王夫人大概是想起了年少时的事，笑了起来。  
肖战也笑了，他记得，父亲以前总是会说母亲可爱，说她是可爱了一辈子的人。  
  
“你笑起来，和你母亲很像，都很好看。”  
肖战抬起头，看向王夫人，王夫人伸过手，把肖战的手拉到自己手里，拍了拍，眯起眼睛，笑着说道：“战战，好看的人，可以横一点。”  
“夫人……”肖战不可置信地看着王夫人，她却笑得像个孩童，眼底的神色竟然有几分少女的模样。  
“好了，不占你时间了，反正还在这京城，你常来看看我。”说罢，王夫人又坐了回去，恢复了之前的模样。  
肖战被那一句话说得还有些回不过神，只得点点头。  
  
现在坐在这里，肖战又免不了想起王夫人的话，他始终觉得有些意外。  
他实在是不懂，也想不通。  
  
肖战走到窗边，推开窗，夜风袭来，抬起眼就正看到了那株桃树。  
这棵桃花树，倒是也奇怪，没有开过一次花，找来人来看，也说不清缘由，只得任它枝繁叶茂，却始终开不出花来。  
  
门被人推开，大概是翠娥端药来了，肖战依旧撑着手，在窗边。  
“翠娥，药放那边就好，我一会儿喝。”他说了一句，没有转过头去。  
“好，肖少爷，东西我都收好了，还有一些明天早上收的，我明天再来。”翠娥应声说到，到是也没有多嘴，退了出去。  
  
一颗不开花的树，也不知道肖战盯着看什么，翠娥却觉得不是多嘴的时候，只是关上门，离开了。  
  
肖战发了一会儿呆，终于回过神来，走到桌边，看着那碗黑漆漆的药，一想到那股浓烈的苦涩，他还没喝，就觉得反胃。  
  
终于，他还是要做一辈子的“药罐子”，不管走去哪儿，离开徐城，还是离开王一博，他都要带着这副身体，生生世世。  
想到这，他拳头不由地捏紧。  
  
肖战伸手端起药碗，赌气一般地一饮而尽，眼泪也被那苦味给逼了出来，呛得他咳嗽。  
他把药碗重重地放到桌上，止不住体内的那股恶心，一阵阵袭来。  
  
这苦涩不止是今天，还将继续伴随着他，而这具肉体，再好看又如何，因为天生的体质，从未给他带来过任何的快乐，除了……  
  
肖战眼底还泛着泪光，抬起头，恍惚地看向了窗外，那颗不开花的桃花，悠然自得在夏日夜风中，树叶轻巧地细细舞动着。  
他想起那个初春的夜晚，他被王一博压在身上，囔囔地说，自己想看桃花。  
又想起某个雨天，院子里就真的有了一棵桃花树，那个人问自己，喜欢不喜欢。  
想到这些，肖战低下头，拳头又捏紧，松开，再捏紧。  
  
等他反应过来，人已经冲出了门外，不管不顾地推开了王一博的房门，而房间里在算账的人，也是一脸吃惊地抬起头，看着他。  
肖战的脸上挂着泪痕，倒是看着清醒，不像是发情，只是楞楞地看着王一博，站在桌边一动不动。  
  
王一博站起来，走到他面前，看了他许久，低声到：“怎么了？”  
语气始终柔和，一点也不像往日那压在他身上时的恶劣模样。  
“苦。”肖战抬起眼，看着王一博，轻声吐出一个字。  
“嗯？”王一博没听清，凑近了一些。  
  
那双冰凉的手，就这样挽了上去，没有给王一博思考的时间，柔软的嘴唇也贴了上来，带着苦涩的药味，毫无技巧地舔弄着王一博的唇瓣。  
王一博把门关上，一个转身，将肖战压到了旁边的墙上，扶住他的肩膀，喘着气，也不说话  
肖战双目失焦，水汪汪地眼睛看着王一博，里面倒映出他的模样，两个人已经很久未这么近距离接触，体内的信息素已经疯了一样叫嚣着要破门而出。  
  
整个一方天地，都被肖战体内那股浓烈的桃花香味弥漫，甚至有些过于甜腻，让他头晕。  
喝过药的身体，是不会发情的，高强度的药剂至少能够控制神志。  
  
可现在的肖战，分明没有了神智，或者说他假装没有了神智，只是凑上去，让王一博抱住自己，身子在他的怀中摩擦，知道那人敏感的地方，就伸出舌头去舔弄，来回地嗅着那迷人的雄性信息素香味。  
“嗯……”  
  
突然，肖战感觉一股力气按住自己，王一博一只手把他从自己脖子处拉开，两个人隔出一段距离来。  
眼前的人，胸口起伏，似乎在忍耐，却只是喘着气，眼底发红，盯着肖战，似要把他看穿。  
  
肖战不说话，只是一脸春色，看着王一博，那副模样，看得王一博下身一紧。  
这些日子，他也不好受，自渎也没有了意思，他无比想念肖战的身体，想念他用自己粗大的下体捅进那柔软的地方，想念肖战的尖叫和眼泪。  
  
可他也明白，日子不能再和以前那样了。  
他不能再因为肖战的眼泪，皱眉，敞开的双腿，就缴械投降。  
两个人就这样不讲话，沉默地喘息，看着对方。  
  
终于，肖战把头往下，额头抵在王一博左肩头，许久，才闷闷地轻声说出一句话。  
“什么？”王一博没听清。  
“你，你等我。”说话的人，声音已经抖了起来，他从未讲过这样的话，只觉得浑身都是汗。  
“等你什么？”王一博也被这话惊到，他伸出手想摆正肖战的脸，可对方却扭着劲，不肯抬头。  
那具细瘦的身体，在他的双臂间颤抖着。  
“等我开好铺子。”  
肖战的话，没有办法一次性说完，他甚至都不知道哪句该在前头，哪句该在后头。  
  
“等你开好铺子。”王一博看到他这样，心有不忍，伸出手拍着他的背，重复他的话，态度也柔和了下来。  
  
那张漂亮的脸，终于抬了起来，眼角有淡淡的泪痕，却不像是伤心，反而像是终于释放。  
王一博从未见过肖战这样。  
  
说话的人，话头又断了，只是伸出手，慢慢抬起，放到了王一博压在自己肩头的手背上。  
肖战的手掌小小的，盖不住王一博的大手，他在那手背上，反复摩擦，眼睛闪着光。  
“不要娶公主。”  
王一博瞪大眼睛，看着肖战。  
“要体面。”说话的人，深吸了一口气，看起来这话实在太为难他，“也，也可以要你吗？”  
  
王一博僵了一瞬，随即一把抱住浑身发抖的肖战，按到了床上。  
到了床上，他只是压在肖战身上，看着这张漂亮的脸，手指细细抚摸过他的脸侧。  
“好，我等你。”  
  
王一博把肖战的衣服脱掉，却没有再做其他，只是从后头抱住他，闻着他脖子后头的桃花香，任由肖战在他怀里扭动，也始终不再继续。  
  
今夜星光足够好，蝉鸣也不再恼人。  
院里那棵桃花树，被风扫过，掉落了几片树叶，桌上的红烛也跟着这风，闪动了几下。  
  
18  
  
新宅子在京城的西南角上，位置有点偏，比不上王宅。  
这里原本最早是一些外来的商人住的地方，这些刚入京做生意的商人，身上银两有限，只能买得起这地方。  
  
久而久之，这里反而聚集了许多外来商户，甚至每周还有固定的市集，都是一些南方的东西，以食物摊子居多。  
  
肖战带着老陈，翠娥还有王夫人安排过来的小厮，收拾了三天，才算是把这座宅子给收拾好。  
翠娥这丫头平日里看着咋呼，但是心思还是细腻，给肖战收拾好卧房，就立刻帮他把旁边一个空出来的屋子，整理成了制香房。  
“肖少爷，你看，这个制香房虽然比不上之前那个旧厨房，但是我觉得够用了。”翠娥抹了一把汗，把肖战领到了那个房里参观。  
  
明亮的台面上，整齐地拜访着老陈采购回来的小瓷罐子，制香的东西也收纳得有条有序，肖战满意地点了点头。  
“翠娥，辛苦你了，休息一下吧。”  
“辛苦什么呀。”翠娥不以为然，笑着说：“肖少爷，我充满干劲！”  
“啊？”肖战看着翠娥。  
他正摆弄着一个香薰柱，是上回还在王家时，他做好的，还没有试过，准备今晚点来试试留香。  
“之前在那边没什么感觉，现在跟着你出来了，有种自立门户的感觉，冲啊！”翠娥不知道怎么激动起来，说话嗓门也提高了几个度。  
“冲？冲什么？”肖战不解。  
“不知道！冲就是了。”翠娥也解释不清，“我有种预感，香铺肯定能开得很红火。”  
肖战温柔一笑，说：“那承你吉言了，翠娥。”  
  
他吩咐翠娥把那罐香薰柱放到自己房里，走了出去，庭院里老陈正带着小厮在清扫地上的落叶，又吩咐把一盆花挪了一个位置，放到肖战那房间的走廊下，说是风水好。  
  
肖战看着这一切，心里也觉得澎湃起来。  
好像这一步，是真的迈出去了，他心里无形的石头，又总算是轻了一些。说不定，真的如同翠娥所讲，香铺在他手里，不仅不会就此衰败，还能重振旗鼓。  
  
阳光照在肖战的脸上，他的表情看起来也暖洋洋的，充满了生机。  
  
  
晚饭是老陈烧的，他已经很久没有做过饭了，失手了。  
翠娥瘪着嘴坐在桌上，筷子怎么也动不下去，新来的小厮，叫小早，不过十七岁，第一次能和主人坐到一张桌子上吃饭，紧张得大气不敢出。  
“呃，少爷，我，我这大半年没下过厨房了，实在是……”老陈一脸通红，坐在那边，不好意思地说到。  
“不碍事，老陈，多喝点水就好。”肖战摇了摇头，安抚到。  
“以后……还是让翠娥姑娘做吧，我是看她今天太累了，给你收拾房间。”老陈到底面子上过不去。  
“以后我负责烧饭就好啦！陈叔您放心。”翠娥虽然没吃，但是立刻也跟着肖战安慰了起来。  
  
“老陈，小早我看是机灵孩子，你平时出去采办和看铺子，可以带着他。”肖战话锋一转，看向低头不语的男孩：“你可愿意学？”  
小早什么也不懂，头一次给人做下人能做到这样，自然是连忙点头。  
“那就好，你多跟着老陈学，往后上手了，也不必做粗活，去铺子里帮衬就好，之后也能有一技之长，不必做一辈子粗活，家里人也放心。”  
男孩楞楞地看着肖战，眼泪已经是忍不住流出来了。  
  
到底是穷人家的孩子，能够进王家做下人，已经是天大的福气，哪能想到还可以跟着学技术。  
“别哭了。”原本想说‘吃点饭’，但一想到那咸得无法下嘴的饭菜，肖战的话又止住，转过头翠娥说：“你不是带过来了一些糕点，一会儿拿给他吃吧。”  
翠娥听话地点了点头。  
  
一顿饭下来，肖战这个一家之主的地位，算是立起来了。  
他原本就不是那种性格霸道的人，总觉得善待他人，别人就算不惦记着这份好，至少不会坑害他。  
再加上小早年纪小，能跟着好好学，长大说不定能有作为。  
  
都说女人心，海底针。  
这话是真的没错。  
  
肖战千想万想，都想不到，吃饭的时候对小早的那番话，“惹”到了翠娥。  
晚上给自己端药过来的时候，肖战就察觉她不对劲，平日里总是说不话的糊涂话，今天却一言不发，只是低着头。  
仔细一问，才知道她原来是不满今天自己只要小早去学制香，不让她去。  
“肖少爷，你是不是觉得我蠢。”翠娥没忍住，把心里话说完，又开口问。  
“没有啊，翠娥。”肖战还真没这么想，或者说，他从没想过翠娥聪明与否这个问题。  
“那你不让我去跟着陈叔学呢，我也想学。”翠娥瘪着嘴巴，看起来是真的有些委屈。  
“铺子还没开起来，前期采办和看铺子，都是需要跑的活，接触的也都是男人，我是担心你一个小姑娘，受委屈。”  
这话不假。  
“陈叔说，以前你在徐城，也是这样跑过的，你都不委屈，我委屈什么。”  
“我又不是小姑娘！”肖战大惊，下意识地就反驳。  
“我又没说你是小姑娘。”翠娥不依不饶，今天不知道怎么会是，格外的情绪化，说完这句，她声音小得像蚊子一样，说：“你是公主。”  
“……”肖战彻底石化，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，看着翠娥，半天讲不出一句话来，“你，你今天这是怎么了，怎么胡言乱语。”  
“不是我说的。”  
“那是谁说的？”肖战气坏了，药也只喝了一半，好看的眉头皱到一起，他实在听不得这种无理取闹的话。  
  
“少爷说的，少爷有次喝多了酒，和我说你是公主。”  
“……”  
“我原本也觉得他疯了呢。但是细想，肖少爷，你又好看，性格又冷清，不爱与人交际，知书达理，温柔，香香的，好像也差不多。”翠娥居然认认真真地盘了起来。  
肖战愣在原地，他觉得自己像个傻子一样，或者说翠娥是个疯子，连同她那个少爷一起，都是疯子。  
“差太多吧，翠娥。”肖战有气无力地争辩，可翠娥却好像并没有要和他讨论的意思，把刚刚“责备”肖战不教她制香的事，早忘到了九霄云外，端着药碗，就离开了。  
  
  
后半夜  
  
“我真没说，翠娥瞎编的。”  
“翠娥不可能骗我。”  
“她那张嘴没有一句真话。”  
“你怎么能说出这么难听的，谁是公主？我是男人！”  
“我当然知道你是男人，真的没说，你怎么信她不信我？”  
  
房间里一阵细细嗦嗦的声音。  
肖战被压到床上，头发散落了一床，衣服也被拉开，肩膀上还有刚刚被亲出来的红痕。  
他睁着眼睛，愤愤地瞪着身上的人，被亲肿的嘴巴，习惯性地瘪了起来。  
王一博笑着看他，又亲了一下，一只手伸进他早已湿润的臀部，用带着茧的手指反复的揉搓，揉得肖战屁股上湿答答一大片，却又不肯发出呻吟。  
  
“不是说了要你等我？”  
“等了四天了。”王一博喘着气，一边亲肖战，一边把他的手拉到自己早已胀得发紫的硬物上，滚烫的触感，让肖战的手连同身体都抖了起来。“再等下去，我怕你和人跑了。”  
“你疯了，我和谁跑？”肖战听到这话，倒是真的有些怒了，离开时，在王宅和王一博说的那些话，已经是他鼓起了全部的勇气。  
他是说不出什么承诺的，总觉得对另一个男人承诺，实在是太可怕的事，那已经是他能给出的，最大限度的回应。  
  
肖战用手推了一把王一博，但因为身体不受控制，他那力道，实在是太微不足道。  
王一博一把擒住肖战的手，按到了身侧，目光炯炯地看着身下漂亮的人，沉声说：“想你了。”说完，又抬起腰用下体撞了一下肖战的屁股，“这里也想你了。”  
“铺子还没开起来。”肖战似乎打定了主意，要遵照当时俩人说好的约定。  
王一博掰开肖战的双腿，抹了一把他湿淋淋的后穴，充耳不闻身下人的话，把自己硬挺地肉棒插了进去，肖战太久没有经历人事，大叫了出来，全身都是汗。  
“太大了……”  
“一直都这么大。”王一博笑着说，又用力顶了一下，肖战体内敏感的地方，他早就熟知，自然不会放过。看到那张好看的脸蛋上，泛起情欲的红晕，满足感从下体一路蔓延到头顶。  
  
肖战尖叫着被王一博摆弄成不同的姿势，一下子翻身被压到床上，屁股高高翘起，白嫩的臀肉被王一博掐在手掌中，呜咽着承受来自身后那人蛮不讲理地冲撞，整个帐内都弥漫开来浓烈的香味，混合着王一博的气息。  
  
眼泪也被这灭顶的快感给撞了出来，肖战的手扯住床上的毯子，明明都已经这样，却始终觉得还不够，还想要王一博进来得更多。  
王一博听到他的声音，把他翻过来，正面朝上，又插了进去，那里面已经是湿润得一塌糊涂，猛烈地抽插也毫不费力。  
肖战摇着头，泪水也溅到了床上，他抱住王一博的背，并不长的指甲刮在他健硕的后背上，刮出一道道深深浅浅地红痕。  
“再深一点……”肖战呻吟着张开双腿，手扶住王一博的腰，往自己这边拉。  
可身上的人，明明也已经被情欲冲昏了头，眼底发红，也只是看着肖战，没有再往伸出进。  
肖战迷迷糊糊地抬起眼，看向了停下动作的人，他不满足地扭了扭臀，修长的双腿勾上了王一博精装的腰。  
“不能再深了。”压住他的人，喘着气，压着声音说，脸上的汗珠也落到了肖战额头上。  
肖战不解，只是看着王一博，又扭了扭，听着对方的喘息声，又重了一些。  
手被按在两侧，王一博把头埋到了肖战的脖子边，额发也湿答答的，像两个人相连的下体一样，他剧烈地喘着气，用力却又克制地动着腰。  
肖战被这动作刺激得发出不可抑制地尖叫，脚趾也缩了起来。  
“顶开生殖腔，你会怀孕。”  
被插得尖叫得人，身子一僵，像是被雷劈中了一样，下一秒又因为快感，忍不住抖了起来。  
“我知道你不会愿意的。”王一博抬起头，看着肖战，低声说道。  
  
肖战的心，被刚刚的话震撼到了，与其说是“怀孕”那两个字，倒不如说是王一博的态度。  
他从未像此刻一样，内心充盈又酸涩过。  
肉体的快感分明已经最大化，濒临高潮，却始终比不上他心底的膨胀炸裂的情绪。  
  
他想起了小时候，母亲说起她与父亲的旧事。  
那一年母亲已经两鬓斑白，早不是少女的模样，也经常记不住事。  
她说：“我以前想起你父亲，总觉得想哭，原以为是我这人不够坚强，太懦弱。后来才知道，是我太喜欢他。“  
  
19

原本以为，搬出来之后，日子会越来越清净。  
可肖战万万没想到，他这宅子的客人，并不少。  
  
翠娥端上来一杯茶，毕恭毕敬地站在旁边，也不讲话，肖战也有些尴尬，看了翠娥一眼，翠娥对他使了使眼色，又赶紧把头低了下去。  
坐在桌边的另一人，始终不讲话，喝了一口茶，又放下，举手投足都悠哉的很。  
这悠哉令肖战实在是觉得不自在。  
  
“晨育王爷，大老远跑来找我，可是有事？”肖战清了清嗓子，开口问到。  
喝完茶的人，把茶杯伸手一递，递给了翠娥，：“肖少爷，你这里的茶，倒是好东西。”  
“谢谢王爷夸奖。”  
“一博还真是护你，什么好东西都往你这里送，生怕你受委屈。”  
晨育笑了笑，看着肖战。  
听到他用这种语气提起王一博，肖战表情也开始不自在，他虽然早已接受了王一博，却始终觉得在别人面前--尤其是晨育这样的人面前，有些难开口。  
“王爷，您到底有什么事？”脾气再好，也还是耐不住磨，肖战又开口问了一遍，他香制了一半，就出来迎客，实在是觉得有些心烦。  
“想请你帮我个忙。”  
“什么忙？”  
“帮我劝劝增勤。”晨育似乎并不忌讳他与增勤的事被人知道，大大方方地开了口，倒是旁边的翠娥，拿着盘子，倒吸一口气。  
晨育看了她一眼，似乎在嫌她大惊小怪。  
  
“这……”肖战面露难色，他实在不是一个爱做和事佬的人，说得好听是不多管闲事，说得难听，是对这些东西他并不在乎。“你与增勤大师的事，我又如何好多嘴？”  
“我就是和他说不通了，看你平时与他也不错，至少说得上话，才想来找你帮忙。”晨育说这话时，眉头紧锁，看来的确很烦恼。  
“可是……”肖战实在有些为难，但是又不知道如何拒绝，看了翠娥一眼，一副看热闹的样子，想了想，说：“我最近忙着开铺子，手头上的事，实在是有些忙不过来，而且增勤师父还在王宅，我也不方便进入相见。”  
晨育用有些奇怪的眼神看着他。  
“怎么了，王爷？”  
“你为什么出入王宅不方便？你不是都是少奶奶了吗？”  
“王……王爷。”  
翠娥一双眼睛大睁，在旁边吓得胆战心惊，细细喊出了声，晨育倒是一副没事人的模样，不解地看了看翠娥，又看向一脸通红的肖战。  
“干嘛这样看着我？我说错了？”  
肖战无可奈何叹了口气，他站起来，对着晨育说：“王爷，解铃还须系铃人，您找我是没用的。”  
“那你教教我，你和一博的铃，是如何解开的。”晨育到底是做惯了王爷的人，不太会看人脸色，分明肖战已经起身“赶客”了，也还是坐着。  
肖战顿了顿，转过身对晨育说：“是我亲手解开的。”  
  
送走晨育，已经是快傍晚了。  
老陈带着小早出去办事，说是要夜里才回来，翠娥随便烧了两个菜，和肖战一起吃。  
饭桌上的时候，她想起了下午晨育说的话，想了想，开口道：“肖少爷，你别不高兴啊。”  
“嗯？不高兴什么？”肖战送走晨育后，又埋头制香，累得够呛。  
  
铺子已经定得差不多，选了一个距离商业街几步路的地方，因为不在中心地段，价格倒是没有那么贵，老陈整日去拜访那些地主，倒是好不容易谈下来了。  
“就是今天啊，晨育王爷说你是少奶奶，你是不是不高兴啊，上次我偷偷告诉你，少爷喝多了说你是公主，你也不高兴了。”翠娥一边观察着肖战的脸色，一边试探着说道。  
“翠娥，你不说，我都忘记了。”肖战放下筷子，“还有，你少爷说，他没说过。”  
“他骗人！他明明上次喝多了，喊我打水送进去，问我的。”翠娥气得脸红心跳，立刻开始反驳。  
“问你什么？”肖战倒是没有露出什么生气的神色，只是平淡地看着翠娥。  
“问我，觉不觉得你像公主啊，少爷他怎么这样啊？怎么自己说过的话，转身就不记得了啊，气死我了。”  
翠娥气得不行，一直在碎碎念，饭也不要吃了。  
  
到底是不满二十的小姑娘，受不得一点“冤枉”。  
肖战摆了摆手，说：“好了好了，我累了，你去把药端过来吧。”  
  
自从住到这边，肖战依旧每天还是需要喝药，这药的确不一样，抑制的时间比以前长了许多，至少他不会在王一博不出现时，胡乱地发情。  
晚上翠娥收拾完东西，还是气冲冲地，把药端进来也不说话，恰好老陈回来了，找肖战说铺子的事，翠娥不好“发作”，只能等肖战喝完，给他铺好床，就离开了。  
  
肖战一个人坐在床边，手里拿着老陈递过来的契约，上面的数额有些让他触目惊心。不是不知道京城的地价高，却没想到，哪怕不在中心街，也还要这么贵。  
从徐城带来的钱，只够支付前三个月的租金，还要置办东西……  
想到老陈这些日子，带着小早东奔西跑地找铺子，肖战心里就有一些过意不去。  
  
突然，他正在沉思中，听到院子里有些吵，似乎是翠娥在和谁吵架。  
可这里除了他，只剩下老陈和小早，这两个都是不会吵架的人，难道是来了贼？  
肖战一惊，披着一件薄衫就走到了院子里。  
  
“少爷，这下好，肖少爷心里，我形象彻底毁了。”  
月色下，翠娥站在那边，似乎在对着一个人说话，嘴里喊着少爷。肖战侧过头，就看到了王一博，半边身子挡在了树后面。  
“你在他心里能有什么形象？”王一博的声音听起来低低的，不以为然。  
“可爱天真的形象啊。”翠娥气得不行，叽叽喳喳，嗓门大了起来。  
“你对你自己是不是有什么误解？”王一博声音依旧冷淡，他看了一眼，正看到房子门口站着的白色身影，咳了咳，说：“而且，我倒是纳闷了，到底谁才是你的少爷？”  
“你啊。”  
“那你为什么这么在意自己在他心里的形象，反而对我没大没小？”王一博又看了一眼肖战，很明显肖战也看到了他，但他无心参与这种“闹剧”，只是靠在门栏上，看热闹。  
“不一样，虽然我是下人，但是和你一起长大的，但是肖少爷，我不知道他在想什么，总是怕他突然生气，就不理我了。”翠娥似乎是真的在思考。  
  
王一博好几天没有来找肖战，实在不想和翠娥周旋这种毫无意义的话，看了她一眼，说：“你上次不是偷偷和我说，你仔细观察了几天，觉得他的确性格很像公主吗？”  
“…少爷，你小点声！”翠娥吓得大惊失色，捂住嘴巴，看着王一博。  
  
“好了，你去休息吧，我还有事，没空和你耗。”王一博挥了挥手，想打发掉翠娥，“还有，你以后也少在他面前说这些，他不爱听，你还老提。”  
“哦，我知道了，我没提呢。”翠娥倒是听话，点了点头，转身准备走，想着不对，又看着王一博，不解地问：“少爷，为什么你每次都要翻墙，不是有门吗？”  
“……我怕老陈他们看到不好。”王一博有些面子挂不住，咳了一声。  
“他们都知道啊，你该不会以为自己每次来，都没人知道吧？”翠娥瞪着眼睛，不可置信地看着王一博。“好几次你的马，都是老陈等你进房间了，再吩咐小早去重新拴好的。”  
“……”  
  
等翠娥走了，王一博才往肖战那头走去，看过一场“喜剧”的肖战，嘴角的笑还挂着，脸上泛着亮光，看着王一博。  
“外头风凉，怎么不进去等我。”  
秋天了，风吹起来是没有夏天那样闷热，带着一些凉意。  
“在看戏。”肖战嘴角放下，看着王一博，感叹了一句：“翠娥真的很好。”  
“一天到晚吵死人了，好什么？你不是最喜欢安静？”王一博不解，跟着肖战走进去房间，问到。  
“她时常让我觉得，人生不想太多，会快乐更多。”肖战坐到床边，王一博也靠了过去，把他的手放到手心里，反复揉搓。  
肖战的手很小，脚也很小，王一博觉得可爱极了，和他这人平时的气质截然不相符的可爱。  
  
“翠娥说，她总是不知道你在想什么，怕你突然就生气，不理她了。”  
肖战抬起头，看向王一博，若有所思地样子，想了片刻，他叹息道：“我从小就有人这么讲，说我看起来好相处，其实难琢磨，母亲也是教我别太拘谨。”  
这些话，他从未对人说过，不知不觉，就向王一博开了口。  
“你很好，这样很好。”王一博握住他的手，心有不忍，低声答到。  
  
桌上的熏香烛散发出宜人的香气，慢慢散开在空气里，味道很是好闻。  
“这香，和我平日里看到的不太一样。”王一博注意到，凑过去闻了闻。  
“是我做的，熏香本身就可以与蜡烛融合，我把香味融进蜡烛里，这样还能一举两得。”肖战语气有几分自豪。  
“很好闻，有名字吗？”王一博又转过头看向肖战，似懂非懂地点了点头，“这个如果好好做，肯定能大卖。”  
“水中影。”  
“名字也很好听。”王一博坐直了身子，看着肖战，手又捏紧了一些，“你真的很厉害，我自愧不如。”  
  
肖战并非没有被人这样称赞过，从小到大，一直都有人说他好。  
可今天坐在这里，在这秋色与烛光下，他却被王一博的简单一句话，说得满腹感慨。  
那种从内心开始慢慢膨胀的感觉，向他发麻的指尖和泪腺上袭击。  
  
“怎么了？”王一博看他盯着自己，眼里有光，有些费解。  
“我母亲以前和我说，她有段时间，看到我父亲，总是想哭，原本觉得是自己懦弱，不够坚强。”肖战低声，缓缓地说到：“后来她才明白，是她太爱我父亲。”  
王一博听着，不说话，愣了半天，手才抬起来，摸到了肖战的脸上，指尖触到了一片湿润。  
“因为这身体，从小我就比别人要强。总想着，如果能够更强大，就不会有人因为这身体看不起我，可实在是累。”  
肖战说着，低下了头去，他今晚明明打定主意与王一博说说铺子选址的事，却莫名其妙地说起来这些。  
“……”  
“我拒绝惯了人，已经不知道要如何好好接受了。”  
王一博心里一动，伸过手抱住了肖战，把他紧紧搂在怀中，手慢慢抚摸着他有些颤抖的后背。  
“这世间总会有许多规矩，给人的，给畜生的，甚至连一株桃花，也只能在春天才有。有时想起来，总觉得挣扎也无用。”  
“你慢点说，我在听。”王一博听到肖战急促的语气，耐心地安抚到。  
“可是你出现了，你告诉我，自私一点会快乐，你拉着我毫无保留地面对自己…”  
王一博一惊，以为肖战又要说以往那些别扭的话，拉开一点距离，深吸一口气，看着他。  
  
肖战只是把自己的手，放到王一博的手里，轻声说：“人生路上，有人一起走，会好走很多。”  
说完，他抬起头，目光坚定地看着王一博，里面也不再有泪光：“还好那天在马车上，遇到的是你。”  
  
“怎么突然和我说这些？”王一博嗓子也有些干涩，低声问到。  
“没什么。”肖战笑了，还氤着泪光的的双眼，弯成好看的弧度，那张漂亮的脸上满是坦然：“有些话，应该让你知道。”  
  
他今天在看到王一博与翠娥吵嘴的那一刻，不知道为什么，突然就想明白了。  
在他的人生中，或许再也不会有这样一个人，愿意一次次地问，反反复复地等，分明是可以为所欲为的体质，像晨育对增勤那样，却始终没有真正的“强迫”过自己。  
  
他那些骄傲和别扭，在此刻，变得“不值一提”，在王一博给予他的爱和尊重面前，统统微不足道了，没有什么，比那些孤单夜晚的陪伴更让他觉得心有实感。  
  
肖战站起来，拿出那张契约，放到桌上，笑着说：“你快给我看看，这价格，是不是在坑我这个外地来的傻商人？”  
情绪转变有些快，他却实在不想再沉浸在刚刚那种气氛里，毕竟他现在一颗心都开阔了起来。  
“嗯，是有点，这个价格还能谈的。”王一博是在行的，看了一下，就看出端倪：“佣金收太高了，赶得上商业街的，要我帮你问问吗？”  
说完，王一博又感觉不该说 -- 肖战最是不喜欢自己在这些事上帮他，他也担心自己插手，让肖战那颗骄傲的心，觉得“没面子”，在依靠他。  
“不问也事，倒也没有差价很多，你的香好，生意好起来就好了。”说着，王一博补充道。  
对面的人，想了半天，抬起头，说：“那你帮我问问吧。”  
“嗯？”王一博以为自己没听清。  
“反正也不是别人。”  
  
肖战从前就笑起来特别好看，眼睛微微眯起来，有细细的笑纹，嘴角的弧度有刚刚好，但那时候的笑，总是带着一些防备和苦涩。  
现在他坐在王一博旁边，又笑了起来，那笑容却像是没有了丝毫的负担。  
  
“你以后要是敢糊弄我，我就把你制成香。”一双手伸过来，放到了王一博怀里，凉凉地，手的主人，还说着“狠话”。  
“那你也不要再别扭了。”王一博把他的手握住，亲了亲肖战。  
“也不要喊我公主。”  
“……”  
“看着我做什么？”  
“怎么还没翻篇，真没喊。”  
  
秋高气爽，夜晚的院子里静谧无声，只有亮着烛光的房间，有两个人说话的声音。  
“不要翻墙了，怪吓人的，从大门走进来就好了。”  
“知道了。”  
“晨育要我去劝劝增勤师父，可我不想管。”  
“别管了。”  
“还想吃上次你不知道从哪里弄来的青菜。”  
“好，我去给你找。”  
“翠娥，我一直想着，要不给她找个好人家吧，但我有些舍不得。”  
“你不要她了，她会哭晕的吧。”  
“小早很好，是个好孩子。”  
“嗯，腿张开点。”  
“唔……后天你陪我，陪我去看看那个铺子吧，啊……”  
“好，把屁股抬起来，乖，舒服吗？”  
“怎，怎么今天这么……硬。”最后这个字，那声音已经是低得不能再低。  
“因为它知道你喜欢它这么硬，放松点。”  
“啊……”  
  
睡在另一头的翠娥，做了一个好梦。  
梦里她有一栋极其华丽的房子，怎么看，都不会随便塌的那种。  
  
20

铺子最后定下来，是王一博出面谈的价钱。  
那地主原本约的肖战，结果看到后面跟上来王大少爷，硬是一口水差点咽住。  
  
那契约倒是也不能说黑心，只是的确佣金抽得多了一些。  
王一博本身在京城商圈就十足十有名，年纪虽然小，但是地位可不低，往那一坐，自然是让那地主心有余悸。  
只是他不解，怎么这肖家香铺的事，王家少爷会来插手，却也不敢多问。  
  
“这个月初十铺子就空出来了，肖老板您看一个黄道吉日，就能开始置办了。”地主按照谈下来的价格，签好契约，递给了肖战，又看了一眼王一博：“王少爷，上次和您说的采购咱家布匹那事儿……”  
这老板还有一个染坊，专门做一些供给给绸缎庄的货，王一博家里的绸缎庄最是有名，总是有皇亲国戚来采购，能够供货给他，自然是天大的好事。  
“嗯，你把单子递给管事的，让他选一下吧。”王一博点了点头，算是答应了下来。  
  
生意场上的事，就是如此。  
你让我一分，我也会让你一分，租金上给了肖战那么大的退步，连佣金也一分不要，王一博自然是记在了心里。  
再说，这老板的染坊据说也不算差，只是刚刚起步，拿不到大单子，试试倒也无妨。  
从那地主家里出来，已经是正午了，肖战原本想回去，王一博拉住了他，说已经这个时候，不如在外面吃了。  
  
这是俩人第一次在外头吃饭。  
  
原以为王一博会选一家气派的酒楼，没想到他带着肖战在胡同里七拐八拐，绕到了一条街的后头。  
巷子深处，挂着一面布招牌，在风里摇摆，上面写着一个大字：面。  
  
“这家铺子，我以前常来吃。”王一博带着肖战往里走，秋风吹这着那块布招牌，来回晃荡着。  
“你怎么会找到这？”肖战是有些意外，毕竟王家的排场，他也是知道的。  
“小时候跟着师傅出来学做生意，中午太忙，懒得回去，师傅就带我来这里吃面，久而久之，我就习惯常来了。”  
“你，很小就出来跑生意了？家里人不管吗？”  
王一博和老板打了个招呼，看样子是很熟悉了，那老板也多看了肖战几眼，堆着满脸褶子的脸笑着招呼，说赶紧坐，赶紧坐。  
“管，我父亲打过我很多次，他希望我好好念书，考个功名，毕竟我们王家，祖祖辈辈做生意，也是吃过苦的。”王一博给肖战扫了扫长凳，让他坐下，自己也坐到了旁边。“他总想着，我混个一官半职，能少看人点脸色。”  
“那你怎么不听他的。”  
  
旁边的一口大锅，沸水煮的咕咕响，前头挑着扁担的老汉嘴里叫嚷着什么，竹篮里放着刚刚捞上来的鱼，门前的小姑娘刷着一口拨浪鼓，笑着在喊阿爸。  
这一切的烟火气，让肖战有一种久违的感觉。  
  
“我不爱念书，就爱做生意，他后来也知道，强迫我也没意思，就任由我去了。”  
面端了上来，一大碗阳春里，里面还煮了一个鸡蛋，撒了一些葱花沫，还滴了香油。看着虽然朴素却很香。  
王一博把筷子递给了肖战，推到了他面前，扬了扬下巴，笑着说：“吃吧，真的很好吃，我一直想带你来试试。”  
  
肖战低下头，吃了一口，烫得皱起了眉头，眼泪都被烫出来。  
他抬起头，看向王一博，王一博笑着给他倒了一杯水，：“慢点吃。”  
王一博笑得样子，看得肖战一愣，心头一暖，吹了吹面汤，又低下头吃了一口。  
“是真的很好吃。”他抬起头，看向王一博，说到。  
  
没多久，王一博那碗面也端了上来，老板站到了旁边，擦了一把汗，说：“小少爷，以后怕是没得这面吃咯。”  
“怎么了？”王一博问。  
“这附近得拆了，说是要被人买下，我这小破房子，也跟着一起圈进去了。”老板一边擦桌子一边说。  
“那你这铺子，以后怎么办？”  
“这几年，存了些钱，先看看吧，京城找铺子不容易。”那面馆老板倒是一脸坦然地说到，说这他又转身看向了肖战，笑着说：“这少爷长得也文质彬彬，看起来就是个好人。”  
肖战脸一热，点了点头。  
  
“我们小少爷啊，是个好人，做生意从不坑我们这些小户，这附近的好多人家都知道，我们这些做小本生意的，就爱和他合作。”  
“他，是很好。”肖战也不知道该如何回答，低低回了句。  
看了一眼旁边的人，王一博倒是在旁边悠哉悠哉地吃着面，也不帮他搭话。  
“那前头卖鱼的刘聋子家，大儿子去私塾念书，也是小少爷给的银两，一给就好几年。不然啊，那卖鱼刘家里一辈子都出不来一个读书人，只能去捞鱼咯。”老板指了指前头一个破旧的门，说到。  
“说到那孩子，他如何了？”王一博想到了什么，抬起头问到。  
“哦，今年考科举呢，估计考完就会去拜访您了。”  
“嗯。”王一博点了点头，又埋头开始吃面，吃完又说不够，自顾自端着碗就进去盛面汤。  
  
等王一博走进了铺子里，只剩下老板和肖战。  
“他经常来吗？”肖战没忍住，问到。  
那老板一边擦着桌子，一边说说：“是啊，以前常来呢，后来忙了，倒是来得少。这一条街上啊，都是穷人，没几个有出息的，不是菜贩子，就是给人跑堂。是小少爷，他资助了这一条街上的孩子上私塾，除了那刘聋子家里，另外几户的孩子，包括女娃，也都送去念书了。”  
肖战一惊，看了一眼王一博弯着腰在盛面汤。  
老板面露自豪地笑着说：“我们都很喜欢他，看着他长大的。他十五岁就跟着他师傅在我这吃面，这么多年了，第一次带人来呢。”  
话音刚落，那头的王一博喊了一句，能不能再给下点面，老板连忙毛巾一甩，跑了进去。  
  
吃完之后，王一博给了钱，又和老板单独说了几句，只见那老板拉着王一博，一直点头，又摇头。  
肖战站在巷子口，看到一个女孩子在踢键子，差一点甩到他身上，他让了一步，只见女孩子天真地看着他，说：“你要玩吗？”  
肖战笑着摇了摇头。  
身后传来脚步声，肖战回过头，是王一博快步走了上来，他看了看那小姑娘，又看了看肖战。  
“怎么了？欺负你了？”  
“她一个小女孩，欺负我什么？”肖战跟着他往前走。“你与那老板，说什么了？”  
“哦，我和朋友一起开了个酒楼，里头的菜系都比较重，想着许多人喝了夜酒，总是想吃点清淡的，问他愿不愿意带着他这手艺，去我哪儿帮忙。”  
肖战停下脚步，看着王一博，又想起那老板说的话。  
“你对他们很好。”  
“嗯？”王一博也跟着停下脚步，俩人站在空无一人的巷子拐角处，夕阳下，偶尔有野猫窜过。  
“你很好。”肖战又重复了一遍。  
王一博轻轻笑了笑，拉过他的手，也不管是不是在街角，就紧紧攒住。  
  
“我对你会更好。”说完，他停了一下，说：“你也对我好点吧。”  
“我对你不好吗？”  
“还能再好点。”  
“怎么个好法？”  
“以后腿不要总是夹那么紧，我也会痛的。”  
“你……”  
肖战瞪大了眼睛，气得脸都红了，他万万没想到，王一博居然光天化日，就说这么下作的话，还一脸淡然，仿佛在说刚刚那碗面不够咸一样。  
  
没等肖战发脾气，王一博就趁着无人，凑上去亲了他的脸。  
“生气也好可爱，像……”  
“像什么？”肖战怕人看到，推开了他，却也没有真的动怒。  
“不告诉你。”  
恶作剧的人笑着收回了手，又往前走，此时的王一博，露出了些许少年的俏皮模样，得意洋洋地往前走去。  
  
  
铺子快弄好的时候，肖战回了一趟王宅。  
倒也不是别的，他觉得，于情于理，他都应该去看看王夫人了。  
去之前，王一博在他那里过的夜，第二天一早就去郊外的牧场，说是有事要谈。  
肖战带着翠娥出了门，老陈本来也要跟去，还是留下来弄铺子的事了。  
  
马车上，翠娥似乎有些心事重重，也不太讲话。  
肖战原本在看书，感觉到了与平日不同的气氛，想了想，放下了书。  
“翠娥，你怎么了？”  
“没事。”翠娥低着头，玩着裙子上的绣绳，摇了摇头。  
“你最近似乎都有心事，到底怎么了？”肖战又问。  
突然，只见翠娥的肩膀轻轻抖动起来，还没等肖战凑上前，就哇一声哭了出来。  
“翠娥……”肖战被她吓了一跳，后靠了一些。  
“肖少爷，你，你是不是要送走我？“翠娥哭得凄凄惨惨，说话也断断续续的。  
“我没说过啊。”  
但的确是这么想过。  
“前几天，老陈来问我，想不想找个人家，我吓死了，是不是你要他给我安排的？”翠娥越哭声音越大，吵得肖战耳朵痛。  
“翠娥，你冷静点，我没有这么安排，大概是老陈觉得你也是年纪了，才会这么问，他也是随便问问吧。”肖战好声好语地安慰道。  
“真的？”翠娥的眼泪，忽地就止住了，瞪着眼睛看着肖战。  
“嗯。”肖战哭笑不得，点了点头，重新拿起了书，他生怕翠娥再往下又展开什么。  
“肖少爷，我不想嫁人，我想跟着你，照顾你一辈子，以后也可以照顾你和少爷两个人，我要做你一辈子的仆人！”  
肖战无奈地叹了口气，点头说好，又拿起了书，心想，只要别哭就好了。  
  
  
等肖战他们到的时候，王夫人已经在等了。  
她今天看起来精神不错，还换了一套新做的衣服，头发也挽了起来，看到肖战来，脸上笑开了花，走过去，拉着他就坐下。  
  
“王夫人好。”肖战礼貌的地打了招呼，又吩咐翠娥把带来的伴手礼递给翠语。  
“战战，我看你似乎胖了些，脸色也变好看了。”  
“嗯，近日是胖了点。”肖战点了点头，有些不好意思。  
王一博总是大鱼大肉地往他那里拿，按着翠娥给他做，每天这样吃下来，不胖才怪。  
“新宅子住得可好？”  
“挺好的，多亏了您安排翠娥和小早给我，否则我和老陈……”肖战想到这里，又有些觉得不好意思。  
“没事，我看翠娥也挺喜欢跟着你，小早那孩子年纪小，你要老陈好好带带。”说着，王夫人话锋一转，“一博近日，是不是也很忙？”  
  
肖战一顿，他没想到王夫人会这样直接。  
换作以前，他毕竟是顾左右而言他，不肯直接回答，但今天，他想了想，抬起头看向王夫人：“一博近日忙着酒楼开张的事，是挺忙的。”  
王夫人也一愣，随后又笑着点了点头，说：“那你记得要他好好休息，别太累了，银两是赚不完的，你也别太辛苦。”  
肖战点了点头。  
  
王夫人转身看向翠语，对她招了招手。翠娥从房间里拿出一个小檀木盒子，精致小巧，拿到了王夫人面前。  
“战战，你认得这个？”王夫人接过檀木盒子，递到了肖战面前。  
肖战实在没有记忆，有见过这个盒子，只得摇头。  
“是你母亲以前的旧物，你父亲去世后，我去徐城看她，她给我了这个。”王夫人说着，仔细地打开了盒子，里面的铺着一层窄窄的锻布，上面放着一个织好的平安结，样子很是精致。  
“那时候你母亲说，也不知道你以后会找个什么样的人，她早已知晓你的体质，生怕你这一辈子孤单无依。于是就把这个给了我，说要是你往后来京城，希望我能给你好好找个合适的人，然后把这个交给对方。”  
  
肖战看着那个平安结，视线渐渐模糊，说不出话来。  
“一放就是十几年，我都快忘记了。”  
王夫人伸出手，握住了肖战的手，轻轻拍了拍。  
她看着肖战眼底有泪，声音又放轻了一些，“战战，你看，我把这个给一博，可好？”  
  
肖战半晌说不出话，他只觉得胸口闷着什么东西，呼之欲出，似乎是积压了数年，好不容易找到了出口那样。  
他忍住了眼泪，手有些发抖地接过了那个小檀木盒子，又想起了母亲的模样，心底酸涩，点了点头。  
  
窗外的走廊下，翠语拉着翠娥，两个人凑到一起在讲话。  
“诶，你和我说说嘛。”  
“哼，你之前还笑话我呢，这下又要求我了。”翠娥嘴巴翘得老高。  
“快说说。”翠语此刻倒是一点也没有了平日里稳重的模样，拉着翠娥的手。  
“就是我那次端药给肖少爷，听到少爷也在房间里，但是俩人在里头，我没进去，只把药放下就走了。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我不是故意听的啊，我就听到少爷喊肖少爷宝宝，现在的药比以前苦，肖少爷不爱喝，少爷就只能哄着他，有一次还叫他小公主呢，就是在说他嫌药太苦，不肯喝。”  
“啊……”翠语一张脸涨得通红，一副要窒息的模样，看着翠娥，半天说不话来。  
“不过肖少爷感觉没生气，反正我没听到。平时少爷对他好，他也知道，偶尔这样打趣，他才不会较真呢。”翠娥说起来肖战，又是挺自豪的模样，俨然像自己的主子。  
  
两个人你一言我一语，如入无人之境，就连肖战已经走了出来，都没有第一时间发觉。  
还是听到了肖战的咳嗽声，翠娥才先反应过来，喊了一声肖少爷，翠语看着肖战，一双眼睛不知道该往哪儿放，行了个礼，赶紧进了王夫人的房间去伺候。  
“肖少爷，少爷说，他安排了马车，要我们跟着一起回去。”  
“嗯，好。”肖战点了点头，手里拿着那个盒子。  
  
等俩人走到王宅的马车前，肖战惊到了。  
原本以为和平日一样，不过就是一辆普通马车，却没想到好几十个人，上面还拖着东西，最前头有一辆载人的马车。  
王一博骑在一批马上，英姿飒爽，看到肖战走过来，翻身而下，：“翠娥，你坐到后面去。”他指了指靠中间的一个马车，又看向肖战，“我们坐前头。”  
翠娥点了点头，就钻进了后头的马车。  
  
“这是要做什么？这么大阵仗？”肖战看了一眼后头的马车和仆人，心有疑惑，被王一博拉着上了马车后，开口问道。  
“入赘。”王一博靠在马车里，轻描淡写地说到，嘴角还挂着笑。  
  
肖战一顿，看向他，眉头微微皱起，脸上却露出有些慌张的神情。  
“你不愿意做少奶奶，那我就入赘，我做少奶奶可好？”王一博看到肖战这模样，心里一动，凑过去就亲他，亲得他晕头转向。  
“胡言乱语。”肖战被他亲得躲不开，好在这马车够大，也没有其他人，就任由王一博把他按到了踏上，一边被亲一边含糊说到。  
  
俩人早已对彼此熟悉，亲昵也不需要太多的过场，就这样粘到了一起。  
  
肖战衣服的下摆被王一博掀开，他体内那股信息素的香味又弥漫开来，还混合着王一博身上浓烈的雄性气息，一时之间，让他分不清东南西北。  
他喘着气，钩上了王一博，贴在他胸前的人肆意地舔弄着敏感的地方，含在嘴里反复的吮吸，肖战伸长了脖子，努力呼吸，像溺了水一样。  
  
“嗯……”肖战发出细细地呻吟，从后穴传上来的瘙痒让他在王一博的怀里乱抖起来，一双好看的眼睛闭上，又睁开，氤出失神的迷茫。  
  
王一博最喜欢肖战这样子，尽管他已经不再像以往那样别扭，却始终还是有几分矜持，可现在，他躺在自己身下，脸色通红，眼神慌张，一张嘴发出呜咽地细喊，像小猫一样挠人。  
  
分明两个人已经在床上颠鸾倒凤过无数次，肖战也总是在性事里，会不由自主露出天真的神色。  
他爱极了这样的肖战，每一个微妙的表情和喘息，都牵动着他的神经和下体。  
  
王一博抬起肖战的腿，顺着他光滑的肌肤一路舔上去，把他的下体含进嘴里，细细舔弄，舔得肖战身子抖得不成人形，又想叫又害怕，手指插进了王一博的头发里，抓乱了他挽起来的发，又去掐他的手臂。  
“不，不要了……唔……”肖战哪里受得了这种刺激，把王一博又拉又推，不知道如何是好，后穴已经湿得一塌糊涂，因为这体质自然分泌的液体连带着王一博舔湿的口水，一塌糊涂。  
  
到底还是在马车里，两个人又长手长脚，难免有些拘谨。  
肖战的一条长腿搭在王一博肩膀上，他想起身，又动弹不得，只得被对方按住。王一博看不得肖战这模样，揉了揉已经粗硬的下体，就往里面捅了进去。  
湿润紧致的肠道，让王一博也浑身发热，按住肖战就狠命抽动了起来，身下的人又是一阵呜咽，似乎气都要喘不上来。  
“抱住我。”王一博放下他的腿，低下身子，粗着嗓子，拉过肖战，肖战早已被他操得神魂颠倒，不知今夕何夕，只得乖乖地攀住他，才让自己不被顶得往后滑。  
  
不知道是不是因为在白日宣淫，又在马车上，王一博格外激动，他压着肖战，变换着姿势的操他，把他的眼泪也活生生地操了出来，又凑上去亲，嘴里哄着他，身下那根巨物却一点也不收敛，反而加足了劲往里捅。  
整个马车的车厢里，都弥漫着开来一股桃花的香味，笼罩在两个缠绵的人身上，肖战睁开含着泪水的双眼，看着王一博，那人额头上都滴下汗来。  
  
车队似乎经过了闹市，外头有商贩的叫卖声，还有小孩子的吵闹声，肖战绷紧了神经，吓得不敢动弹，推着王一博要他停，王一博哪儿会听他的，不管不顾地又往里捅，下体相连的地方，早已经是湿得不成样子。  
肖战满脸都是汗，手指都没有了力气，动弹不得，心里又惊又怕，却又因为这与往日不同的交合，情欲的冲动也增添了几分，忍不住夹紧了些。  
  
“怎么又夹我？”王一博拍了一把肖战的屁股，啃着他的耳垂，低声问道。  
“轻点……嗯……”实在是太用力了，嘴上是这么说，肖战的双腿又缠了上去，勾住了王一博精壮的腰肢，这样他的腿长得更开了，王一博也能进得更深。  
“乖。”王一博笑着低下头，把额头上的汗蹭到了肖战脸上，又去亲他的眼睛，鼻尖，嘴角的痣。  
  
摇摇晃晃地马车，让云里雾里的肖战，又恍惚间失去了真实感，他想起与老陈一路从徐城过来，在那个初春的雨天里，他窝在马车一角，重复着数年如一日的痛苦。  
那天，有个人不管不顾地掀开了帘子，进到了马车里，也进到他的身体里，藏匿了数年的秘密，就这样被人轻而易举的点破。  
  
那个人，现在压在他身上，情动难耐的模样，和初见那天，似乎并无差别。  
而这日子，又已经过去了三季，外头的秋风，也渐渐凉了起来。  
  
“又在想什么？”王一博越动越用力，似乎到了边缘，他粗声喘息，掰过肖战的脸，看着他，动作也因为情欲而重了一些，“泄在里面好不好？”  
肖战看着他，脚背伸得直直的，轻轻点了点头，随后他闭上了眼睛，感受最令人失智的那一刻袭来。  
  
突如其来的性事结束后，马车里的两个人，喘着气，靠在一起。  
  
肖战被王一博搂在怀里，身子一点也动弹不得，他想起什么，从衣服下拿出一个小檀木盒子，打开，拿出里面的平安结，拉过王一博的衣服，慢慢地系在了上面。  
“我母亲留给我的，说要我找个合适的人，就给他。”肖战系好之后，又用力拉紧了一些，哑着嗓子开口说道。  
王一博始终没有开口说话，只是轻轻搂着他，贴在他肩头的手，也收紧了许多。  
  
外头终于安静了下来，后头的翠娥似乎掀开帘子，在和其他仆人说着什么，声音有些大，估计是已经过了闹市区，快到家了。  
马车停下来后，王一博先穿好了衣服，下了车，他要肖战等一会儿， 歇歇再下去，肖战没有拒绝，他也实在太累了。  
  
一伙人忙前忙后了好一阵，翠娥跟着老陈一起，吩咐新来的仆人和小早搬进搬出，把王一博带来的东西都放了进去。  
肖战等得都快睡着了，马车的帘子才被掀起，是翠娥。  
  
她探进来一个头，笑着说：“肖少爷久等啦，我们收拾好了，你下来吧。”  
肖战点了点头，生怕她闻出这里头的味道，赶紧跟着她下了马车。  
  
肖战走进他的后院，看到王一博正站在那棵大树下，背对着他，身姿挺拔，旁边有一个土坑，还放着一把铲子，一个小土堆，里面不知道埋了什么。  
他轻轻走过去，站到了旁边，王一博转过身来，看着他，一脸得意。  
“这是什么？”肖战指着地上的土坑，问到。  
王一博抬起头，在暮色里摸了摸肖战的额发，说：“明年，一定让你看到桃花。”  
  
前院里乒铃乓啷传来东西落地的声音，接着是翠娥在大惊小怪地说，小早你不要把这个弄掉啦，你慢点呀。  
另一头，老陈又急匆匆地跑过去，说翠娥姑娘你别动气，小早前些日子扭了腰，我吩咐王少爷带来的人去搬吧。  
你一言我一语，好不热闹。  
肖战很多年，都没有经历过这样的热闹了，春来秋去，他始终都是一个人，这普通的热闹与嘈杂，竟让他有些感动。  
  
“我走之前，晨育和我说，他过些日子来看我们，我要他别来，怕你看着心烦。倒是我母亲，等她头疼好一些，我想把她接来住几天，你这边离梅林近，冬天来了，她可以去赏梅。”  
王一博若无其事地说着话，伸过手轻轻扫下了肖战肩头的落叶。  
“怎么了？”看到肖战一言不发，他开口问道。  
  
肖战在王一博不解地神色里，凑上前去，把嘴唇轻轻贴到了王一博的唇上，长长的睫毛细微的颤抖着。  
王一博也顺着他的吻，反客为主地吻上了他，两个人缠绵了好一会儿，才松开。  
  
“可惜快冬天了，还要再等上一季，这桃花才能开。”  
王一博柔声说到，语气似乎有一些惋惜，旁边的人笑得好生漂亮。  
  
看着眼前人，肖战明白，他的春天，在这一刻，才刚要开始。  
  
  
全文完  
  
  
\-------------------------------  
一篇八个月的文，坑了五个月。  
几次都打算放弃，还好最终写完。  
《度残春》一共11w字，是我篇幅最长的故事。它并不如其他几篇那么扣人心弦，跌宕起伏，实在不是我的“风格”。  
可写到了后面，我也越来越喜欢，总觉得在那个时空，真的有一个小王少爷，还有一个别扭漂亮的肖家老板，甚至连翠娥，也仿佛真有其人。  
  
一个从冬天动笔，写到秋天的故事，希望大家能喜欢，也谢谢大家喜欢。  
不管是故事里面的他们，还是看完这个故事的你们，愿人生都有度不尽的春日和面对爱的勇气。


End file.
